Kindheitserinnerungen
by AuctrixMundi
Summary: Manchmal spülen die Wogen des Krieges sonderbare Dinge an die Ufer. Vielleicht ahnt Maglor, was es für ihn bedeutet, als er Elwings Zwillingssöhne Elrond und Elros im Wald ausgesetzt findet und sie adoptiert. Er nimmt sie nicht als seine Kriegsgefangenen mit nach Ossiriand, sondern nimmt für sie vielmehr die Rolle eines Ziehvaters ein.
1. Der Irrsinn der Zeit

Earendil war ein großer Seefahrer und Held der Altvorderenzeit, Sohn des Tuor, Sohn des Huor, und der Idril Celebrindal, Tochter des Turgon, und Erbe des Verborgenen Königs von Gondolin. In Gondolin aufgewachsen, hatte er den Fall dieser einzigartigen Stadt miterlebt, dem Heldenmut seines Vaters hatten er und viele andere Flüchtlinge ihr Leben zu verdanken. Sie flohen weit fort und kamen schließlich nach Arvernien, wo sie Freundschaft schlossen mit den Elben von Balar, Círdans Volk, und sich zusammentaten mit den Flüchtigen aus dem gefallenen Königreich Doriath, nur kurz vor ihnen eingetroffen.

Unter diesen befand sich Elwing, Schwester der verschollenen Zwillinge Eluréd und Elurín, Tochter von Nimloth und Dior Eluchíl, Thingols Erbe, Sohn von Lúthien Tinúviel und Beren Erchamion. Sie war in einer sternenklaren Nacht geboren, als das Licht der Gestirne in den fallenden Wassern von Lanthir Lamath schimmerte, und in ihrem Gesicht spiegelte sich jenes Licht wieder, mehr noch, denn sie trug den Silmaril, den Beren einst mit eigenen Händen aus Morgoths schwerer Eisenkrone brach.

An den weißen Gestaden von Arvernien trafen sie sich, und groß war ihre Liebe und alsbald vermählten sie sich, die Schrecken von Gondolin und Doriath für einige Zeit vergessend. Ihrer beider Völker verschmolzen zu einem und Earendil war ihr Fürst. Sie hielten enge Freundschaft zu Círdan dem Schiffbauer und oft kamen die Elben von Balar zu ihnen nach Arvernien.

Im Jahre 532 des Ersten Zeitalters wurden Earendils und Elwings Zwillingssöhne geboren, und eine Zeit lang war alles gut.

Doch sollte dieser Friede nur wenige Jahre später verwehen wie herbstliches Laub im Wind, als Feanors letzten Söhnen, den Zwillingen Amrod und Amras sowie Maedhros und Maglor, bekannt wurde, dass sich der Silmaril von Doriath in Elwings Besitz befand. Und ihr Eid band sie noch immer …

Man nannte Earendil nicht umsonst den Seefahrer, denn sein Herz schlug für die Schifffahrt. Einst hatte Ulmo Tuor, Earendils Vater, zu seinem Werkzeug erkoren, um den Fall von Gondolin zu verhindern, doch stand dem schlussendlich Turgons Stolz im Weg, der Stolz seines Volkes, von dem auch er am Ende nicht frei war. Die Liebe zum Meer war Tuor dennoch ins Herz gelegt, und ebenso war es bei seinem Sohn.

So geschah es, dass Tuor und Idril im Jahre 525 mit ihrem Schiff Earráme übers Meer fuhren und aus den Geschichten verschwanden. Doch heißt es, dass sie das Segensreich erreicht hatten und Tuor allein unter den Edain zu den Erstgeborenen gezählt wurde, so sehr wurden seine Taten geschätzt und geehrt. Doch Earendils Denken war mehr und mehr auf den Westen gerichtet, den er nicht erreichen konnte. Seine Seefahrten wurden häufiger und länger, stets angetrieben von seinem Verlangen nach dem unerreichbaren Land und seiner furchtlosen Suche danach.

Elwing aber hasste den Anblick des am Horizont verschwindenden Segels, hieß dies doch, dass ihr Gemahl erneut für lange Zeit fort sein würde. Dies war so ein Tag.

Die Herrin von Arvernien stand an einem Fenster in Earendils Haus, das für sich und erhöht auf einem Hügel stand, sodass sie von dort die Stadt den Hafen und das Meer überblicken konnte. Es war ein schönes, großes Haus mit einem gepflegten Garten und lichtdurchfluteten Räumen. Doch heute schien Elwing das Haus zu groß, zu leer. Earendil fehlte. Lange sah sie dem kleiner und kleiner werdenden Schiff nach; wie immer an solchen Tagen schwiegen die Glocken in der Stadt und das geschäftige Treiben ihrer Bewohner hielt inne. Die Möwen kreisten über dem Hafen und schrien klagend, als würden auch sie Earendils Abfahrt bedauern.

Plötzlich hörte sie hinter sich ein verschlafenes Wimmern. Hastig wandte sie sich um und zu dem kleinen Bettchen. Darin schlummerten friedlich ihre kleinen, noch immer namenlosen Zwillingssöhne. Einer der Jungen hatte das Gesicht verzogen. Elwing redete auf ihn ein, strich ihm über den Kopf und zupfte die Decke über den Kindern zurecht. Sie lächelte selig, als ihre Söhne bald darauf ruhig weiterschliefen.

„Habt Ihr nun einen Namen für sie?", fragte die Amme der beiden, die wie immer nahebei war.

„Nein", sagte Elwing ohne von ihren Söhnen aufzublicken. „Aber wie könnte solche Schönheit nur einen passenden Namen erhalten?"

Nun lächelte auch die Amme. „Ja, wie könnte sie?"

Es klopfte an der Tür, und auf Elwings Ruf hin trat ein Elb ein. „Herrin, der Hohe König Gil-galad ist hier", sagte er.

Sie sah ihn erstaunt an; was mochte Gil-galad hier nur suchen? Als sie zum Fenster trat, sah sie, wie Vingilot von ihrem Kurs abfuhr und auf ein großes Schiff Círdans, von Balar kommend, zuhielt, um es in Empfang zu nehmen. Über Círdans Schiff wehte die Flagge des Hohen Königs. Alsbald schwenkte es ab und hielt auf den Hafen zu, während Vingilot weiter hinaus auf das Meer fuhr.

„Ich werde ihn hier in Empfang nehmen", sagte Elwing. „Hab Dank."

„Mir Eurer Erlaubnis werde ich den Hohen König hierher begleiten." Auf Elwings Nicken hin verbeugte sich der Elb und ging aus dem Raum.

Indes richtete Elwing sich rasch her für den überraschenden Besuch Gil-galads. Ihre Söhne ließ sie in guten Händen bei der Amme. Dann eilte sie in das Atrium des Hauses, wo sie Gil-galad empfangen würde. Ob es ein offizieller Besuch war oder ein rein freundschaftlicher?

Einige Zeit später wurde ihr die Ankunft des Hohen Königs angekündigt. Sie winkte ihn herein und Gil-galad trat vor sie. Er war von edlem noldorischen Blut, hochgewachsen und schön. Bei sich trug er seinen Speer Aeglos und die Rüstung, die ihm seinen Namen verliehen hatte: Sternenschein.

„Elwing!", rief er freudig aus und kam lächelnd auf sie zu. „Es ist doch immer wieder eine Freude, deinen Anblick genießen zu dürfen. Du wirst von Tag zu Tag schöner, doch was erwartet man auch Anderes von der Enkelin Lúthiens?" Er beugte sich zu einem Handkuss herab.

„Du schmeichelst mir", sagte Elwing und vollführte einen anmutigen Knicks. „Doch sei mir willkommen in meinem bescheidenen Heim. Was darf ich dir anbieten? Wasser, Wein, etwas Gebäck?"

Sie führte ihn zu einem Tisch, von wo aus sie das Meer erblicken konnten. Gil-galad nahm zunächst einen kräftigen Schluck Wein und nahm sich dann einige Weintrauben. Elwing begnügte sich mit dem Wasser. Der König ließ den Blick über das Land schweifen.

„Es grünt und ist fruchtbar", sagte er an Elwing gewandt. „Das Volk ist gut genährt, ihm fehlt es an nichts."

„Nur an der Wurzel", sagte Elwing.

„Ja …" Kurz darauf fuhr Gil-galad fort: „Ich hörte, ihr seid Eltern geworden."

Ein seliges Lächeln stahl sich auf Elwings Lippen. „Zwei kräftige Söhne, Zwillinge."

Gil-galad grinste. „Das scheint mir in der Familie zu liegen. Darf ich sie sehen?"

„Natürlich!", versicherte Elwing und schickte einen Diener los, die Amme mit ihren Söhnen zu holen.

Ernst legte sich wieder auf das Gesicht des Königs. „Hast du indes etwas von Eluréd und Elurín gehört?", wollte er wissen.

Elwings Miene erstarrte. „Nein. Meine Brüder sind und bleiben verschollen. Und um ehrlich zu sein … ich habe die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass sie gefunden werden. Sie waren damals ja beinahe noch Kinder, als wir geflohen sind."

Gil-galad lehnte sich vor und legte ihr kraftgebend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Es gibt immer Hoffnung", sagte er. In dem Moment erschien die Amme mit den Zwillingen, und seine Miene hellte sich auf. „Ah! Da sind sie ja!"

Elwing nahm der Amme ihre Söhne ab, und Gil-galad stellte sich neben sie, um den Säuglingen in die kleinen verkniffenen Gesichtchen sehen zu können. Sie reichte ihm einen. Zunächst schien Gil-galad überfragt, dann jedoch nahm er das Kind vorsichtig auf den Arm. Er schien verzückt über die Handvoll Halbelb.

„Wie süß!", meinte er.

Elwing lachte. „Und das aus dem Mund eines Mannes!", rief sie aus, während sie sich wieder setzte. Gil-galad tat es ihr gleich. „Du hattest meinen Gemahl erleben müssen, als sie gerade erst geboren waren. Er traute sich nicht einmal, sie anzufassen, aus Angst, sie würden zerbrechen!"

„Wer würde das nicht denken bei so einem kleinen, verletzlichen Wesen?", entgegnete Gil-galad.

Das Kind, das er auf dem Arm hielt, blinzelte und öffnete ein klein wenig die Augen. Es schien den König erst nur missbilligend aus seinen verschlafenen Augen zu mustern, dann aber wurde es munterer. Es begann zu zappeln, quengelte und lachte Gil-galad dabei an. Er kitzelte es, worauf es vergnügt quietschte.

„Sie sind ein Segen", stellte er fest.

Elwing gab ihrem Sohn einen Kuss auf die Nase und kraulte ihn. Das Kind schmiegte sich wohlig lächelnd an sie. „Oh ja, das sind sie!"

„Wie hast du sie genannt?", wollte Gil-galad wissen.

„Sie haben noch keine Namen", entgegnete Elwing. „Ich konnte mich noch nicht für einen passenden entscheiden." Mit einem Male ernst sah sie den König an. „Warum bist du gekommen?"

Er befreite eine Haarsträhne aus der kleinen aber erstaunlich kräftigen Kinderfaust. „Wegen des Feindes", sagte er schlicht. Dann lehnte er sich auf dem Stuhl zurück. „Sämtliche Reiche der Eldar sind gefallen, zuletzt sogar das Verborgene Königreich von Gondolin. Ich lebe im Exil, wir alle leben im Exil, nur noch diese letzte Bastion steht noch. Doch kann sie standhalten?"

„Wir sind tapfer und werden bis zum Letzten kämpfen", sagte Elwing. „Wir sind entwurzelt doch nicht ohne jegliche Hoffnung."

„Diese liegt im Westen", gab Gil-galad zu bedenken. „Die Noldor sind verbannt und können nicht nach Aman. Niemand kann dies."

„Es heißt, Tuor und Idril haben es erreicht", erwiderte Elwing. „Und Earendil ist ihr Sohn. Unermüdlich sucht er nach einem Weg, auch wenn er schmerzlich oft und lange von mir getrennt ist. Wenn er den Weg und die Gnade der Valar nicht findet, dann niemand."

„Ihr werdet stehen und kämpfen, doch werdet ihr auch standhalten, wenn Morgoth zuschlägt?", sagte Gil-galad. „Ihr seid nur wenige … Doch noch immer gibt es die Feanorer. Zwar haben auch sie ihre Reiche verloren – und teils ihr Leben – und streunen nun durch die Wildnis, doch sind sie noch immer stark. Werden sie uns beistehen? Ich denke, Maedhros mindestens würde meinem Ruf folgen. Er war sehr gut Freund mit meinem Vater, bis dieser den Tod fand, und auch jetzt noch, denke ich, wird Maedhros an dieser Freundschaft festhalten. Und seine Brüder stehen hinter ihm."

„Sie!" Erbost sprang Elwing auf. Ihr Sohn erschrak und wimmerte. Erschrocken über ihre eigene Heftigkeit beruhigte sie ihn. Dann wandte sie sich mit blitzenden Augen an Gil-galad. „Bist du nur gekommen, um mir _das_ zu unterbreiten? Sie sind Mörder und Verräter an ihrem eigenen Volk! Sie töteten meinen Vater und überließen meine Brüder dem Tod in der Wildnis! Ich werde mit ihnen nicht zusammenarbeiten!"

„Elwing, du musst!", sagte Gil-galad mit Nachdruck. „Du wirst müssen, wenn der Feind zum letzten vernichtenden Schlag ausholt, ob du nun willst oder nicht. Ja, ich weiß, was du fühlst, auch ich verlor Vater und Heimat in der Nirnaeth Arnoediad, und doch müssen wir all unsere Kräfte zusammen ziehen."

„ _Sie_ sind meine Feinde und ich bin ihr Feind, denn ich besitze den Silmaril, den sie begehren. Sie werden nicht mit mir zusammenarbeiten."

„Auch sie wissen, dass sie es tun müssen, wenn unser Ende bevor steht."

„Earendil wird die Hilfe der Valar erbeten …" Doch selbst Elwing hörte, wie schwach diese Worte klangen.

„Ihr Eid wird sie treiben", sagte Gil-galad.

„Doch wohin?", fragte Elwing.

In dem Moment betrat ein Elb den Raum und meldete sich zurückhaltend zu Wort: „Meine Herrin?"

„Welche Neuigkeiten bringst du?", forderte sie ihn auf zu sprechen.

„Prinz Maedhros bring Nachricht an Euch", sagte er mit einer Verbeugung und reichte ihr einen versiegelten Brief.

Gil-galad warf ihr einen langen Blick zu.

Elwing brach das Siegel und las den Brief. Sie seufzte schwer und reichte Gil-galad mit finsterer Miene den Brief. Besorgt las er ihn. Er sah auf.

„Ich werde sofort aufbrechen und mit Verstärkung wiederkehren", versprach er. Denn er kannte Maedhros gut …

Ein Heer lagerte in den Wäldern Arverniens, verborgen vor den wachsamen Augen der Stadt. Die Soldaten waren Elben. Ihre vier Heerführer saßen auf großen, stolzen Pferden und blickten zu der Stadt hin. Drei von ihnen besaßen kupferrotes Haar, der vierte war rabenschwarz.

„Muss das wirklich sein?", fragte Amras.

Sein ältester Bruder wandte sich ihm zu. Seine einzige linke Hand lag auf den Griff seines großen Schwertes. Maedhros' Augen blitzen auf. „Ja, das muss es", entgegnete er. „Elwing wird ablehnen, denn sie hasst uns." _Und das mit Recht_ , fügte er in Gedanken verbittert an. „Unser Eid gilt aber noch immer, und wie anders als mit unseren Waffen könnten wir ihn erfüllen? Elwing hat ebenso wie jeder anderer kein Recht auf unsere _silmarilli_ , und wir müssen sie uns zurückholen." Leiser fügte er an: „Für unseren Vater und unsere Brüder."

Maglor richtete sich im Sattel auf. „Seht, unser Bote kehrt wieder", sagte er und deutete voraus. „Und hoffentlich mit Nachricht von Elwing."

„Wünschen wir ihr, dass sie richtig entschied", warf Amrod ein.

Sie verfielen in Schweigen und warteten auf die Ankunft des Boten. Rasch war er näher geritten. „Sie sagte nein", rief er ihnen zu, als er nahe des Waldes war.

„Dann werden wir angreifen", beschloss Maedhros mit einer Endgültigkeit in der Stimme, die seine Brüder schaudern ließ.

„Bist du wirklich sicher?", gab Amras noch einmal zu bedenken.

„Earendil ist vor einiger Zeit aus dem Hafen gesegelt und wird so schnell nicht wiederkehren. Seine Abfahrt wird einige der besten Soldaten gebunden haben", erklärte er. Dann wandte er sich an den Boten. „Was ist mit Gil-galad?"

„Er ist ebenfalls vor kurzer Zeit abgereist", sagte dieser.

„Warum bloß?", fragte sich der älteste der Feanorer. Doch tief in sich drinnen war er darüber unendlich erleichtert. Fingon war sein bester Freund gewesen, und sich gegen dessen Sohn zu stellen, hätte er niemals ertragen können.

„Er wird wissen, was wir vorhaben, und ist nach Balar zurückgekehrt, um Verstärkung zu holen", vermutete Maglor.

„Dann werden wir im Schutz der Nacht angreifen", fällte Maedhros seinen Entschluss. „Schlagt unser Lager im Wald auf!"

Amrod wandte als Letzter sein Pferd um. Mit einem letzten Blick auf die Stadt murmelte er: „Mir ist und bleibt nicht wohl bei der Sache."

Maedhros ließ es sich in keinster Weise anmerken, doch auch er dachte so.

Das Heer lagerte tiefer im Wald, jeder der vier Heerführer begab sich zu seinen Männern. Um die Bedrückung zu vertuschen, scherzten Amrod und Amras lauthals mit ihren Leuten, so mancher Weinkrug wurde herumgereicht und hob die Stimmung. Maglor hatte zu seiner Harfe gegriffen und spielte eine melancholische Weise, zu der er mit seiner reinen Stimme sang. Nur Maedhros saß still und für sich an einem Feuer und starrte in die Flammen. Tief in Erinnerungen versunken, ließ er seine Gedanken schweifen. All die Taten, die sie begangen hatten, all das Leid, dass sie verursacht hatten, es machte ihm zu schaffen, und er reute schon lange, den Eid geschworen zu haben, der ihn doch aber so unerbittlich antrieb. Seine Hand und drei seiner Brüder zu verlieren war wohl nur eine geringe Strafe. Wäre der Tod angemessen?

Was ihn zu der Frage führte: Suchte er den Tod?

Ja, er war verbittert und verhärmt. Er war ganz und gar nicht glücklich mit dem, was er in seinem Leben erreicht hatte. Doch würde er, um allem ein Ende zu bereiten, so weit gehen? Er wusste es nicht …

„Heerführer Maedhros?", hörte er einen seiner Männer sagen. Er schreckte auf. „Heerführer Maedhros", wiederholte der Elb, „macht Euch keine Sorgen, Ihr tut das richtige. Die dort", – er deutete in Richtung der Stadt –, „enthalten Euch und Euren Brüdern Euer Eigentum vor. Sie sind ebenso Diebe wie Morgoth Bauglir."

Maedhros lächelte schwach. „Ja, das sind sie wohl", sagte er leise. Doch so recht daran glauben tat er nicht. War es wirklich das Richtige?

Vielleicht gab es nur einen Weg, dies herauszufinden: allein den voran. Es gab für ihn doch stets allein ein Voran, nie ein Zurück. Nie hatte er Halt machen können vor den Dingen, die er mit seiner Familie vor langer Zeit ins Rollen gebracht hatte. Nun trieben sie ihn auch jetzt voran, mit der Waffe in der Hand seinen Feinden entgegen. Und doch sträubte er sich tatsächlich, das Elbenvolk von Arvernien als seinen Feind anzusehen, obgleich es das doch faktisch war.

Er seufzte und richtete sich langsam auf. Ja, es gab keinen anderen Weg, den hatte es nie gegeben. „Lasst uns zu den Waffen greifen", sagte er leise zu dem Elb, der ihn angesprochen hatte, und doch hatten ihn alle verstanden. „Die Nacht ist hereingebrochen, der Mond ist verhüllt. Unter dem Mantel der Dunkelheit werden wir geschützt sein, bis es für sie zu spät ist."

Seine Brüder waren zu ihm getreten. „Der dritte …", sagte Maglor nur. Maedhros sah ihn nicht an, aus Angst vor dem, was er in Maglors Augen lesen würde. Schuldzuweisungen, Vorwürfe … Wie könnte es anders sein?! Doch er täuschte sich. Einer inneren Eingebung folgend trat Maglor auf seinen Bruder zu und schloss ihn in die Arme, auch wenn er ein gutes Stück kleiner war. „Ich werde bei dir sein bis zum Ende", sagte er mit fester Stimme.

Maedhros erstarrte. Doch dann stahl sich ein ehrliches Lächeln auf seine Lippen. „Ich danke dir, ich danke euch allen, meine Brüder", sagte er.

„Für ein Lächeln von dir würden wir alles tun", sagte Amrod leichtfertig.

Ernster fügte Amras an: „Du tust es viel zu selten …"

Maedhros senkte den Blick. „Ich weiß", sagte er leise. Doch dann holte er tief Luft. „So lasst uns nun also tun, wozu wir verpflichtet sind."

Schwer nickten seine Brüder und bereiteten den Aufbruch vor. Maedhros indes war aufgesessen und wartete, bis alles bereit war, während er die Stadt im Auge behielt. Alles war friedlich, wahrscheinlich ahnten sie jedoch etwas, erwarteten aber hoffentlich nicht sofort den Angriff, der nun erfolgen würde. Vier Heere, vereint zu einem großen, gegen jene nahezu wehrlosen Elben … Es hieß, Elwing sei Mutter von Zwillingen, so wie ihre Brüder Zwillinge gewesen waren, die Maedhros nicht hatte retten können. So wie seine eigenen Brüder Zwillinge waren, die er vor sich selbst retten musste …

Maedhros schüttelte den Kopf, um diese wirren Gedanken zu verscheuchen. Er musste sich jetzt auf Wesentlicheres konzentrieren und durfte nicht zulassen, dass seine wehleidigen Gedanken ihn ablenkten. Elwing war die Feindin der Feanorer, denn sie besaß ihren Silmaril, und nur das zählte im Augenblick. Sie würde zahlen für ihren Diebstahl, und wenn sie nicht freiwillig wieder hergab, was rechtens nicht ihres war, dann würde sie eben fühlen!

Das Heer war nun aufbruchsbereit und die Feanorer waren an die Seite ihres ältesten Bruders geritten. Er ließ die Hörner nicht blasen, doch gab er auch keine Anweisung, besonders leise zu sein. Dennoch schwiegen die Soldaten; offenbar bedrückte auch sie das Bevorstehende. Und doch folgten sie Maedhros weiterhin bedingungslos. Er war stolz auf sie.

Maedhros trieb sein Pferd an. Er ritt ohne Sattel und Zaumzeug. Nach seiner quälenden Gefangenschaft auf dem Thangorodrim hatte er gelernt, völlig freihändig zu reiten, um in der Schlacht sein Schwert führen zu können, so wie er Vieles hatte neu lernen müssen. Nun führte er das Schwert mit der Linken noch tödlicher als mit der Rechten. Weitere Elben sollten dies nun am eigenen Leib spüren.

Noch ein letztes Mal hoffte Maedhros für Gil-galad, dass er fern blieb und zu spät käme; Maedhros könnte es nie vor Fingon verantworten, wenn er sich gezwungen sah, dessen Sohn auch nur ein Haar zu krümmen. Wahrscheinlich stand Gil-galad so oder so völlig anders zum Oberhaupt der Feanorer, wahrscheinlich verachtete er ihn dafür, gegen das Volk seines besten Freundes in die Schlacht zu ziehen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er Recht.

Vielleicht war es ja ganz gut, dass Fingon tot war und den Irrsinn dieser Zeit nicht mehr miterleben musste.

Als sie nun schon nahe bei der Stadt waren, ließ Maedhros dann doch die Hörner erklingen. Seine Feinde sollten nicht völlig unvorbereitet getroffen werden, so hatten sie wenigstens ein wenig Zeit, sich vorzubereiten. Maedhros ließ sein Heer Aufstellung nehmen. Dann bliesen die Hörner Angriff. Keine heroischen Reden, keine Mut machenden Worte. Dies war nicht Maedhros' Art.

Sie griffen an.

Hinterher wusste Maedhros nicht mehr viel von der Schlacht. Ein Abglanz dessen, was einst seinen Vater beflügelt hatte, flammte nun auch in seinen Augen auf, und er stürzte sich mit Leib und Seele in den Kampf. Alles schlechte Gewissen, jedes Reuegefühl war zumindest für den Moment wie weggefegt. Es gab nur noch ihn, sein Schwert, seine Feinde. Nichts war mehr wichtig auf dieser Welt als diese drei Dinge. Mit Ausnahme diesen einen Dinges.

„Findet Elwing!", rief er über das Schlachtfeld, in das sich die Stadt im Nu verwandelt hatte. „Findet sie lebend oder tot! Entreißt ihr den Silmaril!"

Er trieb sein großes Schlachtross voran und seine Soldaten folgten ihm. Der Lange achtete nicht darauf, wen er da alles niederritt, es war ihm einerlei. Vor ihm waren nun alle Feinde gleich. Sein Instinkt trieb ihn und schon bald ritt er im Sturmgalopp zu Earendils Haus. Wo sonst sollten Elwing und ihr Diebesgut sein? Er würde das Haus, wenn es denn sein musste, niederreißen und bis auf die Grundmauern abbrennen, um zu bekommen, wonach er verlangte. Elwing würde büßen!

Fern auf dem weiten Ozean wendete ein prächtiges Schiff, um wieder Kurs auf Beleriands Osten zu nehmen. Verzweifelt gab es alles, was seine Planken und Segel hergaben. Es stampfte und pflügte durch die See. Doch die Valar hatten andere Pläne als Arverniens Rettung vor dem Zorn der Feanorer. Ein Sturm kam auf, kein irdisch Wetter, und mit Urgewalten trieb es das Schiff, schon als es in Sichtweite zur Küste und der brennenden Stadt war, wieder hinauf auf das Meer und in den Westen.

Ein einzelner Schiffer schrie verzweifelt auf und rief nach Frau und Söhnen, doch niemand antwortete.

Ungeachtet dessen tobte die Schlacht in der Stadt weiter. Es wurde getötet und getötet und niemand achtete darauf, wer ihm da vor die Klinge geriet. Ein drittes Mal standen Elben gegen Elben. Würde es denn nie aufhören? Die Grausamkeit war nicht zu beschreiben, denn es war stets dieselbe. Leichen von Freund und Feind gleichermaßen pflasterten die Straßen, Blut rann herab und färbte das Meer rot. Brände wüteten in der Stadt, ob nun absichtlich gelegt oder nicht. Und mitten in dieser Apokalypse war Maedhros, wie er durch den Rauch ritt und schließlich durch die Schwaden brach, als er eine Hügelkuppe erreichte.

Vor ihm stand Earendils Haus, daran bestand kein Zweifel.

„Ergreift sie!", befahl er seinen Männern, die mit ihm hatten mithalten können, und reckte das Schwert in die Höhe. Sein Schlachtross bäumte sich mit wirbelnden Hufen auf.

Die Soldaten stürmten laut rufend das Haus. Indes patrouillierte Maedhros um das Haus herum, dass ihm auch ja niemand entkam. Die Blumenbeete mussten sehr unter den Hufen seines Pferdes leiden, doch es war einerlei. Ihm würde niemand entwischen! Leider war dies jedoch schon geschehen.

„Mein Herr, seht dort!", rief einer der Soldaten und deutete die Küste entlang.

Maedhros wandte sich um und sah jemanden fliehen. Eine einzelne Person war es, eine Frau. Und aus ihren Armen schien das Licht des Silmarils, Maedhros würde es unter Tausenden wiedererkennen. Frustriert schrie er auf.

„Nehmt alle in diesem Haus gefangen!", befahl er. „Dann brennt es nieder!" Er wartete nicht ab, bis seine Befehle befolgt wurden, sondern sprengte gleich voran. Sein Ross wieherte, seine Augen glühten förmlich. Die Hufe donnerten über den Boden und sprühten Funken. Maedhros hielt seine Feindin fest im Blick und holte rasch auf. Doch auch sie wusste sehr wohl darum, dass der Feanorer ihr auf den Fersen war. Sie schrie verzweifelt auf und rannte mit wehendem Haar so schnell sie konnte. Es sollte nicht reichen.

Als sie erkannte, dass sie allein Maedhros in diesem Gelände niemals abhängen konnte, blieb sie stehen und sah Maedhros trotzig an. Ein boshaftes Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. Gleich würde er sie gefangen haben, und dann würde er sie eigenhändig an den Haaren zurück schleifen. Und dann würde er …!

Elwing sprang.

Vor Schreck zügelte Maedhros sein Pferd hart und starrte die Klippe hinab. Elwing war tatsächlich hinab gesprungen! Mitsamt dem Silmaril! Zutiefst erstaunt und geschockt, konnte Maedhros für einen Augenblick nichts weiter tun als fassungslos zu starren. Dann entlud sich all seine Wut in einem weit gellenden Schrei.

„Verdammtes Weib!", rief er. „Verflucht sollst du sein!" Nun hatten die Fluten des Meeres sie verschluckt mitsamt dem Silmaril. _Seinem_ Silmaril! Wie konnte sie sich erdreisten!

Dann schlug Verzweiflung über ihn zusammen. Wie sollten seine Brüder und er jetzt nun noch ihren Eid erfüllen? Das Ewige Dunkel würde sie erwarten, nie konnten sie mehr all ihren Besitz beisammen haben. Und er, Maedhros, ältester der sieben Söhne Feanors und Oberhaupt dieses Hauses, hatte versagt. Er hatte seine Brüder nicht vor ihrem Schicksal retten können. Er hatte sie nicht vor sich selbst retten können …

Plötzlich hielt er inne. Seine Brüder! Seit die Schlacht voll entbrannt war, hatte er sie nicht mehr gesehen. Ein sehr ungutes Gefühl beschlich ihn. Ihnen war doch nichts zugestoßen, oder? Wenn er schon hier versagt hatte, wenn er sie schon zur Verdammnis getrieben hatte, dann wollte er sie wenigstens aus der Schlacht retten. Er riss sein Pferd herum und jagte zurück zur Stadt.

In der Ferne schoss ein weißer Vogel gen Himmel, den Silmaril an der Brust.

Indes war das Wetter auch an der Küste umgeschlagen. Dunkle, sturmschwere Wolken waren vom Meer aufgezogen und verhangen den Himmel. Regen setzte ein und verwandelte die Feuerwände in graue Rauchschwaden, die das Atmen schwer machten. Wer in der Stadt noch lebte, war entweder einer der Soldaten der Feanorer und gehörte zu der deutlichen Überzahl oder war Kriegsgefangener in der eigenen, gefallenen Stadt. Zahllose Verletze lagen stöhnend und sterbend in den Straßen, kaum jemand kümmerte sich um sie. Viele von ihnen waren Bürger, nicht wenige Soldaten der gefallenen Stadt oder der Feanorer. Einigen der feanorischen Soldaten steckten die Klingen ihrer Kameraden noch im Leib, denn gegen diese hatten sie sich in ihrer Verwirrung, andere Elben zu töten, gewandt, als sie erkannt hatten, was sie da taten. Irgendwo in der Stadt schrie ein einzelnes Kind weinend nach seiner Mutter.

Das Feuer in Maedhros' Augen war erloschen. Fassungslos besaß er sich das Bild, das sich ihm bot. Und er war schuld. Er war schuld! ER! Tränen stiegen in seinen grauen Augen auf, und er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sehnlichst wünschte er sich, all das rückgängig machen zu können. Was hatte er da bloß angerichtet? Wie hatte es dazu kommen können?

„Bruder!"

Maglors Ruf schreckte Maedhros aus seinen bitteren Reuegedanken auf. Er blickte auf und sah seinen Bruder auf sich zu eilen. Maglor sah sehr in Eile aus. Als sei irgendetwas Schlimmes geschehen … Doch was konnte noch schlimmer sein als diese Katastrophe, die er heraufbeschworen hatte? Maedhros sprang von seinem Pferd und trat auf seinen Bruder zu.

„Die Zwillinge!", rief Maglor. „Schnell!"

„Was ist mit ihnen geschehen?", fragte Maedhros alarmiert.

„Komm!", drängte Maglor.

Sie hetzten los.

„Der Silmaril …", begann Maedhros auf dem Weg.

„Du tatest, was du tun konntest", beschwichtigte Maglor ihn, der dachte, sein Bruder spiele auf den Angriff an.

„Elwing ist gesprungen", beichtete Maedhros. „Sie ist mitsamt unserem Silmaril in die Fluten des Meeres gesprungen. Entweder ist sie ertrunken oder gleich an den Felsen zerschellt, niemals wird sie lebend entkommen sein."

Maglor sah ihn entsetzt an, jedoch ohne im Laufen inne zu halten. Dann aber sagte er: „Nein, ich glaube, sie ist entkommen und ist nun auf dem Weg zu Earendil. Erst vor wenigen Minuten sah ich einen großen weißen Vogel zum Himmel aufsteigen. Sein Gefieder strahlte hell und weit. Es muss der Silmaril gewesen sein und der Vogel war Elwing."

Maedhros schwieg. „Wir stehen auf der falschen Seite", sagte er. „Die Valar sind gegen uns, dies war ein deutliches Zeichen."

Indes sah nun auch Maedhros, was seinen Bruder so in Eile versetzt hatte. Amrod und Amras lagen schwer verwundet am Boden. Maedhros stöhnte auf und kniete sich auf die nassen Pflastersteine neben die Tragen seiner Brüder. „Meine Brüder …" Seine Stimme war weinerlich.

„Tut … tut uns leid", röchelte Amrod. Amras hustete und spuckte Blut; er konnte nicht einmal mehr die Augen öffnen, jeden Augenblick würde er seinen letzten Atemzug machen. Maglor hatte sich neben Maedhros gekniet und weinte mit gesenktem Kopf, denn für die Zwillinge gab es keine Rettung mehr.

„Nein, dir muss nichts leidtun", sagte Maedhros und beeilte sich, Amrods Hand zu ergreifen. „Es ist alles meine Schuld. Ihr wolltet mich davon abhalten, und ich hörte nicht auf euch. Ihr folgtet mir, doch ich hätte es nicht zulassen dürfen."

„Nein, Maitimo, du bist unschuldig, ebenso wie wir alle unschuldig sind und auch wieder nicht", hielt Amrod dagegen. Auch ihm bereitete das Sprechen nun immer größere Mühen. Er hustete. „Vater … Vater wäre …"

„Sei ruhig, Ambarto, sei ruhig …", sagte Maglor sanft. „Streng dich nicht an."

Amras stöhnte auf und wand sich. Blut tränkte seine Kleidung und floss ungehindert auf das Pflaster. Ein letzter Hauch entfloh sich seinen Lippen, dann schwieg er für immer.

Ein unterdrücktes Wimmern entfloh sich Maedhros. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er sich so hilflos gefühlt. Gab es denn nichts, was er tun konnte? Konnte er in keinster Weise verhindernd, dass seine Welt aufhörte, weiterhin zu bröckeln? Mit jedem Atemzug, den Amrod tat, bröckelte sie ein wenig mehr, bald würde sie gänzlich zerfallen.

„Ich muss …" Rasselnd holte der Sterbende Luft. „… muss folgen …"

„Bitte nicht …" Maedhros' Stimme brach, denn er wusste nur zu gut, dass er nichts tun konnte. Tränen rannen ihm über die Wangen und benässten Amrods Gesicht, über das er sich gebeugt hatte.

Amrod fand die Kraft für einen letzten Atemzug. „Vermiss mich nicht zu sehr", sagte er leise. Dann lag er still.

Schluchzend warf Maedhros sich über seine jüngsten Brüder. Warum nur war die Welt so grausam zu ihm? Warum?! Er verstand es nicht. Warum musste alles falsch laufen? Alles verkehrt sein?

Maglor blieb stumm. Er hatte das Gesicht gen Himmel gewandt und weinte stumme Tränen. Sie vermischten sich mit dem Regen auf seinem Gesicht. „Lass uns die Zwillinge suchen", sagte er.

Maedhros erstarrte. Langsam richtete er sich auf und sah seinen einzigen noch lebenden Bruder an, als sei er nicht mehr ganz bei Trost. „Sie sind tot!", sagte er ein wenig heftiger als beabsichtigt. „Da, sieh hin, dort liegen sie leblos. Wegen mir!"

„Ach hör doch auf!", widersprach Maglor, der wusste, dass er oftmals nur so gegen die Bitternis, die Maedhros zerfraß, ankommen konnte. Sanfter fuhr er fort: „Ich rede nicht von unseren geliebten Brüdern, deren Verlust so unendlich schmerzt, dass es nicht zu ertragen ist. Ich rede von Earendils Söhnen."

Nun sah Maedhros Maglor an, als habe er wirklich den Verstand verloren. „Sie sind vermutlich schon längst tot", warf er ein.

Stumm schüttelte Maglor den Kopf und deutete auf zwei Soldaten, die eine Elbin aus Arvernien gepackt hielten. Die Soldaten traten vor. „Sie ist die Amme der Kinder", sagte Maglor. „Man fand sie, als sie im nahen Wald umher streifte. Sie muss Earendils Söhne dort irgendwo versteckt haben."

Maedhros sah die Frau an, die den Blick ängstlich erwiderte. Was er dachte, war in diesem Augenblick nicht zu ergründen. Er trat auf die Frau zu, die Stirn gekräuselt, die Augen leicht zusammengekniffen. „Führe uns zu ihnen", befahl er.

Die Frau erbleichte. „Niemals …", sagte sie schwach und fügte dann an, sich an ihre Position erinnernd: „Mein Herr …"

„Tu, was dir befohlen." Maedhros sprach ruhig und keineswegs laut. Und gerade darin lag die Gefährlichkeit.

Die Frau wurde noch blasser und beeilte sich zu nicken, als der große Noldo von oben auf sie herab starrte. Dann nickte sie und beeilte sich, dem Befehl nachzukommen.

Maglor ordnete alles Nötige für die Bestattung von Amrod und Amras an. Sie sollten ein Feuerbegräbnis erhalten, ganz so wie ihr Vater verbrannt war. Es sollte stattfinden, wenn die beiden letzten Feanorer wiederkehrten, denn die Frau versicherte, dass sie nicht lang weg sein würden. Doch Maglor drängte zur Eile, denn er befürchtete, dass das Wetter den Kindern schaden könnte. Es hieß, sie seien Halbelben, und er wusste nicht, wie sie aufgrund ihres Menschenblutes von Tuor und Beren Wetterunbilden verkraften konnten.

Sie machten sich auf den Weg. Eilig ging die Frau voran, denn sie hatte dieselben Befürchtungen wie Maglor, wenn auch zu ihrem großen Erstaunen, und ein schlechtes Gewissen beschlich sie, dass sie die kleinen Kinder schutzlos im Wald gelassen hatte, auch wenn sie sie vor den Feanorern hatte schützen wollen. Der Weg führte sie tief in den Wald hinein an einen gut verborgenen kleinen See mit einem Wasserfall hinab in den See. Indes war das Wetter wieder aufgeklärt, es regnete nicht mehr. Es war wahrlich kein irdisch Wetter gewesen. Maedhros fragte sich, was die Valar damit bezweckt hatten, denn es hatte sie in keinster Weise behindert.

Schon als sie sich dem See näherten, zögerte die Frau immer wieder und sah sich um. Sie fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl. Und nachtragen konnte es ihr keiner. Soeben hatten ebenjene Feanorer hinter ihr ihr Heim zerstört und nun musste sie die Kinder, die zu schützen ihr befohlen ward, an die Feanorer ausliefern. Schließlich hielt sie inne.

„Hier, meine Herren …", sagte sie leise.

Maglor trat vor und sah sich um. Maedhros folgte ihm, die Hand am noch immer blutigen Schwert. Plötzlich sah Maglor eine Bewegung im Wasser und eilte darauf zu. Es war ein Kind, das da seelenruhig im Wasser planschte. Maglor eilte auf es zu und hob es vorsichtig hoch. Die Frau unterdrückte gerade noch rechtzeitig einen erschrockenen Schrei. Der kleine Junge sah Maglor groß an, dann begann er zu weinen und zu strampeln; er spürte instinktiv die Gefahr. Maglor redete beruhigend auf ihn ein und strich ihm über den Kopf, während er ihn in seinen Mantel wickelte, um ihn zu trocknen und zu wärmen.

„Wo ist der andere?", fragte er die Amme.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht, mein Herr", sagte sie ehrlich. „Aber er muss hier irgendwo sein."

In dem Moment hörten sie ein Quengeln aus der Richtung des Wasserfalls. Maglor eilte darauf zu und sah sich aufmerksam um. Zunächst jedoch fand er nichts, bis er auf die Idee kam, hinter dem Wasserfall zu sehen. Dort lag eine kleine, gut verborgene Höhle. Sie war trocken und recht geschützt, ein ideales Versteck. Und dort war der Zwillingsbruder des kleinen Jungen. Maglor nahm auch ihn auf den Arm und trat wieder zu seinem eigenen Bruder. Ein winziges Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, als er die kleinen Kinder in seinen Armen betrachtete. Auch wenn diese anscheinend ganz und gar nicht damit einverstanden waren, bei ihm zu sein.

„Töte sie."

Maglor sah seinen Bruder entsetzt an. Die Frau konnte den Schrei nun nicht mehr unterdrücken. „Aber, Bruder!", rief Maglor aus. „Wie könnte ich?"

„Töte sie, du hast mich schon richtig verstanden!", knurrte Maedhros.

Da sah Maglor die Tränen in den Augen seines Bruders. „Maitimo …"

„Ich ertrage es nicht mehr!", rief Maedhros verzweifelt aus und wandte sich ab. „Ich ertrage es nicht mehr … Erst habe ich Eluréd und Elurín nicht retten können, dann ebenso wenig unsere Zwillinge. Und jetzt die da! Ich kann nicht mehr. Bitte, töte sie …"

Vorsichtig legte Maglor die Zwillinge auf seinen Mantel und hoffte, dass sie nicht wegkrabbelten. Die Kinder plärrten protestierend. Dann trat er zu Maedhros, der sich mit dem Rücken an einen Baum zu Boden hatte sinken lassen. „Bruder, es sind nur Kinder", sagte er sanft. „Wie viele unschuldige Kinder haben wir heute getötet? Zu viele. Lass es uns mit jenen beiden wieder irgendwie zu einem Teil ausgleichen. Sie sind vollkommen unbeschriebene Blätter, wir können vergessen lassen, dass sie Earendils Söhne sind. Wenn er jemals wiederkehrt, dann wird er denken, sie seinen gestorben und wird nicht nach ihnen suchen. Und ganz ehrlich: Wäre Earendil überhaupt jemals ein guter Vater für sie gewesen? Er war nie für sie da gewesen … Habe Mitleid mit ihnen, so wie ich welches für sie habe. Lass mich ihnen ein Vater sein."

Maedhros sah seinen Bruder lange an, dann ließ er den Blick zu den beiden kleinen Kindern schweifen. Er schwieg und überlegte, rang innerlich mit sich. Schließlich wandte er sich an die Frau. „Verschwinde", sagte er schlicht. „Und es sei dir geraten, dich nie wieder blicken zu lassen."

Die Frau starrte ihn groß an. Dann besann sie sich, raffte die Röcke und eilte davon, um tatsächlich nie wieder gesehen zu werden.

Dann wandte Maedhros sich wieder Maglor zu. „Und wie willst du sie nennen?"

Ein dankbares Lächeln stahl sich auf Maglors Gesicht. „Für jenen, den ich im Wasser fand: Elros. Für jenen, den ich in der Höhle fand: Elrond."

* * *

Mir sei an dieser Stelle ein kleines AU erlaubt. Es ist von Tolkien belegt, dass Elrond und Elros die Mutternamen sind, also von Elwing vergeben. Aber ich fand schon immer, dass es so besser passte, daher hatte ich es bei dieser Version belassen, auch nachdem ich gelesen hatte, wer eigentlich die Namen vergab. Darüber hinaus erhält dieses Kapitel in meinem OS Chasing the Dragon eine Fortsetzung.


	2. Die Sache mit dem Putzen

„Onkel Maglor!", schallte ein heller Ruf durch das Herrenhaus auf dem Amon Ereb in Ossiriand. Ein kleiner Junge, ein Halbelb, stürmte weinend durch die Flure. Seine Wange war angeschwollen.

Er hatte Zahnschmerzen.

„Onkel Maglor!", jaulte er wieder.

„Na na, mein kleiner Elrond", beschwichtigte der Zweitälteste der Noldorprinzen den kleinen Halbelb. Er fing ihn auf und hob ihn hoch. Elrond schlang ihm seine Arme um den Hals und schluchze herzerweichend. „Was hast du denn?", wollte Maglor von seinem Ziehsohn wissen.

„Zahnaua …", nuschelte dieser und hielt sich die Wange. Keine so gute Idee, denn sogleich flammte Schmerz auf. „Aua!", heulte er.

Maglor redete beruhigend auf ihn ein und wiegte das Kind. „Pass auf", sagte er. „Ich bring dich jetzt in dein Zimmer und dann hol ich den Arzt. Und wenn du ganz tapfer bist, dann sing ich dir was vor. Einverstanden?"

Elrond schniefte und nickte dann. Maglor gab ihm einen Stups auf die Nase und tat wie geheißen. Indes war auch Maedhros, Maglors älterer Bruder, hinzugekommen und sah den Kleinen mitleidig an. Wenn Maglor bedachte, dass sein Bruder vormals dafür gewesen war, Earendils Zwillingssöhne zu töten, so war dies eine angenehme Wende, ihn ebenfalls besorgt um Elrond zu sehen.

Maglor setzte Elrond auf dessen Bett und ging den Heiler des Hauses suchen. Maedhros setzte sich neben Elrond und hielt ihn im Arm. Indes hatte auch Elros bemerkt, dass es seinem Bruder nicht gut ging, und stand ihm nun ebenfalls bei.

„'tschuldigung", nuschelte Elrond.

Elros wusste, wofür. Vor einiger Zeit hatte auch er Zahnschmerzen gehabt, und Elrond hatte sich erlaubt, seinen Spaß mit seinem Bruder zu haben. „Schon gut!", meinte Elros und nahm Elrond in den Arm.

Maglor kehrte wieder, den Heiler im Schlepptau. Als Elrond den Arzt sah, versank er gleich noch ein wenig mehr in den Kissen als ohnehin schon. Der Heiler mochte die beiden nicht, da sie schließlich die Söhne des Feindes von Maedhros und Maglor waren. Nur die Hausherren und ihre Liebe zu den kleinen Jungen verhinderten, dass diese die Abneigung des Heilers offen zu spüren bekamen.

Der Elb sah mit strenger Mine auf den jungen Patienten herab. „Mund auf", befahl er.

Elrond schüttelte den Kopf und presste die Lippen aufeinander.

„Elrond, mach, was er sagt", sagte Maglor und setzte sich auf die andere Seite von ihm, sodass Elrond nun zwischen seinen „Onkeln" war. „Der Arzt will dir doch nur helfen, also musst du schon den Mund aufmachen. Es wird auch nicht wehtun, ich versprech's. Du willst doch, dass ich dir etwas vorsinge, oder?"

Der kleine Halbelb schüttelte erneut mit wehleidiger Mine den Kopf, dann machte er aber dennoch den Mund auf.

„Aha, so ist das also", warf Maedhros ein. „Erpressung!" Trotz der Situation musste er schmunzeln, ein seltener Anblick bei ihm.

Maglor zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Der Heiler kniete sich vor Elrond, öffnete seine Tasche und holte einige Instrumente hervor. Der Junge packte Maglors Hand und drückte sie fest. Beruhigend tätschelte der Noldo die Hand seines Ziehsohnes.

„Mach die Augen zu", riet er ihm.

Eilfertig kam Elrond dem nach.

Mit regungsloser Mine machte der Heiler sich daran, die Problemzone ausfindig zu machen. Er kratzte mal hier und pochte mal da. Elrond verzog das Gesicht und strampelte mit den Beinen; es war offensichtlich sehr unangenehm. Maglor räusperte sich warnend. Daraufhin ließ der Heiler von Elrond ab.

„Da hat der Herr also zu viel genascht und zu wenig geputzt", sagte er mit autoritärer Stimme.

Elrond jammerte.

Maglor warf seinem Bruder einen Blick zu, der mehr als tausend Worte sagte. „Wir haben sie also doch verwöhnt!", schien er sagen zu wollen.

Nun war es an Maedhros, mit der Schulter zu zucken. „Na ja, ein paar Gramm zu viel haben sie vielleicht doch auf den Rippen", bedeutete sein Blick.

„Gib ihm ein Betäubungsmittel", sagte Maglor zu dem Heiler.

„Sehr wohl", meinte dieser und holte ein Fläschchen aus seiner Tasche. Als er es öffnete, verteilte sich ein stark antiseptischer Duft im Raum. Er gab ein wenig davon in einen Becher und reichte ihn Elrond. „Gut spülen", wies er ihn an.

Elrond roch daran, verzog das Gesicht und reichte den Becher zurück.

„Dann wird's weh tun."

Der Becher war sogleich leer.

Mit angewidertem Blick schob Elrond die Flüssigkeit im Mund hin und her. Dabei zog er die Nase kraus und sah eindeutig danach aus, als wäre er am liebsten ganz weit weg. Maglor lächelte.

„Toll machst du das", sagte er und strich dem Jungen über den Kopf. „Ganz tapfer."

Schließlich durfte Elrond das Mittel wieder ausspucken. „Ich spür nichts mehr im Mund!", beklagte er sich undeutlich.

„Umso besser", erwiderte der Arzt. „Mund auf."

Erneut machte er sich an Elronds Zähnen zu schaffen und versorgte die zwei Löcher, die er gefunden hatte. Vorsichtshalber hielt Maglor dem Jungen die Ohren zu; die Geräusche waren schließlich das Schlimmste. Dennoch sah man deutlich, dass die Behandlung mehr als unangenehm war. Elrond kamen die Tränen und er begann, seine Zähne (und erst recht den Heiler, der mit unbewegter Miene seine Arbeit tat) zu hassen. Da Maglor mit Ohren zuhalten beschäftigt war, war es an Maedhros, Elronds Hand zu halten und seine gesunde Wange zu tätscheln. Es brachte immerhin ein wenig Trost.

Als der Arzt fertig war, floss allgemeine Erleichterung durch den Raum. Abschließend schmierte der Heiler noch eine Salbe auf ein Tuch und wickelte dieses um Elronds Kopf, sodass die Salbe auf seiner dicken Backe lag.

„Lass das die ersten Stunden drauf", sagte er. „Du wirst merken, es kühlt und lindert Schmerzen und Schwellung. Danach reicht es, wenn du deine Zähne mit Eis kühlst. In Zukunft pflegst du deine Zähne besser!"

Elrond nickte eifrig, auch wenn der strenge Ton ihn einschüchterte.

Maglor schickte den Heiler mit einem strengen Blick aus dem Raum. Lächelnd wandte er sich an Elrond. „Siehst du, tapferer kleiner Mann, alles überstanden", sagte er.

Elrond schlang die Arme um ihn und vergrub das Gesicht in seinem Gewand. „Singst du jetzt?", wollte er wissen.

Maglor verstand ihn kaum. „Natürlich, ich hab's versprochen."

Auch Maedhros beteuerte Elronds Tapferkeit und ließ die drei allein. Elros kuschelte sich an Maglor, nachdem dieser seine Harfe geholt hatte, und auch Elrond klammerte sich wieder an ihn. Maglor begann zu spielen. Schmunzelnd bemerkte er nebenbei, dass er äußerst kreativ war, was Kinderlieder anging, seit seine beiden Kleinen im Haus waren. Er liebte sie wie sein eigen Fleisch und Blut und war froh, wenigstens sie vor seinen Untaten und denen seiner Brüder erretten zu können. Dass er sie bei sich aufgenommen und großgezogen hatte, war vielleicht ein Akt der symbolischen Wiedergutmachung, auch wenn er wusste, dass seine Schuld niemals würde beglichen werden können.

Elrond war von der wunderschönen Musik alsbald eingeschlafen. Als es schon mitten in der Nacht war, wachte er jedoch wieder auf. Jemand hatte ihm das Tuch abgenommen und ihm dafür einen feuchten Lappen auf die Wange gelegt. Er war in seinem Bett, seine Kuscheldecke bis zu den Schultern hochgezogen.

Seine Zähne taten weh.

Er schluchzte und erneut kamen ihm die Tränen.

Noch schlaftrunken kletterte er aus seinem Bett und tapste zur Tür. Da die Klinke recht weit oben angebracht war (die Elben des ersten Zeitalters waren sehr hoch gewachsen), kam Elrond nicht an sie heran. Also klopfte er.

Es waren unruhige Zeiten, in denen sie lebten, und da Maglor seine Ziehsöhne teuer waren, wachten Nacht für Nacht zwei Elben vor ihrem Gemach. Einer von denen machte nun die Tür auf und kniete sich vor Elrond, um mit ihm auf Augenhöhe zu sein.

„Nanu, wen haben wir denn da?", fragte er. „Solltest du nicht schlafen?"

Betreten blickte Elrond zu Boden. „Eigentlich schon", nuschelte er. „Aber ich hab Zahnaua. Kannst du mich zu Onkel Maglor bringen?"

„Natürlich kann ich das!", beteuerte der Wächter und nahm den kleinen Elb in den Arm.

„Ich mag deine Rüstung", sagte der Junge unvermittelt, als sie auf dem Weg zu Maglors Gemächern waren. Der Wächter hatte ihn in seinen Mantel gehüllt, da er nur sein Nachthemd trug. „Ich will auch so eine!", verkündete Elrond.

„Sicher wirst du auch mal so eine haben", sagte der Elb schmunzelnd. „Frag doch mal deinen Onkel."

Elrond nickte eifrig.

Vor Maglors Tür angekommen, klopfte der Elb. Ein missmutiges Brummen kam von der anderen Seite der Tür.

„Herr Maglor, ich habe hier einen kleinen Jungen für Euch", verkündete der Elb.

Sogleich flog die Tür auf und Maglor sah mit der besorgten Mine eines Vaters auf Elrond hinab. Dieser streckte die Arme nach ihm aus und ließ sich von ihm hochheben. Er kuschelte sich fest an ihn.

„Hab Zahnaua", klagte er.

Maglor strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. „Das wird schon wieder", vertröstete er ihn. Dann wandte er sich an den Wächter. „Hab Dank."

„Mein Prinz, es war mir eine Selbstverständlichkeit", sagte dieser, verbeugte sich und kehrte auf seinen Posten zurück.

Maglor trug Elrond zu seinem Bett und nahm ihn mit unter die Decke. Sogleich schmiegte der Junge sich fest an ihn.

„Ich darf doch heute Nacht bei dir schlafen, oder?", sagte er.

„Natürlich!", beteuerte Maglor.

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Elronds Gesicht. „Ich hab dich lieb, Onkel", sagte er. Er und sein Bruder nannten Feanors älteste Söhne Onkel, denn so wirklich Väter waren sie ja nicht. Aber dennoch hatten sie sie lieb, als seien sie ihre Väter. Und das waren sie, viel mehr, als Earendil es jemals vermocht hätte. Elrond dachte darüber nach, was Maglor ihm alles über Earendil erzählt hatte. Er hatte nicht viel von dem verstanden und vermutete, dass Maglor ihm auch noch nicht alles erzählt hatte, doch das wusste er: Er hatte seinen „Vater" nie kennen gelernt, war er doch noch ein Säugling, als Maglor sich seiner annahm, und Earendil wäre so oder so nie für ihn da gewesen. Da hatte er wirklich lieber seinen „Onkel", seinen richtigen Vater.

„Elrond, sieh her", sagte Maglor.

Elrond blickte auf und sah, wie Maglor ihm einen Plüschbären hinhielt. Er hatte Knopfaugen, flauschiges Fell und lächelte seine neuen Besitzer gutmütig an. Maglor hatte die ganze Nacht daran gesessen, denn wenn auch die Musik seine größte Freude war, so hatte auch er irgendwo das handwerkliche Geschick seines Vaters geerbt.

„Für mich?", fragte Elrond vorsichtig.

„Natürlich", sagte Maglor lächelnd. „Schließlich warst du heute ganz tapfer."

Elrond drückte den Bären fest an sich und quietschte vor Freude. „Du bist der beste Onkel der Welt!", jubelte er und gab ihm einen feuchten Kinderkuss auf die Wange.

Maglors Lächeln wurde breiter. Nein, nicht die Musik war seine größte Freude, diese beiden Jungen waren es. Er nahm ihn in den Arm. „Ich hab dich lieb, mein Sohn" murmelte er.

Wenn er daran zurück dachte, wie es am Anfang stand… Als er mit den kleinen Kindern auf dem Arm in das Herrenhaus zurückkehrte, das sein Bruder und er in Ossiriand auf dem Amon Ereb errichtet hatten (sehr zum Missfallen der Laiquendi, versteht sich, obwohl sie es ihnen freiwillig gestattet hatten), nachdem Himring gefallen war, hatte es ihm viele erboste, verwunderte und erzürnte Blicke und auch den einen oder anderen offenen Widerspruch eingebracht. Doch ihm war es die Sache wert. Dass die Laiquendi freilich nicht damit glücklich werden konnten, dass er sich nun Earendils Söhnen annahm, war so oder so zu erwarten gewesen. Dass sie ihn einen Kindesentführer nannten, war fast ebenso wahrscheinlich. Er versuchte, sich nicht weiter daran zu stören.

Sein Bruder war da schon anders. Vor allem zu Beginn lag nicht selten Abscheu in seinen Augen. Er mied die Kinder wo es ging, und wenn es nicht ging, dann konnte er ihnen auf Gedeih und Verderb keine Liebe entgegen bringen. Vielleicht wollte er es ja, doch zu viele vergangene Dinge verhinderten es. Es dauerte lange, einige Jahre, bis Maedhros wirklich anfing, die Kinder zu mögen. Mit einer Süßigkeit begann es, was sonst? Maglor wäre eines lieben Tages beinahe aus allen Wolken gefallen, als der kleine Elros, der noch kaum hatte laufen können, auf ihn zu getapst kam und stolz verkündete, Onkel Maedhros habe ihm ein Stückchen Kuchen gegeben. Elrond habe sich sogleich in irgendeine Ecke verkrochen und sein Stückchen verdrückt. Natürlich ohne zu teilen, hatte Elros geschimpft.

Natürlich war Maglor sehr erstaunt und doch zugleich hocherfreut, als er auf einmal so sehr an seine eigene Kindheit erinnert wurde. Maedhros war niemand, der seinen Gefühlen allzu deutlich Ausdruck verlieh, eher tat er es auf seine Weise. Er, der große Bruder von sechs Geschwistern und diversen Vettern und Basen, liebte es, Süßigkeiten zu verteilen und mit kleinen Dingen Freude zu bereiten. Fast niemand in Beleriand wusste von dieser Seite an ihm, die meisten sahen in ihm nur das Oberhaupt der Feanorer und einen Sippenmörder. Es war eine Schande…

Maglor hatte gehofft, dass er durch seine Tat, Earendils Söhne in seine Obhut zu nehmen, dieses Bild zumindest ein wenig zu Recht rücken konnte. Vielleicht war es ihm ein Stück weit gelungen.

Die Akzeptanz seiner Gefolgsleute für die Zwillinge zu finden, war freilich schwieriger. Auch so schon war die Stimmung angespannt. Nicht wenige hatten die Wirren des dritten Sippenmordes noch überdeutlich vor Augen und wussten nun erst recht nicht mehr, was rechtens war und was nicht. Als Maglor dann auch noch mit den Zwillingen auf dem Arm zum Lager zurückkehrte und verkünden ließ, er nähme sie in seine Obhut, trug dies freilich nicht zur Entspannung bei. Viele, in denen noch die Hitze der Schlacht glühte, waren wütend gewesen und hatten nicht selten offen gegen ihn geredet. Einige wenige waren gemäßigter und nur die deutliche Minderheit hatte ihm beigepflichtet, es wäre das einzig Richtige gewesen.

Doch seine Leute waren treu, er hatte sich schon immer in allen Situationen auf sie verlassen können. Schließlich und schlussendlich hatten sie die Kinder zumindest toleriert und mit der Zeit hatten die meisten sie nun auch akzeptiert. Nicht wenige hatten erkannt, dass es keine Rolle spielte, wer der leibliche Vater war, Kind blieb Kind und damit liebenswürdig. Mittlerweile kam die eine oder andere Süßigkeit sogar nicht nur von Maedhros.

Besagten Kindern versuchte Maglor eine so unbeschwerte Kindheit wie nur irgend möglich zu schenken. Wahrlich, er war ihnen ein weit besserer Vater als Earendil, nicht wenige in Ossiriand sagten das (die Laiquendi mal wieder ausgenommen). Er opferte ihnen all seine freie Zeit und sogar einen Großteil seiner nicht freien Zeit. Doch allzeit hatte er sie in dem Wissen aufgezogen, dass er nicht ihr leiblicher Vater war; er hatte es tatsächlich als ungerecht empfunden, die Kinder auch noch auf diese Weise ihrem Vater zu entziehen. Earendil hatte sie mit Sicherheit auch auf seine Art geliebt, auch wenn er fast nie für sie da gewesen war. Allerdings war es nicht immer leicht gewesen, zwei Kleinkindern diesen Sachverhalt einzubläuen. Nicht selten hatten sie Maglor in jüngeren Jahren „ _ada_ " genannt, was ihm sehr unangenehm war, erinnerte es ihn doch jedes Mal daran, was er und seine Brüder in Arvernien angerichtet hatten. Er hatte es akzeptieren müssen und auch akzeptiert, dass sie ihn als ihren Vater ansahen, vielleicht ging es ja auch gar nicht anders, doch zumindest hatte er ihnen mit der Zeit beibringen können, dass sie ihn wenn schon „Onkel" nannten.

Und nun waren sie tatsächlich eine Familie, Maglor und sein Bruder und die kleinen Zwillinge. Für einige wenige Jahre war wieder Frieden in das Leben der beiden letzten Feanorer eingekehrt.

„Onkel Maglor?", sagte Elrond unvermittelt.

„Elrond, du sollst doch schlafen, es ist spät", mahnte Maglor.

„Kann nicht, hab immer noch Zahnaua…", murmelte der Junge.

„Ach, mein Kleiner", sagte Maglor und gab Besagtem einen ganz seichten Kuss auf die geschwollene Wange.

„Erzählst du mir eine Geschichte?", bat Elrond mit großen runden Kinderaugen.

Der Bengel wusste genau, dass Maglor diesem Blick niemals würde widerstehen können! Er seufzte. „Was willst du denn hören?"

„Erzähl mir von Túrin, wo er Glaurung tötet!", verlange Elrond begeistert. „Du hast doch mal gesagt, er ist mit mir und Elros verwandt."

Maglor musste lachen. „Fast richtig", sagte er. „Dein Vater ist Earendil, der jetzt ein Stern ist. Und dessen Vater war Tuor, also dein Großvater. Tuor war ein Mensch, der eine Elbin ehelichte, Idril Celebrindal, weshalb dein Vater und auch du und dein Bruder Halbelben sind. Tuors Vater wiederum war Huor, und dessen Bruder hieß Húrin. Und dessen Sohn war Túrin."

„Das ist kompliziert!", beschwerte sich Elrond.

Maglor schmunzelte. „So ist das nun einmal in dieser Welt. Pass auf, ich zeig dir etwas." Er stand auf und zündete eine Kerze an. Dann ging er in sein Studierzimmer und durchsuchte diverse Schubladen voller Pergament und Schriftrollen. (Er hätte eigentlich schon vor langen Jahren ausmisten sollen, aber irgendwie hatte er sich nie dazu durchringen können.) Schließlich fand er, was er suchte. Mit einem großen, gefalteten Pergament kehrte er zu Elrond zurück und setzte sich neben das Kind auf das Bett. Das Pergament war ein Stammbaum der Herren und Fürsten Beleriands, erst jüngst waren auch Elrond und Elros eingetragen worden. Maglor klappte den Stammbaum auf. Mit großen Augen besah sich Elrond die zahllosen Linien, obwohl er sie doch eigentlich schon kannte.

„Siehst du, hier seid ihr", sagte Maglor und zeigte auf die unterste Stelle des Stammbaumes. „Und hier ist Túrin."

Aber Elrond hatte schon längst etwas Anderes, viel Spannenderes entdeckt. „Ich bin ja sogar wirklich mit dir verwandt!", quietschte er vergnügt.

„Ach, kleiner Elrond!", lachte Maglor. „Das kann man wohl kaum als Blutsverwandtschaft bezeichnen. Aber wann hat man schon einmal das Glück, sich die Verwandtschaft aussuchen zu können, stimmt's?" Er zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Erzählst du mir jetzt von Túrin und Glaurung?" Elrond legte schon wieder diesen bettelnden Blick auf, den er so meisterlich beherrschte.

„Also denn." Maglor fügte sich schicksalsergeben; Elrond würde so oder so erst dann Ruhe geben, wenn er seine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte bekommen hatte. „Glaurung hatte soeben erst Nargothrond vernichtet und kam nun in den Wald von Brethil, denn er hatte von Túrins Taten gehört, der sich mit der Zeit zum heimlichen Oberhaupt dieses kleinen tapferen Menschenschlages aufgeschwungen hatte. Brandirs Volk, die Haladin, waren in Angst und Schrecken ob des herannahenden Drachens, doch Túrin sprach ihnen Mut zu und nahm zwei tapfere Männer mit. Dorlas und Hunthor waren es, sagt man. Sie wollten ihm bei seinem mutigen Plan helfen, Glaurung zu vernichten. Denn Túrin wusste ja, dass man einen Drachen nicht in der Schlacht besiegen konnte, nur durch List, das hatte er in Nargothrond gelernt.

Glaurung war nun schon bei den Teiglin-Schluchten. Túrin gedachte, in diese gefährlichen Schluchten hinabzusteigen und abzuwarten, bis der Drache hinüber sprang. Du weißt, jeder Drache mag einen noch so harten Panzer haben, doch sein Bauch ist weich wie der einer Schlange. Túrin wusste das auch, und er hatte ein scharfes Schwert bei sich. Wie hieß es denn?", fragte er.

„Gurthang!", verkündete Elrond stolz, denn er hatte ja gut in Geschichte aufgepasst. „Es war ganz schwarz und ganz scharf, und deshalb haben die Leute in Nargothrond ihn Mormegil genannt."

„Sehr schön, mein Kleiner", lobte Maglor.

Elrond strahlte vor Stolz.

„Túrin und seine beiden Gefährten schlichen nun bei Nacht zur Cabed-en-Aras, dem Hirschsprung. Das ist eine tiefe, gefährliche Schlucht, durch die der Teiglin strömt. Man sagt, einst hätten Haleths Jäger einen Hirsch gehetzt, der in seiner Panik mit einem gewaltigen Satz über die Schlucht setze und so seinen Verfolgern entkam. Túrin hoffte, dass Glaurung denselben Weg einschlug, und die Berichte seiner Späher schienen das zu bestätigen. Also machte er sich auf diesen gefährlichen Weg.

Sie rochen Glaurung noch lange, bevor sie ihn sahen. Es roch verbrannt und faulend, wie ein Drache und seine giftigen Ausdünstungen eben riechen. Der Teiglin rauschte laut, doch die drei Gefährten schätzen sich darüber glücklich, denn so wurden all ihre Geräusche verborgen. Der Fluss aber war an dieser Stelle reißend und voller scharfer und spitzer Steine. Dorlas verließ der Mut, und er kehrte um und ging nicht weiter, als sie den Fluss überqueren wollten."

„Er ist aber feige!", sagte Elrond.

„Dasselbe sagte auch Hunthor", fuhr Maglor fort. „Doch ich denke, ihr beide habt Unrecht. Dorlas hat sehr klug gehandelt. Er hat voreilig etwas versprochen, das er dann doch nicht einhalten konnte." Und er sprach in solchen Dingen ja aus Erfahrung… „Er wäre seinen Gefährten wohl kaum nützlich, wenn er vor Angst beinahe umkäme, er hätte sie nur gefährdet."

„Ach so…", machte Elrond kleinlaut.

Maglor gab ihm einen freundlichen Nasenstüber. „Na, das war doch nicht böse gemeint. Ich wollte dir bloß sagen, dass man weder vorschnell urteilen noch vorschnell versprechen oder gar schwören soll." Es war vielleicht sein Glück, dass Elrond noch nichts von Feanors Eid wusste und so nicht weiter nachfragte. Maglor konnte nur hoffen, dass dieser Eid niemals Auswirkungen auf seine zwei Kleinen haben würde, sie hätten es unter keinen Umständen verdient.

„Außerdem", fuhr Maglor fort, „lag Morgoths Fluch auf Húrins Familie. Manche ahnten etwas davon, viele aber nicht. Vielleicht erfuhr auch Dorlas eine Vorahnung dessen, als er dabei war, den Teiglin zu überqueren.

Wie dem auch sei, Túrin und Hunthor gingen alleine weiter, und da sie nicht wussten, wo genau Glaurung übersetzen würde, hörten sie auf, mehr oder weniger sinnlos ihre Kräfte zu vergeuden und schlugen am anderen Flussufer ihr Lager auf. Jetzt mussten sie viel Glück haben, denn wenn sie Glaurung verpassten – und sie mussten sehr schnell und geschickt klettern, damit dies nicht passieren würde –, dann war alles verloren.

Und tatsächlich war Túrin dieses eine Mal Glück und Zufall hold. Mit einem großen Rumoren und Lärmen startete Glaurung seinen Angriff auf Brethil, fast genauso, wie Túrin es sich gedacht hatte. Túrin und Hunthor sprangen auf und kletterten so rasch wie möglich höher, um den Drachen nicht zu verfehlen. Doch tatsächlich wäre es beinahe so gekommen, denn Glaurungs Kopf ragte nicht genau über ihnen über die Schlucht, sondern ein Stück weiter den Fluss hinauf. Schon setze der Drache an, über die Schlucht zu springen. Mit seinem Feueratem versenkte der das gegenüberliegende Ufer und verbrannte Bäume und Gesträuch. Dann sprang er und packte mit seinen Vordertatzen das Steilufer."

„Dann müssen die sich jetzt aber ganz schön beeilen", stellte Elrond fest. „Haben sie doch auch, oder?"

„Ja, das haben sie", pflichtete Maglor ihm bei. „Jetzt war größte Eile unter größter Gefahr geboten. Doch Túrin wäre hierbei beinahe in den Tod gestürzt, wäre Hunthor nicht gewesen, der ihn auffing. Tragischer Weise war es genau in den Moment, als Túrin ihn ob seines großen Mutes hoch lobte, dass ein Stein durch Glaurungs Wüten herabfiel, Hunthor traf und ihn in die Tiefe riss. So waren von Dreien nur noch einer über. Doch Túrin gab nicht auf, hieß er ja nicht umsonst Turambar. Nun musste er also das Schicksal alleine meistern."

„Er war aber tapfer, oder?", fragte Elrond nach.

„Das war er in der Tat", bestätigte Maglor. „Unter vielen Taten dieser Zeit war dies eine der Hochgelobtesten. Gerade rechtzeitig schaffte er es mit übermenschlicher Kraftanstrengung, den Drachen zu erreichen, bevor er außerhalb von Túrins Wirkungskreis war. Nun war Túrins Stunde gekommen, denn mühelos konnte er Glaurungs Bauch erreichen. Er zog Gurthang und stieß so fest er konnte zu. Das Schwert drang tief ein, bis zum Heft, und verletzte Glaurung tödlich.

Da bäumte sich Glaurung im Todeskampf auf und wütete noch schrecklicher als vormals. Er warf sich umher und brüllte und schrie, dass alle Welt erzitterte. Túrin aber war wie betäubt von seinem Schlag, doch er kämpfte sich vorwärts und zu Glaurung, als dieser schließlich still lag. Gerade, als Túrin sein Schwert aus Glaurungs Bauch ziehen wollte, ihn ein letztes Mal verspottend, da traf ihn des Drachen schwarzes Blut an der Hand und verletzte ihn schlimm. In diesem Moment öffnete Glaurung seine Augen und bannte mit ihrem Blick seinen Feind, wie er es schon oft getan hatte, und Túrin sank ohnmächtig und wie tot zu Boden."

„Schaue niemals einem Drachen in die Augen!", rezitierte Elrond und war stolz, dass er etwas besser wusste als Túrin.

„Genau so ist es", sagte Maglor. „Aber wir wollen doch nicht hoffen, dass du jemals einem Drachen begegnest."

„Doch, ich will! Ich will auch so tapfer kämpfen!"

Maglor lachte. „Vielleicht später mal."

„Aber Túrin hat sich später dann doch umgebracht. Warum?", nahm Elrond die Geschichte wieder auf.

„Das ist schnell erzählt. Níniel, Túrins Frau, war mit vielen aus dem Volk unterwegs zur Stätte des Kampfes. Dort angekommen, traf sie auf Glaurung, der ein letztes Mal seine Augen aufschlug und zu ihr in seiner Bosheit sprach. Du musst wissen, Níniel hatte keinerlei Erinnerungen an die Zeit, bevor sie nach Brethil kam. Nun aber nahm Glaurung seinen Bann von ihr und gab ihr ihre Erinnerungen wieder.

Túrin hatte in seiner Kindheit eine kleine Schwester, Lalaith hieß sie, doch sie starb schon jung. Dann musste Túrin nach Doriath zum König Thingol fliehen. Kurz darauf bekam seine Mutter Morwen ein drittes Kind, sie nannte es Niënor. Túrin aber wusste davon nichts. Und ebenjene Niënor war es, die auf vielen Irrwegen, erst nach Nargothrond kam, wo Glaurung ihr seinen Bann auflegte, und dann nach Brethil ging. Also war Níniel niemand anderes als Túrins Schwester Niënor. Und sie sah ihren Mann – ihren Bruder – wie tot daliegen, und Glaurung ließ sie natürlich glauben, er sei tot. Dieses Wissen und den Fakt, dass Túrin unwissentlich mit seiner Schwester ein Kind gezeugt hatte, ertrug Níniel nicht mehr und sie stürzte sich in die Cabed-en-Aras, die fortan Cabed Naeramarth genannt wurde. Kurz darauf erwachte Túrin, und auch er erfuhr alles und stürzte sich daraufhin in sein Schwert. So erfüllte sich der Fluch, den Morgoth auf seine Familie gelegt hatte."

„Das ist traurig", sagte Elrond und schniefte ein wenig. „Aber Níniel ist komisch. Warum ist sie denn gesprungen? War sie nicht froh, ihren Bruder zu finden?"

„Verstehe einer die Frauen", sagte Maglor halb im Scherz halb im Ernst. „Ich weiß es nicht, manchmal tun Frauen eben seltsame Dinge." Er wusste es sehr wohl, doch diesen Sachverhalt einem Kind zu erklären, war noch zu früh und zu kompliziert. Also beließ er es dabei. „So, und jetzt wird geschlafen, du warst schon viel zu lang wach. Siehst du, du gähnst schon. Und keine Widerrede!"

„Stimmt gar nicht, ich gähn gar nicht", hielt Elrond dagegen, ein Gähnen unterdrückend.

„So?" Maglor hob eine Augenbraue.

Elrond zog eine Schnute, fügte sich aber. Er kuschelte sich wieder in die weichen Decken und Kissen und schmiegte sich an Maglor, nachdem dieser das Licht gelöscht hatte. „Warum schläfst du eigentlich mit offenen Augen?", fragte der Junge schon im Halbschlaf.

„Weil ich ein Elb bin, und Ilúvatar das so wollte."

„Und warum tu ich's dann nicht?"

„Vielleicht weil du nur zur Hälfte ein Elb bist."

„Und warum wollte dann Ilúvatar das nicht auch von den Menschen?"

„Nun ist aber Schluss. Schlaf jetzt schön, mein Kleiner."

Elrond brummte und kuschelte sich an ihn, seinen neuen Plüschbären fest an sich gedrückt. Maglor legte einen Arm um ihn und gab ihm einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss aufs Haar.

„Du, Onkel…", begann er wieder.

„Elrond…", mahnte Maglor.

„Danke, jetzt hab ich kein Zahnaua mehr."

Maglor musste schmunzeln. „Dann ist ja alles wieder gut."


	3. Versprechen

Maedhros war schon früh wach, blieb aber noch eine ganze Weile liegen und ließ seine Gedanken schweifen, wie er es oft tat, denn er brauchte nur wenig Schlaf. Er starrte an die Decke. Wie es wohl dem kleinen Elrond diesen Morgen ging? Er hoffte doch, dass der Arzt trotz seiner Abneigung gute Arbeit geleistet hatte, ansonsten würde er mit ihm ein paar Worte wechseln müssen.

Seine Gedanken drifteten zu der Zeit ab, wo Maglors Kleine gerade erst ins Haus gekommen waren. Zu seiner Schande musste er gestehen, dass er von dem Kindergeschrei mitten in der Nacht nicht selten die Nerven verloren hatte. Er hatte Maglor verflucht und geschimpft und getobt, doch sein Bruder war ihm mit stoischer Ruhe und einem steten Lächeln im Gesicht begegnet. Maedhros' Gemüt hatte sich rasch abgekühlt und schließlich hatte er die Kinder geduldet. Ihnen ging er trotzdem nach Kräften aus dem Weg, was nicht schwer war, denn wie kleine Kinder es an sich hatten, schliefen sie viel.

Er fragte sich, wie sie es geschafft hatten, sich in sein Herz zu schleichen, was er für unmöglich gehalten hatte. Er wusste die Antwort selbst nicht. Wenn er bedachte, wie sehr er sie gehasst hatte…

Ja, er hatte sie gehasst, denn mit jedem Atemzug, den sie taten, erinnerten sie ihn daran, was er verloren hatte. Durch seine eigene Verschuldung. Damals in Alqualonde, er hatte ja nicht gewusst, dass sein Vater so weit gehen würde. Doch in dem Moment, da er sein Schwert gezogen hatte, hatte die Kampfeswut ihn zum ersten und nicht letzten Mal gepackt, und er hatte sich nicht darum geschert, dass er sein Schwert in Elbenblut tauchte. Später hatte es ihn bitter gereut, noch wo sie auf den gestohlenen Schiffen waren und Losgar noch lange nicht erreicht hatten. Seine Reue hatte den Gefallenen jedoch nicht ihr Leben wiedergeben können.

Schlimmer in mancherlei Hinsicht war vielleicht Doriath. Warum nur hatte Thingol sich von diesem Wahnsinn verleiten lassen und hatte als Brautpreis einen Silmaril verlangt? Warum war Beren dieser Streich gelungen, warum bloß hatte er Celegorm und Curufin erniedrigen müssen? Selbst wenn er es versucht hätte, was er, o Schande, nicht getan hatte, er hätte seine Brüder nicht aufhalten können.

Gleich drei seiner Brüder, ebenjene hitzköpfigsten, waren bei diesem Angriff gefallen, und er hatte sie nicht retten können. Er hatte so viele in seinem Leben nicht retten können und am allerwenigsten sich selbst. Nach dem Tod seiner Brüder war er mehr oder weniger in einen Abgrund von Verzweiflung, Schmerz, Buße und bodenlosem Selbsthass versunken und darinnen verkümmert und innerlich zerfressen. Dies alles wurde noch verschlimmert, als er Diors Söhne Eluréd und Elurín nicht hatte finden können, denn in seinen schmerzumnachteten Gedanken war ihm die wahnwitzige Idee gekommen, durch ihre Rettung alles wieder gut machen zu können. Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, doch schließlich hatte er ernüchtert eingesehen, dass nichts besser werden würde, höchstens schlimmer. Denn was wollten diese jungen Elben schon bei ihm? Wahrscheinlich wären sie lieber tot, als bei dem Bruder der Mörder ihres Vaters zu leben, und auch so wäre ihm Hass von allen Seiten entgegengeschlagen, ähnlich wie bei Maglor.

Er war nicht wie sein Bruder, er hätte es niemals so gelassen ertragen können. Es hätte ihn zerstört und am Ende hätte er Diors Söhne dafür doch nur gehasst.

Gram nagte immer heftiger an ihm und fraß sich in seine Eingeweide. Das Schicksal seiner Brüder setzte ihm mehr und mehr zu, je mehr Zeit verging, um darüber nachzudenken. Der Gedanke an seinen Eid setzte sich immer mehr in seinem Kopf fest und wollte nicht weichen. Das Ewige Dunkel hatte er über seine Brüder heraufbeschworen, da er sie nicht errettet hatte. Seine lieben, armen kleinen Brüder! Tot! Denn er hatte sie Zeit ihres Lebens geliebt trotz all ihrer Hitzköpfigkeit und ihrer schwierigen Charaktere. Man musste nur wissen, wie man mit ihnen umzugehen hatte… Doch sie waren gefallen, verbannt und verflucht.

Vielleicht konnte er sie erretten, hatte er sich gedacht, während Elwings Silmaril – sein Silmaril! – immer mehr Platz in seinen Gedanken einnahm. Vielleicht, ja, vielleicht… Er musste nur Elwing und Morgoth bestehlen, dann wäre alles gerettet, all seine Brüder, tot wie lebend, sein Vater und vielleicht am Ende auch er.

Doch selbst daran scheiterte er auf ganzer Linie.

Arvernien war wohl mit Abstand der schlimmste aller drei Morde, denn erneut und umso fataler versagte Maedhros. Seine kleinen Zwillingsbrüder, die so aufgeweckten und trotz allem stets fröhlichen Zwillinge, fielen. Er gab sie durch seinen schändlichen Verlust des Silmarils dem Ewigen Dunkel preis und gleichzeitig hatte er durch seine erschreckende Kampfeslust so viel Verwirrung und Unheil gestiftet, dass sich nun sogar Freund gegen Freund wandte, dass sich seine eigenen Mannen mitten in der Schlacht gegenseitig anfielen. Neben der unbegleichbaren Schuld und Schande seiner Familie gegenüber kam nun auch die Schuld und Schande seinen Gefolgsleuten gegenüber dazu. Dass sie ihn damals nicht mit Spott und Hass davon gejagt hatten, wunderte ihn noch heute. Dabei hatte er ihnen und der ganzen Welt so viel Leid zugefügt, und das in einer Zeit, wo die Elben geschlossen hinter Gil-galad stehen müssten.

Ob Fingon ihm das je würde verzeihen können? Wohl kaum.

Und dann fand Maglor Earendils Söhne, die Söhne ihres Feindes.

Wenn er sich all dies nun durch den Kopf gehen ließ, dann war sein Hass auf Maglors kleine Zwillinge vielleicht berechtigt gewesen, denn all diese Dinge ließen sie in ihm aufleben. Warum also hatte er Maglor gestattet, sie mitzunehmen?

Weil er wollte, dass wenigstens sein Bruder glücklich werden konnte. Weil er wollte, dass zumindest einer aus seiner Familie wieder geliebt wurde von anderen. Und weil er erneut hoffte, seine Taten wenn schon nicht rein zu waschen, so doch wenigstens zu einem winzigen Teil auszugleichen. Weil er hoffte, damit der Welt zeigen zu können, dass seine Familie nicht nur aus kaltblütigen, herzlosen Mördern bestand, dass sie auch große Milde selbst ihrem Feind gegenüber walten lassen konnte. Doch wenn sich schon Celebrimbor von seinem Vater lossagte…

Ja, er _hatte_ sie gehasst. Schon bald hatte er lernen müssen, sie zu ertragen und missbilligend zu dulden. Er hatte sie sogar um Maglors aufopferungsvolle Liebe beneidet. Zwei kleine Kinder, die gerade einmal krabbeln konnten, wurden von ihm beneidet! Denn Maglor widmete ihnen all seine Zeit und ließ viel Arbeit für sie liegen. Diese wurde zwar von seinen Stellvertretern entrichtet, bald aber erkannte Maedhros, dass diese zusätzliche Arbeit ihm hervorragend von seinen selbstzerstörerischen Gedanken ablenkte. Auch wenn Maglor es freilich nicht gern sah, dass sein Bruder sich so sehr mir Arbeit überhäufte. Die Kinder aber wurden von nun an bereitwilliger geduldet.

Bald begannen sie ihre ersten Wörter zu brabbeln, unternahmen kurz darauf ihre ersten Gehversuche und tapsten nur unbedeutend später durch das Haus und machten jeden nur erdenklichen Winkel unsicher. Vielleicht gab es einfach keine andere Möglichkeit, als dass Maedhros ihnen das Stücken Kuchen einfach hatte geben _müssen_.

Und nun liebte er Elrond und Elros zwar nicht wie sie eigen Fleisch und Blut, wie Maglor es tat (das wagte er auf Rücksicht auf seine zahllosen vergangenen Versuche und Niederlagen nicht), doch er liebte sie wie ein Onkel seine Neffen liebte. Denn ihr Onkel war er.

Insgeheim hatte ihn eines mit stummer, recht naiver Verwunderung aufmerken und sein so extrem negatives Selbstbild wanken lassen. Die Jungen hatten ihn von Anfang an kein einziges Mal gefürchtet oder gar gemieden. Tatsächlich gab es so manchen jungen Elb, in seiner Gefolgschaft, der ihm insbesondere dann mit furchtvollem Respekt begegnete, wenn sein Selbstmitleid wieder einmal an einem Tiefpunkt angelangt war und er mit finsterer Mine rastlos durch das Haus streifte und sich dann nicht selten für den Rest des Tages in seinen Räumen einschloss. Doch Elrond und Elros hatte das nie gekümmert, einmal waren sie sogar zu ihm gekommen, um ihn zu trösten. Doch auf ihre Fragen, was ihm denn fehle, hatte er nur mit Schweigen antworten können. Aber sie wären ja schließlich keine Familie, wenn sie nicht füreinander da wären.

Eine Familie. Etwas, das Maedhros schon vor geraumer Zeit verloren hatte.

Er vermisste seine Mutter Nerdanel und fragte sich noch im selben Moment, wie sie wohl fühlte, sie hatte es doch noch nie leicht gehabt mit ihrer Familie. Ihr Mann war unbändig gewesen, ihre Söhne allesamt mit einem eigenwilligen Kopf auf ihren Schulten geboren. Ob sie von all den Taten der Feanorer in Beleriand gehört hatte? Wusste sie, was das Schicksal mit ihnen angerichtet hatte? Doch mit Sicherheit wusste sie von Alqualonde und allein dafür schämte sie sich bestimmt für ihre Familie. Maedhros hoffte, dass man sie gut behandelte und nicht auch noch sie mit dem Schimpf und der Schande der Söhne belastete. Sie war doch unschuldig…

Er fragte sich, wie vielen Unschuldigen er Unrecht getan hatte. Wie konnte er da Gerechtigkeit für seine Mutter erhoffen? So weit war es schon gekommen. Wie viele Familien hatte er zerrissen? Wie viele Mütter hatte er in Verzweiflung gestürzt, weil er ihre Söhne und Töchter erschlug? Die letzte zerstörte Familie war die von Earendil gewesen. Auch wenn er ihn noch immer nicht mochte, seinen Söhnen konnte er an manchen Tagen nicht in die Augen sehen, ohne tiefe Schuld zu empfinden. Ohne ihn hätten sie ihre Heimat behalten können, ohne hin wären sie bei ihren Eltern aufgewachsen.

Anscheinend war es sein Schicksal, alles zu zerstören und jeden in Unglück zu stürzen.

Also war er eines Tages zu Maglor gegangen und hatte ihm ein Versprechen abgefordert. Er verlangte selten Versprechen und noch seltener gab er welche, denn er wusste aus eigener Erfahrung viel zu gut, wozu ein Versprechen oder gar ein Eid führen konnte. Er verlangte von Maglor das Versprechen, dass er seinen Ziehsöhnen eines Tages sagen würde, wer sie da wirklich groß zog. Dass die Feanorer auch eine völlig andere Seite hatten… Maglor gab ihm das Versprechen.

Langsam wandte er den Blick aus dem Fenster. Allmählich war die Sonne im Aufgehen begriffen. Zarte Wolken huschten über den Himmel und wurden in samtene Farben getaucht. Die Morgenluft war kühl und klar. Raureif glitzerte auf den Grashalmen und Blättern und bedeckte zahlreiche Blüten wie ein seidener Schleier, kaum mehr als ein Hauch. Ein sphärisches Bild von vergänglicher Schönheit bot sich ihm.

Plötzlich flammte eine alte, meist nur im Stillen ausgelebte Leidenschaft von ihm auf. Er sprang aus dem Bett, dann rückte er seinen Tisch vor das Fenster, wühlte in einigen Schubladen und holte seine Malwerkzeuge hervor. Hastig war alles aufgebaut und schon im nächsten Augenblick huschte der Pinsel über die Leinwand, um den Augenblick einzufangen. Denn Maedhros liebte es, zu malen und zu entwerfen, insbesondere letzteres.

Er warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Wand, die normalerweise vom Tisch verdeckt wurde. Kindermalereien prangten dort kunterbunt und kreuz und quer auf dem Putz. Wenn er malte, dann wollten seine Neffen das anscheinend auch. Also hatte er den Kleinen kurzerhand ein paar Kreiden gegeben, ihnen eingebläut, dass sie „ganz dollen Ärger" bekämen, wenn sie es woanders täten, und sie machen lassen. Sie hatten sich unter seinen Tisch verkrümelt und losgelegt. Das Ergebnis prangte nun stolz an seiner Wand.

Noch während er vertieft in seine Arbeit dasaß, klopfte es zaghaft an der Tür. Er runzelte die Stirn und fragte sich, wer so früh etwas von ihm wollte. „Herein!", rief er, nicht von seinem Bild aufblickend.

„Geht nicht, Klinke ist zu hoch", hörte er Elros' dumpfe Stimme.

Verwundert hob er eine Augenbraue und öffnete dem kleinen Jungen die Tür. Er kam hereingetapst, barfüßig (die Puschen hielt er immerhin in der Hand, wenn auch nicht an den Füßen, wo sie ja eigentlich hingehörten) und noch sein Nachthemd tragend. „Nanu, so früh munter?", wunderte er sich. „Schläfst du nicht sonst noch?"

„Na ja, Elrond muss wohl wieder Zahnaua bekommen haben", erklärte Elros. „Also ist er aufgestanden und ist zu Onkel Maglor gegangen. Und da bin ich heut früh ganz allein aufgewacht und konnte nicht mehr einschlafen. Aber allein ist doof und langweilig. Also bin ich zu dir gegangen, weil du immer schon früh auf bist und Onkel Maglor eben nicht."

„Aha, dem kleinen Herrn ist also langweilig", stellte Maedhros fest.

„Genau!", bekräftigte Elros und blickte groß zu Maedhros auf, in der Hoffnung unterhalten zu werden. Da entdeckte er den Tisch und einen der Pinsel, der beinahe von der Tischplatte rollte. „Ui toll!", rief er aus und klatschte in die Hände. „Du hast wieder gemalt! Darf ich's sehen? Darf ich's sehen?"

„Natürlich darfst du", sagte Maedhros und setzte den Jungen auf seinen Stuhl – oder besser: stellte, denn ansonsten konnte er ja nicht das ganze Bild überblicken. Neugierig reckte der Junge den Kopf.

„Das sieht toll aus! Wie machst du das, dass das so echt aussieht?", fragte er.

Maedhros stützte sich mit dem rechten Unterarm auf dem Tisch ab, um seine Hand frei zu haben. „Das ist eine ganz spezielle Maltechnik", erklärte er. „Man setzt schnell viele kleine Pinselstriche nebeneinander. Dabei werden größtenteils reine also nicht vermischte Farben verwendet. Dadurch entsteht diese atmosphärische Wirkung, falls du weißt, was ich damit meine."

„Dass es so aussieht wie echte Luft und echtes Wasser?", fragte Elros lieber nach.

„Ja, genau das."

„Ui, das ist aber spannend! Kannst du es mir beibringen?"

„Ich kann es versuchen, aber es ist schwer."

„Na und! Was hast du da eigentlich gemalt?"

Maedhros zeigte nacheinander auf die einzelnen Bildstellen. „So haben die Wolken soeben ausgesehen. Hübsch, nicht?"

„Au ja!", pflichtete Elros ihm bei. „Du kannst so etwas echt gut!"

„Danke, Kleiner. Das hier ist der Wald vor unserem Haus. Hier, siehst du, das ist der Baum, unter dem du und Elrond so gern spielen. Das da seid ihr."

„Oh!" Elros machte große Augen und einen runden Mund, dass sein Onkel ihn und seinen Bruder in seinem Gemälde verewigt hatte. „Aber wir sehen ja völlig gleich aus!", fiel ihm auf.

„Nein, nein, sieh mal ganz genau hin", wies Maedhros ihn auf den feinen Unterschied hin.

Elros kniff die Augen zusammen und beugte sich skeptisch über das Bild. Beinahe stieß er mit der Nase darauf. „Aber das ist ja nur ein ganz, ganz, ganz kleiner Unterschied."

„Ganz genau", stimmte Maedhros ihm zu. „Denn ihr seid ja auch Zwillinge, etwas ganz Seltenes."

„Wirklich?", Elros machte noch größere Augen.

„Ja, wirklich. Von meinen ganzen Brüdern waren auch nur meine jüngsten Zwillinge", sagte Maedhros.

„Wo sind sie denn jetzt? Können wir sie mal besuchen?", wollte Elros wissen.

Maedhros sah ihn nur schweigend an und hoffte, dass der Junge nicht den Schmerz in seinen Augen erkannte, der dort für einen kurzen Moment aufflammte. „Sieh hier", sagte er ausweichend und deutete auf eine andere Stelle des Bildes. „Das ist die kleine Katze, die du so magst."

Doch Elros ließ sich nicht so leicht abspeisen. „Manchmal bist du komisch", stelle er fest. „Ich weiß grad mal, dass du noch andere Brüder hast, aber nicht mal ihre Namen. Und wenn ich Onkel Maglor frag, dann sagt er auch nichts mehr."

Maedhros seufzte schwer. Die Bengel waren zu pfiffig! Er richtete sich auf und fuhr sich durch das feuerrote Haar. „Das kann doch noch warten, oder, kleiner Elros?", versuchte er es halbherzig.

Elros sah ihn weiterhin erwartungsvoll an, um mehr über weitere potenzielle Onkel zu erfahren.

Maedhros ließ die Schultern hängen. Er hob Elros hoch, der auf Rücksicht auf die Behinderung die Arme um seinen Hals schlang, und setzte ihn auf sein Bett. Dann ließ er sich neben ihn nieder. „Du wirst es wohl nicht gern hören, doch für manches bist du noch zu jung."

Elros zog eine Schnute.

„Ach, Elros." Maedhros war kurz davor zu kapitulieren. Es war einfach zu lang her, dass seine eigenen Brüder Kinder waren. „Es gibt Dinge, die kann man nicht begreifen, die man niemals in seinem Leben begreifen kann", sagte er eigentlich schon mehr für sich selbst.

Elros war freilich irritiert. „Was meinst du?"

„Genau das…", sagte er nur.

„Oder willst du es mir einfach nicht sagen?", schlussfolgerte Elros skeptisch. „Hat es was damit zu tun, dass ich nicht ganz Elb bin?"

Jetzt war es an Maedhros, irritiert zu sein. „Was? Nein! Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

„Der Arzt mag uns doch auch nicht, aber andere mag er schon, und die sind alle Elben", erklärte Elros.

Maedhros runzelte die Stirn und versuchte, der Kinderlogik zu folgen. „Aber er hat nur ganz wenige Freunde", begann er, „weil viele wiederum ihn nicht mögen. Mögen oder nicht mögen hat nichts damit zu tun, ob deine Vorfahren Menschen waren oder nicht, sondern allein mit dir selbst. Und dich mögen wirklich viele hier und am allermeisten Maglor und ich, kleiner Spatz."

Wieder ein erstauntes „Wirklich?!" von Elros und schon umarmte er seinen Onkel stürmisch. „Hab dich lieb!", meinte er. „Also ist es nicht schlimm, dass mein Großpapa ein Mensch war?"

„Nein, absolut nicht", versicherte ihm Maedhros. „Du solltest sogar stolz sein auf das, was du bist, denn in dir sind gleich drei Völker vereint: das der Eldar, das der Edain und schließlich kein geringeres als das der Maiar. Denn die Mutter deiner Urgroßmutter ist Melian, eine Maia. Und Tuor ist freilich nicht minder bedeutend. Du wirst in diesem Haushalt einige finden, die Menschen nicht mögen und für schwach und fehlerhaft halten, aber glaub ihnen nicht, denn sie haben keine Ahnung und wollen sich nur nicht ihre eigenen Schwächen eingestehen. Menschen, weißt du, sind in mancherlei Sicht vielleicht sogar den Elben überlegen. Tuor heiratete Idril, Turgons Tochter, und beschützte sie tapfer vor Maeglin, als dieser Idril und deinen _adar_ mitten in der Schlacht entführte. Außerdem war es Tuor, der die Fliehenden sicher aus Gondolin führte, wofür er weithin gerühmt ist. Siehst du, Menschen sind wirklich gute Leute und nichts, dessen man sich schämen müsste."

Elros hatte mit gespanntem Blick zugehört, und allmählich stahl sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. „Also dann ist der doofe Arzt einer von den Blöden, die besser sein wollen als die anderen?", schlussfolgerte er.

„Genau", bestätigte Maedhros. „Aber mal unter uns: Ich mag Felaroth auch nicht. Er ist wirklich sehr überheblich. Wäre ich nur nicht auf sein exzellentes Können angewiesen, hätte ich ihn schon längst fortgeschickt. Es findet sich nur leider kein besserer, und für meine beiden Kleinen will ich freilich nur das Beste."

„Besser als andere sein zu wollen, ist aber nicht schön und auch nicht nett", sagte Elros. „Das macht man nicht. Man ist immer lieb und höflich und sagt bitte und danke. Das sagt Onkel Maglor immer und du auch."

Maedhros zerwuschelte ihm das Haar. „Schlauer kleiner Junge, so ist das."

„Lass das!", rief Elros aus, lachte aber dabei. „Du, Onkel, kannst du mir mehr über die Menschen erzählen? Find das spannend."

„Natürlich kann ich das", sagte Maedhros. „Geh doch mal in die Bibliothek und frag den Bibliothekar nach dem Buch über Finrod Felagund."

„Warum denn der?", wunderte sich Elros.

„Du wirst schon sehen", meinte Maedhros mit einem verschwörerischen Augenzwinkern und rang sich das erste Mal in dieser Unterhaltung zu einem Lächeln durch.

Daraufhin sprang Elros sogleich von dem Bett und eilte aus Maedhros' Gemächern. Er tapste barfuß durch die Flure, denn seine Puschen hatte er kurzerhand bei Maedhros gelassen. Er mochte Schuhe ohnehin nicht so sehr, wenn nicht gerade Schnee lag. Freilich hatte es da schon viele Diskussionen gegeben, aber in der Regel hatte er sich nie allzu bald dazu breit schlagen lassen, seine Schuhe doch anzulassen. Und jetzt blieb Maedhros wieder einmal nichts weiter über, als Elros hinterher zu rufen, er solle zurückkommen und die Puschen anziehen. Freilich hörte Elros nicht und flitzte um die Ecke. Maedhros verdrehte die Augen und stellte die Puschen vor seine Tür.

Elros hatte es eilig, da er unbedingt eine Geschichte von seinem Onkel hören wollte. Onkel Maedhros erzählte sonst so wenig, dabei konnte er es doch so gut! Onkel Maglor schmückte zu gern aus und packte seine Worte noch lieber in Versform. Das war manchmal nicht leicht zuzuhören, aber wenn er sang, machte das nichts. Da war das auch so schön. Elrond würde groß gucken, wenn er erfuhr, dass er, Elros, Onkel Maedhros dazu gebracht hatte, etwas zu erzählen! Zwar immer noch nichts von seinen Brüdern, aber das würde er vielleicht schon noch irgendwann mal tun.

Manchmal erzählte Onkel Maedhros durchaus Geschichten, wenn sie ihn danach fragten. Was recht selten war, da Onkel Maedhros das irgendwie nicht zu mögen schien. Aber wenn er erzählte, dann immer von zwei Freunden, die Maitimo und Findecáno hießen. Sie mussten wirklich gut befreundet gewesen sein, sagte immer Onkel Maedhros, denn fast wie Brüder hätten sie alles füreinander getan. Immer, wenn Onkel Maedhros von ihnen erzählte, starrte er abwechselnd versonnen in die Ferne oder nachdenklich auf seinen „schlimmen Arm", wie Elros und sein Bruder Maedhros' verletzten Arm bezeichneten. Dabei sah er irgendwie… traurig aus. Na gut, das tat er oft, aber insbesondere da war es Elros danach, ihn am liebsten in den Arm zu nehmen und zu trösten, auch wenn er nicht wusste, wofür. Allgemein war das bei seinen Onkeln manchmal so. An manchen Tagen des Jahres war es ganz besonders schlimm, da traute er sich hin und wieder kaum, sie anzusprechen aus Angst, etwas Falsches sagen zu können, was sie verletzten könnte. Aber sie während ja nicht seine Onkel, wenn er sich nicht mit Elrond bemühen würde, sie wieder aufzuheitern.

Derlei Gedanken nachhängend, eilte Elros durch das Herrenhaus auf dem Amon Ereb. Dabei jedoch bemerkte er nicht, wie auf einmal der Boden glatt wurde, da erst vor kurzem ein Diener hier gewischt hatte, bevor das geschäftige Tagestreiben begann. Der kleine Junge strauchelte, ruderte mit wenig Erfolg mit den Armen und landete auf dem Hosenboden. Ein boshafter Stich durchfuhr seinen Hintern. Er zog das Näschen kraus, kniff die Augen zusammen und schluchzte los.

Just in diesem Augenblick und sehr zu Elros' Leidwesen kam der von ihm verhasste Arzt um die Ecke gebogen. Der Elb blickte ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken auf dem am Boden liegenden und heulenden Jungen hinab. „Da hat man's nun", sagte er. „Ach so großartige Vorfahren, und dann taugt deren Erbe kein bisschen, weil es menschlich ist."

Elros zog die Mundwinkel so weit nach unten, wie es nur irgend ging, guckte wehleidig aus der Wäsche und verkniff sich seine Tränen. Bloß keine Blöße geben! Dennoch zitterte seine Unterlippe verdächtig. „Gar nich' war!", konterte er und hoffte, dass es schlagkräftig war. „Onkel Maedhros hat gesagt, dass es böse und doof ist, so was zu sagen. Menschen sind gar nicht so schlecht."

„Dein … _Onkel_ ", und hier legte Felaroth besonders viel Ironie in seine Stimme, „kann viel erzählen, doch ob es wahr ist, ist eine andere Fragen. Oder ob es gar die ganze Wahrheit ist…"

Elros sah verwirrt zu ihm auf. „Was meinst du?", fragte er kleinlaut. „Onkel Maglor und Onkel Maedhros würden mich und Elrond nie belügen…"

„Es ist Lüge, etwas Falsches zu sagen", versprühte der Elb weiterhin sein Gift. „Es ist ebenso Lüge, nicht die ganze Wahrheit zu sagen. Und glaub mir, kleiner Elros, du weißt vieles nicht über deine Onkel, und dieses Wissen würde dich vor Abscheu erschaudern lassen."

Nun fasste Elros all seinen Mut zusammen und sprang auf. „Gar nicht wahr!", rief er aus.

Wohl zu seinem Glück kam in diesem Moment ein weiterer Elb dazu. Es war derjenige, der in der vergangenen Nacht vor Elronds Tür Wache gestanden hatte. „Was geht hier vor sich?", fragte er den Arzt scharf.

„Ah, guten Morgen, Ceomon!", wünschte dieser scheinheilig. „Ich habe dem kleinen Herrn lediglich ein paar Dinge aufgezeigt."

Ceomon kniff misstrauisch die Augen zusammen und beugte sich herab, um Elros hochzuheben. Der kleine Junge streckte ihm die Arme entgegen und drückte sich dann fest an ihn. Er wusste, dass Ceomon ein guter Elb war, eigentlich schon sein Freund.

„Der da ist böse!", schluchzte er. „Der sagt ganz schreckliche Dinge über Onkel Maglor und Onkel Maedhros, die gar nicht stimmen!"

„Schsch", machte Ceomon und wiegte ihn. Dabei sah er Felaroth scharf an. „Dass du es auch nicht lassen kannst! Ein Jammer, dass Herr Maedhros dich nicht schon längst vor die Tür gesetzt hat. Aber wahrscheinlich hat er zu viel Mitleid mit den Laiquendi, dass sie sich dann mit dir ärgern müssen."

„Ganz Recht, Mitleid", konterte Felaroth. „Herr Maedhros weiß, dass ich – dass wir alle – nirgends mehr hin können, als bei ihm zu bleiben. Überall würde man uns mit Schimpf und Schande davon jagen."

„Oh, ich glaube, in Angband würde man dich mit offenen Armen empfangen, so einen verdorbenen Charakter, wie du hast. Nicht einmal vor kleinen Kindern kannst du Halt machen!" Drohend trat Ceomon einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Elros machte sich ganz klein und drückte sich ängstlich an seine Schulter. Er fühlte sich ganz und gar nicht wohl in seiner Haut.

„Du meinst _vor diesen kleinen Kindern_ ", konkretisierte Felaroth. „Warum sollte ich? Earendil ist ein Dieb, er ist der Feind unserer Herren. Warum sollte ich Nachsicht mit dessen Brut haben? Arvernien ist zu Recht gefallen und sie hätten gleich dort bleiben können!"

„Die Nachsicht ist ganz und gar nicht fehl am Platz, ganz einfach, weil unser Herr Maedhros nicht nur Nahsicht mit ihnen hatte sondern Mitleid, also etwas, das du anscheinend nicht kennst", sagte Ceomon. „Und gerade Herr Maedhros hatte die meisten Gründe, dieses Mitleid nicht zu haben. Du solltest dir einmal in deinem Leben ein Beispiel an ihm nehmen."

„Will geh'n", flüsterte Elros kleinlaut und verängstigt. Er hatte es noch nie erlebt, dass Erwachsene sich so sehr stritten. Und dabei war auch noch sein Onkel Objekt des Streits! Irgendwie erschien es ihm falsch, dass Erwachsene so etwas taten.

„Ja, wir gehen sofort", versicherte Ceomon ihm sogleich und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. Dabei warf er Felaroth einen letzten, scharfen Blick zu und wandte sich dann wortlos ab.

Elros schniefte. „Mag den nicht", eröffnete er. „Du, ist das in Ordnung, dass ich den nicht mag?"

„Wieso fragst du das denn?", wunderte sich der Elb.

„Weil Onkel Maedhros gerade gesagt hat, dass es von einem selbst abhängt, ob man gemocht wird oder nicht", erklärte Elros.

„Bestimmt hat dir da auch dein Onkel gesagt, dass Felaroth der vielleicht unbeliebteste Elb weit und breit ist", sagte Ceomon.

„So was in der Art", stimmte Elros ihm zu. „Also ist es in Ordnung?"

„Freilich!", beteuerte Ceomon. „Mach dir da keine Gedanken. Vertrau bei so etwas einfach auf dein Bauchgefühl, das ist meistens richtig."

„Dich mag ich, du bist nett!", beteuerte Elros.

Ceomon lächelte breit. „Danke!"

„Aber… aber der böse Elb hat gesagt, Onkel Maglor und Onkel Maedhros haben auch böse Dinge getan", fuhr Elros vorsichtig fort. „Das haben sie doch nicht, oder?"

Nun sah Ceomon sich in der Klemme. Freilich konnte er dem Jungen von keinem einzigen der drei Sippenmorde berichten, doch allein das wäre die Wahrheit. „Manche würden das vielleicht sagen", begann er, „aber ich sage, es kommt auf den Blickwinkel an."

„Und das heißt?", wollte Elros wissen.

Ceomon biss sich auf die Unterlippe und überlegte fieberhaft. „Ich glaube, das ist eine Sache, wo du besser deine Onkel fragst. Sie wissen besser Bescheid als ich. Aber wenn sie nicht antworten wollen, warum auch immer… nun, manchmal gehört es eben dazu, das Schweigen des anderen anzuerkennen."

„Also ist es gar nicht lügen, nicht alles zu sagen?", fragte Elros.

„Hat das Felaroth gesagt?", wollte Ceomon wissen. Elros nickte. „Du darfst ihm kein Wort glauben, hast du das verstanden? Felaroth mag dich und deinen Bruder nicht, wenn du ihm Glauben schenken würdest, dann würdest du ihm damit nur einen Gefallen tun. Und das wollen wir schließlich nicht, das wäre nicht gut für dich."

„Danke." Elros schlang ihm seine Arme um den Hals. „Du, wie heißt du eigentlich?" Ja, nach all den Jahren kannte er den Namen von Maglors wohl treuestem und ergebenstem Diener immer noch nicht.

„Ceomon", meinte dieser lächelnd.

Inzwischen waren sie bei Maedhros' Räumlichkeiten angekommen. Ceomon hatte zwischenzeitlich überlegt, Elros auch zu Maglor zu bringen, doch diese Frage erübrigte sich, als in diese Moment Maedhros aus der Tür trat. Er war freilich erstaunt und erst recht besorgt, als er Elros offensichtlich verängstigt an Ceomon geklammert sah.

„Was ist denn passiert?", fragte er besorgt und nahm den Jungen entgegen, den Ceomon ihm reichte.

„Felaroth", sagte Ceomon nur. „Er hat wieder einmal sein Gift versprüht und feige, wie er ist, sich dazu ein wehrloses Opfer gesucht."

Maedhros starrte ihn nur schweigend an. Ein Muskel unter seinem Auge zuckte verdächtig. Dann reichte er Elros zurück. „Pass auf ihn auf", befahl er. „Ich habe etwas zu regeln." Das alte Feuer in seinen Augen war wieder aufgeflammt, etwas, das seit Arvernien nicht mehr geschehen war. Er war sehr wütend, und das zu Recht.

Ceomon fragte sich, ob unter „aufpassen" auch fiel, einfach Herrn Maedhros' Gemächer zu betreten. Schlussendlich entschied er sich dafür, er sollte schließlich lieber schleunigst dafür sorgen, dass er Elros die Ohren zuhalten konnte. Da er auf die Schnelle keine bessere Sitzgelegenheit fand, ließ er sich auf dem Bett nieder und setzte sich Elros auf die Knie.

„Was macht jetzt Onkel Maedhros mit dem bösen Elb?", wollte Elros wissen und sah ihn groß an.

„Er schimpft jetzt mit ihm und sagt ihm, dass er so etwas nicht machen darf, und bestraft ihn", sagte Ceomon. Als Maedhros sodann zu besagter Schimpftirade anhub, als er auf den Arzt traf, hielt Ceomon dem Jungen die Ohren zu. Vieles von dem, was durch das Haus hallte, war nicht für so junge Ohren bestimmt. Maedhros war in seinem Zorn nicht zu unterschätzen, schon viele hatten damit Erfahrungen machen müssen. Aber der Arzt hatte es verdient, dass er soeben verbal in Stücke gerissen wurde.

Maedhros bemerkte mit einiger Verwunderung, dass er die Hand zur Faust geballt hatte. Er entspannte sie wieder und sah immer noch mit einiger Wut im Blick dem davonschleichenden Arzt nach. Dieser verdammte Elb! Maedhros hatte ihn als Strafe bis auf weiteres aus seinem Haus verbannt, er durfte nur noch für kurze Augenblicke wiederkehren, wenn Maedhros es ausdrücklich befahl. Er hätte diese Maßnahme schon viel früher ergreifen sollen. Armer Elros!

Es war eine Schande, dass manche die Zwillinge immer noch nicht leiden konnten…

Seufzend schloss Maedhros die Augen und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Einige Elben blickten verwundert um die Ecke und fragten sich, was geschehen war, dass Maedhros so wütend wie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr geworden war. Manche schüttelten über Felaroths Dummheit, in Maedhros' alten Wunden herumzubohren, nur den Kopf und waren froh, dass er aus dem Haus war und so schnell nicht wieder kommen würde.

Maedhros beschloss, sich doch umzuhören, wo ein guter Arzt für die Kleinen zu finden sei. Wenn es nötig war, dann würde er auch bei den Laiquendi anfragen. Diese konnten sich wenigstens etwas für die Kinder abgewinnen, auch wenn sie ihnen mit Sicherheit liebend gern allerlei über ihn und seinen Bruder ins Ohr flüstern würden.

Er löste sich und ging zu seinem Bruder, denn plötzlich hatte er das dringende Gefühl, sich mitteilen zu müssen. Selten genug kam es vor… Maglor hatte ihm schon oft gesagt, er solle seinen Groll nicht in sich hineinfressen, sondern sich mitteilen. Und wenn es nur die Wand war. Vielleicht sollte er hin und wieder dem Rat seines Bruders folgen.

Vorsichtig klopfte er an, da er schon befürchtete, sein Bruder schliefe noch. Doch dem war nicht so (wahrscheinlich schlief sowieso niemand mehr im Haus nach seiner Schimpftirade). Auf Maglors Ruf hin trat er ein. Maglor war noch im Bett beziehungsweise saß auf der Bettkante und sah Elrond beim Spielen mit dessen neuem Bären zu.

„Guten Morgen", wünschte Maglor seinem Bruder.

„Guck mal, Onkel Maedhros!", rief der Junge enthusiastisch und streckte ihm seinen Bären entgegen.

Maedhros tat ihm den Gefallen, kniete sich vor ihm hin und betrachtete das Stofftier. „Hübsch ist er", meinte er. „Hat er denn auch schon einen Namen?"

„Weiß noch nicht", sagte Elrond. „Aber ich werd mir einen überlegen. Wird ein ganz schöner!"

„Elrond, hast du etwas dagegen, wenn du uns für einen kurzen Moment allein lässt?", fragte er. „Es dauert nicht lang."

Elrond verzog ein wenig missmutig das Gesicht und stand auf. „Na gut." Er ging aus dem Raum.

Maedhros richtete sich wieder auf und sah, dass sein Bruder ihn besorgt musterte. Maglor wies neben sich auf das Bett, und Maedhros setzte sich.

„Was ist soeben vorgefallen?", wollte Maglor wissen.

„Felaroth", sagte Maedhros nur. „Er muss wohl in einem unbeobachteten Moment auf Elros gestoßen sein. Ich hatte ihn losgeschickt, damit er in der Bibliothek das Buch über Finrod holt; er wollte etwas über Menschen erfahren, sie scheinen es ihm angetan zu haben. Und da ist er eben unglücklicher Weise dem Arzt über den Weg gelaufen. Er muss dem Kleinen wohl allerhand nicht so freundliche Dinge über uns erzählt haben, da war etwas in Elros' Blick, das mir nicht behagen wollte. Ich hoffe nur, Felaroth hat sich mit Andeutungen begnügt. Ich habe Ceomon beauftragt, auf Elros Acht zu geben und habe den Arzt gemaßregelt."

„Und jetzt?", fragte Maglor weiter.

„Er ist verbannt", war Maedhros' schlichte Antwort.

„Bei aller Unfreundlichkeit und seiner Abneigung den Kleinen gegenüber, aber er ist immer noch der fähigste Heiler im Haus", gab Maglor zu bedenken.

„Ja, ich weiß", seufzte Maedhros. „Deswegen darf er nur auf meinen ausdrücklichen Befehl hin kurzfristig wiederkehren. Dennoch werde ich mich nach anderen umsehen, die ihn ersetzen können. Ich hätte es schon viel früher tun sollen…"

„Du machst dir schon wieder Vorwürfe", sagte Maglor sanft und legte seinem Bruder eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Du machst dir viel zu viele Vorwürfe. Dabei trägst du für vieles, was geschehen ist, nicht einmal die Schuld. Nimm es dir doch nicht zu sehr zu Herzen. Niemand hätte Felaroth vor dieser Stunde fortgeschickt, viele nicht einmal jetzt."

„Zu vieles ist geschehen", sagte Maedhros leise und lies den Kopf hängen. „Vielleicht mag ich nicht für alles die Schuld tragen, aber für vieles. Es… es…" Er suchte nach Worten. „Früher konnte auch ich die Zwillinge nicht ausstehen. Aber jetzt… jetzt gehören sie zur Familie. Ich kann es nicht ertragen, wenn jemandem aus meiner Familie Unrecht getan wird. Nur leider verdammt uns der Großteil der Welt dafür, dass wir die Zwillinge von Arvernien mitnahmen, und die, die wiederum uns folgen, verdammen die Zwillinge allein dafür, dass sie Earendils Söhne sind. Es ist diese Ungerechtigkeit in der Welt, die mir zu schaffen macht. Und noch mehr der Gedanke, dass gerade ich schon vor langer Zeit diese Ungerechtigkeit hätte eindämmen können. Ich hätte Curufinwe, Carnistir und Tyelkormo von ihren Angriffsgedanken auf Doriath abbringen sollen. Ich selbst hätte Arvernien nicht zu Fall bringen dürfen."

„Nun ja, zumindest ein Gutes hat Arvernien doch an sich. Zumindest für uns", warf Maglor ein.

Maedhros sah ihn erstaunt und auch ein klein wenig entsetzt an.

„Wir hätten keine kleinen Kinder im Haus", kommentierte der jüngere der Brüder. „Ganz ehrlich: Nach allem, was man so hört, wäre Earendil ein guter Vater gewesen? An Elwing zweifle ich nicht, doch schlussendlich hat auch sie ihre Söhne für einen Stein im Stich gelassen. Aber Earendil… Früher oder später hätte er sicherlich auch ohne unser Zutun Aman erreicht, und Elwing wäre ihm unter Umständen irgendwie nachgefolgt. Und wo wären Elrond und Elros dann? Elternlos in Arvernien! Hier haben sie eine Familie und eine vernünftige Kindheit, wie es sein sollte."

Maedhros ließ sich rücklings auf das Bett fallen, verschränkte die Arme unter dem Kopf und starrte zur Decke. Maglor tat es ihm gleich. Über ihnen prangte ein großes Gemälde einer Jagdszene.

„Weißt du noch, wie du wochenlang mein Bett okkupiert hattest?", erinnerte sich Maglor. „Nur um das Bild so perfektionistisch wie irgend möglich zu vollenden. Du warst der einzige, der groß genug war, um es zu malen, ohne dass wir großartig räumen mussten." Ein leises Lachen entfloh sich ihm, als er sich daran entsann, wie sich Maedhros kurzerhand auf sein Bett gestellt und hochkonzentriert gearbeitet hatte. Er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, wie sein Hals steif wurde. Er hatte noch Wochen danach darüber geklagt, dass ihm alles wehtat. Aber wenn Maedhros sich nun einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, dann zog er es auch konsequent durch.

„Dafür ist es doch halbwegs gelungen", meinte Maedhros. „Mein armer Hals…" Nach einem kurzen Augenblick des Schweigens griff er das vorige Thema wieder auf. „Es macht mir zu schaffen, dass ich nichts dagegen unternehmen kann, dass es noch immer Elben wie Felaroth gibt, die unsere Kleinen nicht leiden können. Nach dem Tod unseres Vaters bin ich Oberhaupt des Hauses Feanáro, und auch wenn ich mein Anrecht auf die Königswürde an Fingolfin abgetreten hatte, so hatte ich doch noch immer Befehlsgewalt inne. Jetzt auf diesem Weg nicht mehr weiterzukommen, ist… ungewohnt. Ich kann nicht befehlen, dass sie gemocht werden, auch wenn es zu schön wäre. Es würde die Sache um ein Vielfaches leichter machen."

„Früher warst immer du es, der deinen sechs kleinen Brüdern Lektionen erteilt hat, aber seit einigen Jahren hat sich diese Rolle verkehrt", sagte Maglor. „Ich mag das nicht sonderlich, Maitimo."

„Maitimo, was für ein Name!", wiederholte Maedhros ironisch. Er hob seinen Armstumpf und starre ihn verbittert an. Äußerlich erinnerte allein er an seine qualvolle Gefangenschaft auf dem Thangorodrim, alle anderen Narben waren schon vor langen Jahren verblasst. Die Narben an seiner Seele würden es niemals tun… „Wie Gil-galad mich nur so einfach hatte ziehen lassen können, wo ich mich in Arvernien doch gegen ihn gewandt hatte?"

„Du hast dich nicht gegen ihn gewandt! Keiner von uns hat das getan!", fuhr Maglor heftig dazwischen. „Hör doch nicht auf das Gequassel alter Waschweiber, was wissen die denn schon? Und würde Gil-galad das ebenso sehen, dann hätte er uns mehr als eine einfache Abmahnung zukommen lassen. Ihm bedeutet deine alte Freundschaft zu Findecáno sehr viel. Nicht alle in der Welt sehen dich in so einem schlechten Licht, wie du vielleicht denken magst, und du dich auch selbst siehst. Du bist ein guter Elb, Maitimo, sieh das doch endlich ein. Und mir bist du der beste Bruder, den ich mir wünschen kann."

Maedhros richtete sich auf und sah seinen Bruder lange schweigend an. Dann nahm er ihn fest in den Arm. „Und du bist es auch", flüsterte er. „Doch wenn ich daran glauben soll, dann erinnere ich dich an die Bedingung, an das Versprechen, das du mir einst gegeben hattest. Ich kann den Kleinen an manchen Tagen kaum in die Augen sehen vor lauter Schuld. Mein Gewissen plagt mich. Wenn sie nur wüssten… Können sie es überhaupt jemals begreifen, was wir taten? Ich kann es ja selbst nicht."

Maglor nickte langsam. „Ja, versprochen habe ich es", sagte er. „Eines Tages werden sie alles erfahren. Ich werde ihnen von unseren Brüdern berichten und unseren Taten. Sie werden alles erfahren, doch erst, wenn sie alt genug sind, es zu verstehen."

* * *

Das erwähnte Versprechen wurde in meinem TwoShot In the End a Song of Myself eingelöst.


	4. Echo der Vergangenheit

Die Nachricht, der Arzt sei bis auf weiteres aus dem Haus, nahmen die Zwillinge mit großer Freude und Erleichterung auf. Sie fielen ihrem Onkel freudestrahlend um den Hals und konnten damit Maedhros sogar ein ehrliches Lächeln entlocken. Und da es ein schöner Tag war, erlaubte Maglor ihnen, nach dem Frühstück im Wald herumzustromern. Er ließ sie tatsächlich nahezu bedenkenlos in den Wald, denn er wusste, dass zum einen die Laiquendi Ossiriand gut bewachten und zum anderen Maedhros' und seine eigenen Wachen ebenfalls ein scharfes Auge auf die Grenzen ihres Gebietes hatten. Eigentlich konnte den Jungen nichts geschehen.

Sommer hielt Einzug in Beleriand. Die Tage waren lang und mild. In angenehmer Abfolge fiel sanft-frischer Regen und ließ das Land erblühen. Wenn der Regen schließlich von dannen zog, hinterließ er einen würzigen Duft nach jungem langen Gras. Tau glitzere auf bunten Blütenblättern wie tausend Edelsteine, Insekten schwirrten geschäftig umher. Sanfter Wind wiegte die Wiesen.

Als Maglor ihnen also erlaubte, frei draußen zu spielen, stürmten die Jungen keinen Augenblick später vor Freude johlend aus dem Haus und in den Wald – Elros freilich ohne Schuhe und Elrond hatte seine im Eifer des Gefechts ebenfalls vergessen. Barfuß war es eh am schönsten. Maglor sah ihnen nur seufzend aber lächelnd nach, während er die Kinderschuhe in Händen hielt.

Elrond und Elros tobten eine ganze Weile ausgelassen zwischen den Bäumen umher, während sie sich gegenseitig einen kleinen Ball zuwarfen und sich fingen. Fröhliches Kinderlachen hallte durch den Wald Sorglosigkeit beflügelte sie und keine Sorgen und Ängste der Welt bedrückten sie, denn Maglors schützende Hand hielt alles Ungute von ihnen fern. So unbeschwert war ihr Spiel, dass Elrond glatt die Zahnschmerzen vergaß, die noch immer dumpf in der Wange pochten.

Nachdem sie eine Weile umhergetobt waren, ließen sie sich unter ihren Lieblingsbaum fallen. Ein Wind fuhr in das Geäst des Baumes und ließ einige Blätter herabtanzen. Ungestüm, wie Kinder nun einmal waren, sprangen die Zwillinge wieder auf und flitzen umher im Versuch, die Blätter zu fangen. Doch sonderbarer Weise fielen immer noch Blätter, als der Wind schon längst verschwunden war. Verwundert sahen sie auf.

Und stießen einen erschrockenen Laut aus, als sie einen Elb im Geäst hocken sahen. Schnell wie ein Wiesel waren sie hinter dem Stamm des nächstbesten Baumes verschwunden und lugten ängstlich dahinter hervor, einer rechts und einer links, und hinauf zu dem fremden Elb. Dieser trug grün-braune Kleidung und hockte wie ein Vogel auf einem Ast, der für sein Gewicht viel zu dünn schien. Sogar den Kopf legte er ruckartig schief wie ein Vogel und lächelte freundlich.

„Hallo", sagte er und hob die Hand.

Elros, der seit jeher der etwas mutigere der Zwillinge gewesen war (solange es nicht um Pferde ging), schob sich ein wenig vor, während Elrond den Kopf einzog. Zu allen Ungunsten fing auch noch seine noch immer geschwollene Wange an, leicht aber unangenehm zu pochen.

„Wer bist du denn?", fragte Elros, trotz allem Mut doch etwas zaghaft, den fremden Elb. „Bestimmt keiner von Onkel Maglors und Onkel Maedhros' Leuten."

„Ganz recht." Elegant und ohne ein einziges Geräusch schwang der Elb sich vom Baum herab und landete federnd im Gras. Dort hockte er sich hin, lies die Hände über den Knien hängen und lächelte sie weiterhin freundlich an. „Ich bin ein Sinda, ein Grünelb von Ossiriand."

„Ohh!" Elros machte wieder große Augen. „Wirklich?! Wie heißt du denn?" Er trat nun vollends hinter dem Baum hervor. Nun war es an Elrond, große Augen zu machen. Um nicht allein hinter dem Baum versteckt zu sein, huschte er hinter seinen Bruder und lugte über dessen Schulter.

„Gwailin", antwortete der Sinda. „Und ihr?"

„Der Feigling da ist Elrond und ich bin Elros. Wir sind Zwillinge!", verkündete Elros stolz.

Das Lächeln wurde ein wenig gütiger. „Ich bin erfreut, eure Bekanntschaft machen zu dürfen", sagte Gwailin. „Eure Namen sind im Land gut bekannt."

„Eeecht?" Das war ausnahmsweise Elrond. Seine Scheu vollkommen vergessend, trat er hinter seinem Bruder hervor.

„Ja, echt", schmunzelte Gwailin. „Euer Vater ist Earendil Gil-Estel, und er ist weit über die Grenzen dieses Landes hinaus hoch gerühmt."

Die Zwillinge wurden skeptisch. „Aber _adar_ war nie da und Onkel Maglor schon", gab Elros zu bedenken.

Die Direktheit des Kindes nahm Gwailin die Worte. Er schwieg und sah sie nachdenklich an. „Kommt mal her, ich zeig euch was Nettes", sagte er. Die Freundlichkeit war nicht aus seiner Stimme gewichen, obgleich er erkannt haben musste, dass Elrond und Elros nicht zu ihrem leiblichen Vater standen.

Zögerlich traten die Zwillinge dicht aneinander gedrängt auf ihn zu. Um seine guten Absichten und sein Ansinnen zu demonstrieren, pflückte er ein paar Gänseblümchen, die hier überall wuchsen, und begann, sie zu verflechten. Die Zwillinge sahen seinen scheinbar fliegenden Händen zu, wie er eine kleine Kette entstehen ließ. Gwailin lächelte und hielt ihnen die Blumen hin.

„Kommt her, dann zeige ich euch, wie es geht", bot er an.

Nun war die Neugier der Kleinen vollends entflammt. Sie hockten sich Gwailin gegenüber in das Gras und sahen ihn gespannt an. Er pflückte ihnen einige weitere Blumen und reichte sie ihnen.

„Seht her", begann er. „Ihr müsst kurz unter dem Blütenkopf ein kleines Loch in den Stängel machen, aber seid vorsichtig, dass ihr kein zu großes Loch reißt. So, seht ihr?"

Die Zwillinge eiferten ihm eilig nach und nickten. „Ja", antworteten sie im Chor.

„Fein. Und jetzt steckt ihr einfach den Stiel der nächsten Blume durch das Loch", fuhr Gwailin fort. „Wenn ihr das oft genug macht, dann habt ihr kleine Kronen und Ketten." Inzwischen hatte er seine Blumenkette fertig gestellt und setzte Elrond den Kranz auf das Haar. „Hübsch", meinte er lächelnd und mit erneut schief gelegtem Kopf.

„Machen das nicht nur Mädchen?", fragte Elrond.

„Nein, nicht unbedingt", sagte Gwailin. „Sogar manche unserer Fürsten haben Kronen aus Blumen und Blättern."

„Wer denn?", wollte Elros wissen.

„Fürst Oropher zum Beispiel", sagte Gwailin.

„Kenn' ich nicht", warf Elrond ein.

„Musst du auch nicht", beruhigte Gwailin ihn schmunzelnd.

Eifrig bastelten sie weiter und schmückten sich gegenseitig mit Blumen. Dabei lachten und alberten sie zusammen als seien sie schon lange Freunde. Nachdem der erste Schreck über das Auftauchen des erwachsenen Elb verflogen war, meldete sich jedoch Elronds schmerzende Wange wieder. Hin und wieder kratze er sich, jedoch nur vorsichtig.

Gwailin bemerkte sein Unbehagen alsbald und ebenso die leicht angeschwollene Wange. „Nanu, was ist dir den passiert?", wollte er wissen.

Elrond senkte betreten den Blick. „Hab zu viel genascht, sagt der Arzt", nuschelte er.

„Aber Onkel Maedhros gibt uns immer so leckere Sachen!", rechtfertigte Elros ihn. „Und seine Törtchen sind immer so hübsch mit Zuckerguss bemalt."

Gwailin schmunzelte. Dann wandte er sich an Elrond. „Willst du, dass ich mal gucke? Oder soll das lieber der Arzt tun?"

Erschrocken schüttelte Elrond den Kopf. „Nein, der Arzt ist böse!", rief er aus. „Der sagt, wir sind schlecht, weil unser _adar_ Earendil ist." Er sah schüchtern zu Gwailin auf. „Kannst du mal gucken?"

Gwailin schüttelte über die Ansichten des Arztes missbilligend den Kopf. „Natürlich kann ich", versicherte er. Vorsichtig betastete er die Schwellung, darauf bedacht, dem kleinen Halbelb nicht weh zu tun. Dann hieß er ihn, den Mund aufzumachen, und besah sich das Ganze von innen. Schnell war ein Befund gefasst.

„Na, das ist kein Problem", sagte er, sprang flink auf und kehrte kurz darauf mit ein paar Waldkräutern wieder. Er rieb sie leicht, dass sich ein angenehmer Duft verbreitete. „Hier, kau die, dann geht es dir gleich besser."

Elrond schnupperte an den Kräutern, dann tat er, wie ihm geheißen. Skeptisch kaute er, doch bald hellte sich sein Gesicht auf. „Das hilft echt gut!", rief er aus.

„Ui toll!", pflichtete Elros seinem Bruder bei.

„Jetzt musst du es wieder ausspucken, auf die Dauer schmeckt es nicht mehr", sagte Gwailin.

Nachdem Elrond auch dies getan hatte, betastete er seine Wange. „Tut nicht mehr weh und ist nicht dick", stellte er begeistert fest. „Kannst du nicht für den bösen Arzt bei uns bleiben?"

Das Lächeln verschwand von Gwailins Gesicht, und er sah nachdenklich in die Richtung, in der Maedhros' und Maglors Haus lag.

„Hab ich was Falsches gesagt?", fragte Elrond vorsichtig nach.

„Nein, nein, überhaupt nicht", beeilte sich Gwailin zu sagen. „Ich glaube nur, die Feanorer würden mich nicht mögen."

Die Kinder sahen ihn erstaunt an. „Wieso das denn?", wollte Elros wissen.

„Wir hatten in der Vergangenheit einige… Differenzen", gestand Gwailin, schwieg aber ansonsten zum Sippenmord von Doriath.

Ausgerechnet Maglor war es, der den Grünelb vor den Fragen der Kinder rettete. „Elrond, Elros! Essen!", rief er sie vom Haus aus zum Mittag.

Gwailin schreckte auf. Dann sprang er auf und war verschwunden. Verwundert sahen die Zwillinge sich an. Was der Elb wohl hatte?

„Na komm", sagte Elros. „Lass uns zu Onkel Maglor gehen. Dann können wir ihm unsere Blumenketten zeigen und ihm von Gwailin erzählen!"

„Ja", stimmte Elrond ihm zu. „Vielleicht kommt er dann ja wieder. Er war nett."

Die Kinder rannten zurück zum Haus. „Onkel Maglor, guck mal!", riefen sie und reckte ihm ihren neuen Schmuck entgegen.

Doch Maglor hatte freilich eher Augen für ihre Füße. „Wie oft habe ich euch schon gesagt, ihr sollt Schuhe anziehen, wenn ihr draußen seid?", schimpfte er tadelnd.

Die Zwillinge sahen ihn wehleidig und betreten an.

Und schon seufzte Maglor nachgiebig. Er klemmte sich die Kinderschuhe unter den Arm und nahm die Besitzer bei den Händen. „Na kommt", sagte er. „Gehen wir erst einmal eure Füße waschen."

Er führte sie hinter das Haus. Dort floss ein kleiner Bach hell plätschernd und glitzernd. Maglor setzte sie an das Ufer und hieß sie, ordentlich ihre Füße zu schrubben. Damit es schneller ging, half er bei Elros lieber nach (bei ihm war der Schmutz immerhin festsitzender). „Elrond, nicht so halbherzig", mahnte er.

Schließlich war aller Schmutz ab. Maglor drückte den Kindern ihre Schuhe in die Hände und führte sie zurück zum Haus. Dort gab es eine große Küche, wo die Herren des Hauses sich tagtäglich mit ihrem Hausvolk einfanden und gemeinsam speisten. An manchen Abenden gingen sie danach in eine Halle mit einem Kamin, wo Maglor sich mit seiner kostbaren Harfe ans Feuer setzte und dort spielte und sang.

Maedhros war bereits da und hatte vier Teller auf den Tisch gestellt. Maglor setzte die Kinder auf erhöhte Stühle und ließ sich selbst nieder.

„Ihr seid spät dran", sagte Maedhros. „Dabei hat sich unser Koch heute so viel Mühe gegeben."

„Gewisse kleine Herren hatten ein wenig mehr Zuwendung erfordert als gedacht", erwiderte Maglor.

Elros zappelte ungeduldig. „Stimmt nicht!", rief er aus. „Wir waren ganz artig. Und Schuhe sind doof. Aber guck mal!" Damit hielt er erneut seinen Blumenschmuck Maedhros unter die Nase. Ein Ende hing beinahe im Essen.

Maedhros wusste natürlich sogleich, dass Maglor den Kleinen erst einmal die Füße hatte waschen müssen. „Kleine Dreckspatzen", neckte er sie und hob dann die Blumenkette ein wenig an, damit Elros sie nicht doch noch in das Essen tunkte. „Hübsch habt ihr das gemacht", sagte er. „Wer hat euch das gezeigt?"

„Da war so ein Elb, der hieß Gwailin", sagte Elrond. „Er war ein Sinda, hat er gesagt. Von denen ihr uns schon mal was erzählt habt. Aber er war ganz nett zu uns, er hat sogar mein Zahnaua weggemacht. Jetzt ist nichts mehr da!"

Maglor horchte alarmiert auf. Freilich waren sich sein Hausgefolge und die Laiquendi ganz und gar nicht Freund. Er hoffte inbrünstig, dass der fremde Elb den Kindern nichts über die Feanorer erzählt hatte, was diese nicht hören sollten.

„Ja, und dann haben wir ihn gefragt, ob er denn nicht für den bösen Arzt bei uns bleiben will", fügte Elros an. „Aber er hat gesagt, dass ihr das bestimmt nicht wollt, und als du nach uns gerufen hast, war er auf einmal weg. Stimmt das, dass ihr das nicht wollt?"

Für Maglor stimmte dies auf alle Fälle, stellte er fest. Nur weil der Elb mit ein paar Waldkräutern Elronds Zahnschmerzen im Nu auskuriert hatte, hieß das noch nicht, dass er ein guter Heiler war. Er wusste vielleicht nicht viel mehr über das Heilen und es wäre unter Umständen sogar nur ein kleiner Kniff gewesen, den der bis zu diesem Morgen ansässige Arzt nicht gekannt hatte. Nein, dieses Argument reichte in seinen Augen noch nicht aus, um einen Grünelb ins Haus zu lassen, der vielleicht genauso hinterhältig wie ihr alter Arzt war und den Kleinen allerhand über die Feanorer berichtete.

Maedhros schien dies allerdings anders zu sehen. Nachdenklich runzelte er die Stirn und sagte dann bedächtig: „Er hat nicht ganz Unrecht aber auch nicht ganz Recht. Es soll nach ihm geschickt werden, dann soll er mir zeigen, ob er ein besserer Heiler ist."

„Au ja!", riefen die kleinen Halbelben aus.

Maglors Begeisterung fiel sehr gedämpft aus. Als er nun sprach, verwendete er seine Muttersprache, damit die Kleinen ihn nicht verstanden. „Hältst du es für eine so gute Idee, Bruder?", gab er zu bedenken. „Wir tun dem Elb keine Freude damit, ihn dazu zu verpflichten, hier ein und aus zu gehen, und wir tun unter Umständen den Kleinen erst recht keine Freude. Du weißt, was die Laiquendi von uns denken. Liebend gern würden sie ihnen wahrscheinlich alles über uns sagen, um uns zu entzweien."

Maedhros seufzte. „Ich weiß…", gestand er ein, ebenfalls das Quenya verwendend. „Deswegen soll er, wenn er ausfindig gemacht werden kann, erst bei mir vorsprechen. So weit weg kann er nicht wohnen, wenn er sich schon so nah an unser Haus wagt."

Etwas irritiert sahen die Zwillinge von einem großen Noldo zum noch größeren Noldo. „Ihr habt gesagt, das darf man nicht sprechen", warf Elros ein, und Elrond fügte an: „Was habt ihr denn? Ist was passiert?"

Maglor lächelte sie beruhigend an. „Es ist nichts, macht euch keine Sorgen", sagte er sanft. „Wir überlegen nur, wie wir euren Elb ausfindig machen können."

Breites Kinderstrahlen bestätigte ihm, dass man mehr als nur sehr zufrieden mit seiner Entscheidung war. Um auf ein anderes und angenehmeres Thema zu kommen, schlug er vor: „Was haltet ihr also davon, wenn wir heute alle gemeinsam zu dem kleinen See in den Wald gehen?"

„Ja!", jubelten die Kinder, und hier machte sich wohl ein Erbe Earendils bemerkbar. Sie waren zwar nicht am Meer aufgewachsen, doch schon Tuor und Earendil hatten das Meer geliebt. In Anbetracht dieses Erbes war es wohl nicht verwunderlich, dass auch die kleinen Zwillinge es liebten, baden zu gehen.

„Hob, hob, dann esst schnell auf und packt eure Sachen", sagte Maglor.

Die Kinder nahmen es sehr wörtlich, ließen sich nur schwer davon überzeugen, ihr Essen nicht hinunter zu schlingen und wären gleich darauf aufgesprungen, hätte Maglor sie nicht aufgehalten. Es gehörte sich ja schließlich nicht, vom Tisch aufzustehen, wenn noch andere aßen. Die Kinder schmollten, blieben aber brav sitzen und warteten, bis ihre Onkel fertig waren. Danach aber hielt sie nichts mehr und sie stürmte davon in ihre Zimmer.

„Geh du ihnen nur nach und guck, dass sie auch alles ordentlich einpacken", sagte Maedhros. „Ich sattle derweil mein Pferd, damit wir nicht alles tragen müssen."

„Nein, lass mich nur machen", warf Maglor ein, der wusste, dass das Satteln mit nur einer Hand ein schwieriges Kunststück war.

Maedhros sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. Er mochte es nicht, wenn man ihm wegen seiner Behinderung bei allem möglichen helfen wollte. „Mittlerweile sollte ich ja Übung darin haben…", meinte er nur.

Maglor seufzte, gab sich dann aber geschlagen. Er erhob sich und ging, um nach den Kleinen zu sehen. Doch die kamen ihm schon auf dem Flur entgegen gestürmt, jeder eine schluderig gepackte Tasche in der Hand. Elrond hatte sich seinen neuen Plüschbären unter den Arm geklemmt. Elros hatte dasselbe bei einer braun getigerten Katze getan, die geduldig schnurrte und mit dem Schwanz schlug. Maglor lächelte mild, als er die Taschen erblickte.

„Na, kommt noch mal mit, das muss ich mir noch mal ansehen", meinte er.

„Aber Kätzchen kommt mit!", protestierte Elros. Die Katze miaute.

„Ja, freilich. Aber guck mal hier, hier hängt doch noch alles raus." Maglor zupfte an einem Tuch, das bald hinaus rutschte.

Er dirigierte sie zurück zu ihren Zimmern. Dort stellten sie ihre Sachen noch einmal ab und Maglor zeigte ihnen mit Engelsgeduld, wie man richtig packte. Einmal davon abgesehen, dass die Hälfte der Dinge fehlte. Als schließlich alles fertig war, betrachteten die drei zufrieden ihr Werk.

„Duhu, Onkel Maglor? Kannst du deine Harfe mitnehmen?", bat Elrond. „Dann kannst du uns wieder was beibringen!"

„Natürlich kann ich das", bekräftigte Maglor, der über den Lerneifer der Kinder freilich sehr erfreut war. „Und jetzt husch zu Maedhros in den Stall."

Elros sah ihn wehleidig an und befürchtete schon das Schlimmste. „Aber wir reiten doch nicht?", fragte er kleinlaut.

„O nein, nein", beeilte sich Maglor zu versichern. „Aber ihr wollt doch nicht etwa den ganzen Kram zum See schleppen?"

„… Nein", stellte Elrond fest. „Aber du könntest es doch tragen." Er sah unschuldig zu ihm auf.

Maglor zerwühlte ihm lachend die Haare. „Ich bin doch kein Packesel! Und jetzt ab."

Die Kinder schnappten sich die Taschen sowie Bär und Katze und rannten davon. Im Stall erwartete sie schon Maedhros mit seinem gesattelten und gezäumten Pferd, denn freilich besaß er darin sehr viel Übung und mochte das Pferd auch so mächtig sein wie sein großes Streitross. Elros starrte das schwarze Ungetüm groß an, doch dieses Mal war es Elrond, der furchtlos auf das Tier zuging und es zu kraulen begann. Eigentlich besaß das Pferd einen sanften Charakter, wenn es nicht gerade eine Schlacht witterte. Wahrscheinlich entsprach es dahingehend sehr seinem Herrn. Also neigte es nun den Kopf und stupste den Jungen sachte an, der daraufhin zu lachen anfing.

Maedhros half ihnen, das Gepäck auf das Pferd zu laden und setzte auf Bitten zum Schluss den Bären auf das Pferd und dahinter die Katze, die alles geduldig über sich ergehen ließ und würdevoll auf dem Pferderücken thronte. Indes war auch Maglor eingetroffen, der selbst noch eine kleine Tasche dabei hatte sowie seine wertvolle Harfe und zwei kleinere Ebenbilder dieser, die er für die Kinder geschnitzt hatte. Als auch das alles verstaut war, brachen sie auf.

Die Kleinen sprühten förmlich vor Energie und sprangen vor Maedhros, der sein Pferd neben sich führte, und Maglor auf dem Weg umher. Ihnen ging es auf Biegen und Brechen nicht schnell genug. Schließlich schlug Maedhros vor, dass sie mit Maglor doch ein wenig Hasche spielen könnten, dann wären sie auch schneller am See. Er käme langsamer nach.

Selbst wenn Maglor sie nicht gewinnen lassen hätte, wäre er sang- und klanglos neben den Kindern untergegangen. Vielleicht mochten sie nicht so schnell sein wie er, doch sie waren kleiner und eindeutig wendiger. Und außerdem in der Überzahl. Lachend flitzen sie um Maglor herum und machten sich einen Spaß daraus, immer wieder nur knapp unter dem Griff hindurch zu schlüpfen, wenn er sie beinahe gefangen hätte.

Auf diese Weise waren sie ein gutes Stück vor Maedhros am See. Während Maglor tatsächlich ein wenig außer Atem war, schienen die Kinder niemals müde werden zu können. Sie waren kaum zu bändigen und wollten sofort ins Wasser springen, doch Maglor hielt sie noch einmal auf.

„Halt!", sagte er ihnen. „Immer gesittet und mit der Ruhe. Legt eure Sachen ordentlich ins Gras, dann könnt ihr im Wasser spielen gehen."

Die Zwillinge murrten, fügten sich aber. Als aber alles zu Maglors Zufriedenheit gerichtet war, hielt sie tatsächlich nichts mehr auf. Johlend hüpften sie in das flache Wasser und bespritzten sich gegenseitig und tollten herum.

Maglor hatte sich in den Schatten eines Baumes gesetzt und sah ihnen lächelnd beim Spielen zu. Indes war auch Maedhros eingetroffen. Als erstes setzte er die Katze auf den Boden, die ein wenig herumlief, sich dann setzte und sich zu putzen begann. Dann nahm er das Plüschtier herab und setzte es einer Intuition folgend mit dem Gesicht zum See auf den Kleiderstapel der Kleinen. Schließlich nahm er das übrige Gepäck von seinem Pferd, brachte es zu Maglor, nahm dann weiterhin dem Tier Sattel und Zaumzeug ab und ließ es frei herum streunen. Das Pferd stupste ihn ebenfalls sanft an, dann begann es, am Gras zu knabbern, gelegentlich ein paar Fliegen mit dem Schwanz oder einem Muskelzucken verscheuchend. Maedhros ließ sich neben seinem Bruder nieder.

„Es ist wahrlich ein schöner Tag", sagte er.

„Sag doch gleich malerisch." Maglor zwinkerte ihm zu. „Ich wette, du hast heute schon wieder zum Pinsel gegriffen."

„Woher du das nur wieder weißt?", wunderte sich Maedhros spielerisch.

Maglor lachte. „Wie schwer zu erraten!"

„Wir sollten diesen Grünelb wirklich suchen lassen", kam Maedhros noch einmal auf dieses Thema zurück. „Ich habe bereits ein paar meiner Leute ausgesandt."

„Mir ist dennoch nicht wohl bei der Sache", entgegnete Maglor erneut.

„Ich weiß", warf Maedhros ein. „Und deswegen werde ich mir diesen Elb auch genau ansehen, bevor er auch nur noch einmal in die Nähe der Zwillinge kommt. Wenn er wirklich nicht weit von hier haust, dann muss er ja noch nicht einmal hier einziehen, was wahrscheinlich zum beiderseitigen Vorteil wäre. Ich will ebenso wenig einen Grünelb hier Quartier beziehen lassen, aber wenn er nun einmal ein guter Heiler ist… Wir haben nun einmal kaum welche, da bin ich froh, wenn sich so schnell ein guter finden lässt. Nur das Beste für die Kleinen." Mittlerweile hatte er aus seinem Gewandt ein kleines Schnitzmesser und ein Holzstückchen gezogen. Das Holz ließ die Gestalt eines kleinen Hundes erkennen.

„Huan", stellte Maglor fest.

Maedhros klemmte sich das Holzstückchen zwischen die Knie und begann zu schnitzen. Gelegentlich drehte er es mit seinem Armstumpf hierhin und dorthin. „Ich werde ihn Elros schenken, wenn er fertig ist. Eine Katze hat er ja schon."

Besagte Katze war indes zu den Feanorern gestiefelt und auf Maglors Schoß gesprungen. Dort hatte sie sich zusammengerollt und verlangte schnurrend nach Liebkosungen. „Hunde haben Herren, Katzen Diener", stellte er seufzend fest und begann, das Tier zu kraulen. „Huan war ein außergewöhnlicher Hund. Allein schon seine Treue… So einen wie ihn kann es nie wieder geben."

„Aber schlussendlich hat er Tyelkormo dann doch die Treue aufgekündigt und war mit Beren und Lúthien gegangen", sagte Maedhros, während er den Kopf der Holzfigur ausformte. „Ob es gut war so? Aber immerhin wussten Tyelkormo und Curufinwe, was sie da angerichtet hatten…"

Maglor sah seinem Bruder immer wieder aufs Neue zutiefst erstaunt zu, mit was für einer Beharrlichkeit sich Maedhros durch das Leben kämpfte und jede Hürde zu meistern versuchte. Immerhin hatte er sich damals nach seiner Genesung alles neu beibringen müssen. Und nun beherrschte er vieles mit links wesentlich besser als vormals mit rechts.

„Ich denke, es war gut, dass Huan es tat", sagte er. „Zum einen war die Tat unserer Brüder eine, für die sich die Söhne Feanáros wirklich schämen sollten (und mir schaudert es noch heute bei dem Gedanken daran), und zum anderen hätten Lúthien und Beren ihr Abenteuer vielleicht nie überleben können ohne ihn. Und wir hätten heute nicht zwei kleine Kinder, denen wir beim Spielen zusehen könnten."

Maedhros ballte seine Hand zur Faust, und eine steile Falte erschien auf seiner Stirn. „Wäre ihren Vorfahren nicht gelungen, was sie getan hatten, so hätten die Zwillinge heute noch ihre Heimat. Ich habe sie ihnen genommen…"

„Nein, das hast du nicht!", hielt Maglor heftig dagegen und wusste nicht, zum wie vielen Male er es tat. „Du hast ihnen vielmehr eine gegeben."

Maedhros seufzte, schwieg und schnitze weiter. Helles Kinderlachen hallte durch den Wald, begleitet von ausgelassenen Planschgeräuschen. Der Wind strich leise raschelnd durch die Baumkronen. Wenige flauschige Wolken zogen träge über den Himmel. Ein paar Vögel zwitscherten, gelegentlich schnaubte das Pferd und die Katze schnurrte.

„Wir sollten ihnen das Schwimmen beibringen", sagte Maedhros unvermittelt.

Maglor, der ein wenig gedöst hatte, schreckte auf. „Hm?"

„Würdest du es auf Dauer amüsierend finden, immerzu nur in hüfttiefem Wasser spielen zu können?", gab Maedhros zu bedenken. Der kleine Hund war mittlerweile fertig. Er legte ihn mit dem Messer zur Seite und betrachtete dann die Kleinen nachdenklich. Plötzlich stahl sich ein spitzbübisches Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Er erhob sich, legte seine Kleidung ab und stürzte sich dann zu den Kleinen mitten ins Getümmel.

Mit unverhohlenem Erstaunen und noch größere Freude registrierte Maglor diese plötzliche Wende, wie Maedhros auf einmal bald selbst wie ein zu groß geratener Junge mit den Zwillingen im Wasser herumtollte und alberte und dabei sichtlichen Spaß an der Sache fand. Beinahe hätte er es seinem Bruder nicht mehr zugetraut, dass er dazu noch fähig war. In den letzten Jahrhunderten hatte er sich schmerzlich verändert…

Wie ein Echo der Vergangenheit kamen Erinnerungen in ihm hoch aus einer längst vergangenen Zeit im fernen, unerreichbaren Westen. Es war eine Zeit, da er selbst noch ein Kind war – wie lang war dies nun schon her! Auch er hatte damals so ausgelassen mit seinem Bruder spielen können. Und Maedhros war wirklich gut darin gewesen, Unsinn anzustiften! Nicht selten waren sie einfach mal so im Wald verschwunden, ohne ihren Eltern Bescheid zu geben, und waren genau wie die Zwillinge jetzt in einem See spielen gegangen. In seiner Vorstellung bekamen die Zwillinge rote Haare und noch andere Elben waren dabei, all seine Brüder.

Was für Zeiten es doch waren! Die Erinnerungen an die prächtige Elbenstadt Tirion und an die Länder Amans, seiner alten Heimat, waren immer noch so frisch, als sei er eben erst gegangen. Wie herrlich die Stadt im Licht der zwei Bäume geglänzt hatte! All die Gemmen, die die Noldor geschnitten hatten, waren in ihrer vollen Pracht aufgeflammt und hatten den Valar zu ihrer Erhabenheit gereicht.

So in sehnsuchtsvolle Erinnerungen eintauchend, wünschte sich Maglor, es wäre doch alles nur anders gekommen. Doch es war nun einmal, wie es war, und nichts konnte er mehr ändern …


	5. Trost in dunkler Stunde

Die drei Kinder, die Zwillinge und das eine viel zu groß geratene, planschten noch einige Zeit, bis Maedhros bemerkte, sie müssten sich wieder aufwärmen, so lange im frischen Wasser zu verweilen sei nicht gut für die Kinder. Freilich schmollten besagte und alberten noch eine ganze Weile. Maedhros hatte seine liebe Not, sich ihrer Spritzattacken zu erwehren, und griff schließlich zur altbewährten Methode des finsteren Blickes. Die Zwillinge zogen eingeschüchtert die Köpfe ein und kuschten. Es war vielleicht nicht gerade das kindgerechteste Vorgehen, aber es zeigte immerhin Wirkung. Maedhros war nicht zwingend mit der Engelsgeduld seines Bruders im Umgang mit den Kindern gesegnet.

Maglor kam hinzu und half den Kleinen, sich abzutrocknen, und packte sie danach in dicke Tücher. Die Zwillinge protestierten wieder einmal, doch auf eine sanftere Art als Maedhros bestand Maglor darauf. Die Kleinen hatten immerhin bedenklich blaue Lippen und fröstelten, auch wenn sie es niemals zugeben würden. Mit einem Schmunzeln bemerkte Maglor, dass ihnen beinahe die Augen zufielen, auch wenn sie das freilich erst recht nicht zugeben würden, so sehr hatten sie sich verausgabt beim Spielen. Hin und wieder bekam man eben auch die ungestümsten Jungspunde zur Ruhe. Er nahm Elros auf den Arm und Elrond an die Hand und setzte sich mit ihnen wieder unter den Baum. Die Zwillinge kuschelten sich fest an ihn. Noch kurz bevor sie einschliefen, jubelte Maedhros Elrond seinen Plüschbären unter, den dieser fest an sich drückte und sein Gesicht im weichen Fell des Kuscheltieres vergrub. Dann waren die eingeschlafen.

Maedhros hatte sich wieder neben seinen Bruder nieder gelassen und ordnete langsam sein Haar. „Immer wieder niedlich anzusehen", sagte er leise und schmunzelte bei dem Anblick, den sein Bruder bot.

Maglor schwieg und strich den Kleinen sacht über ihr Haar. Irgendwann fragte er leise: „Ist es egoistisch, wenn ich sage, dass ich froh bin, sie zu haben?" Besorgnis schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

Maedhros sah ihn überrascht an. „Was ist los, Bruder? Sonst bist immer du derjenige, der mir Trost spenden muss." Aber auf Maglors Frage wusste er keine Antwort. Stattdessen beobachtete er die Zwillinge im Schlaf. „Es sieht so seltsam aus, dass sie mit geschlossenen Augen schlafen", stellte er fest.

„Sie finden es seltsam, dass wir es nicht tun", entgegnete Maglor.

„Peredhil sind ein seltsamer Schlag", meinte Maedhros. „Nicht Fisch und nicht Fleisch, nicht Mensch und auch nicht Elb. Ich frage mich, wie deshalb ihre Zukunft aussehen wird."

„Es heißt, Earendil und Elwing seien vor die Wahl gestellt worden, welchem Volk sie zugehörig sein wollen, vielleicht müssen Elrond und Elros eines Tages, wenn die Valar es für angebracht halten, dasselbe tun", überlegte Maglor.

„Manchmal wünschte ich, uns wäre dasselbe vergönnt...", sagte Maedhros wehmütig.

„Das wünscht du dir?", wunderte sich Maglor. „Ich wünschte mir eher, die Zwillinge müssten keine solche Wahl treffen. Wer weiß, was daraus alles erwachsen kann."

Die Brüder verfielen in Schweigen. Eine Weile war nichts zu vernehmen als die Geräusche der Natur, das gelegentliche Schnauben des Pferdes und die leisen Atemgeräusche der schlafenden Kinder. Und da Zeit für Elben von keinerlei Bedeutung war, bemerkten sie nicht, dass auf diese Weise einige Stunden verstrichen. Einmal griff Elros im Schlaff nach Maglors Haaren, an denen er erstaunlich kräftig zog, bevor Maglor sie befreien konnte. Ansonsten blieb alles ruhig und unverändert.

Irgendwann einmal weckte der Hunger die Kinder. Freilich zeitgleich, wie sollte es anders sein?

„Hab Hunger", maulte Elrond.

„Und mir ist warm!", beschwerte sich Elros und versuchte, sich aus der Decke zu wickeln.

„Kaum wach und schon wieder am Nörgeln", lachte Maglor. „Aber wenn ich euch etwas zu Essen holen soll, dann müsst ihr mich schon loslassen."

Die Zwillinge ließen Maglor frei, der daraufhin zu ihrem Gepäck ging, eine Decke und einiges an Essen auspackte.

„Picknick!", jubilierten die Zwillinge lautstark.

Indes hatte Maedhros die kleine hölzerne Hundefigur gezückt. Mit großen Augen besahen sich die Zwillinge die Nachbildung Huans, auch wenn sie nicht wussten, wem die Figur nachempfunden war.

„Der sieht aus wie echt", sagte Elros ehrfürchtig.

Maedhros reichte ihm die Figur. „Er ist für dich", offenbarte er.

„Wirklich?" Elros machte die größten Augen seines Lebens. „Ist der echt für mich?"

Maedhros reichte ihm das kleine Kunstwerk, das so filigran gearbeitet war, dass man meinen konnte, das Fell unter den Fingern zu fühlen, und doch nur ein Kinderspielzeug darstellte. „Nur zu", munterte er ihn auf. „Würde ich auch so etwas haben wollen, könnte ich es mir jederzeit neu schnitzen. Aber der hier ist etwas ganz Besonderes."

Elros nahm die Figur vorsichtig entgegen, als sei sie aus Glas, und besah sie sich von allen Seiten.

„Kannst du uns zeigen, wie man so was macht?", bat Elrond und sah bittend zu Maedhros auf.

„Später", musste Maedhros ihn vertrösten. „Man arbeitet beim Schnitzen mit scharfem Werkzeug, das ist noch zu gefährlich für euch. Aber ich verspreche es euch, eines Tages zeige ich es euch."

Die Zwillinge zogen eine Schnute. Sie wollten es lieber jetzt wissen.

„Lasst den armen Maedhros in Frieden und kommt her", lachte Maglor. Indes hatte er die Decke im Gras ausgebreitet und das Essen und einiges an hölzernem Geschirr darauf verteilt. Sie setzten sich auf die Decke und ließen es sich gut gehen in der milden Nachmittagssonne. Die Kinder langten ordentlich zu, und Maglor war froh darüber; sie brauchten es schließlich.

„Onkel Maglor?", nuschelte Elrond mit vollem Mund undeutlich.

„Erst schlucken, dann reden", mahnte Maglor ihn.

Elrond würgte den Bissen hinunter und verschluckte sich beinahe daran.

„Und am besten vorher kauen...", fügte Maglor seufzend an.

„Onkel Maglor?", wiederholte Elrond. „Spielst du uns jetzt was auf deiner Harfe vor?"

„Was wollt ihr denn hören?", wollte Maglor wissen, während er zu seiner Bardenharfe griff und sie stimmte. Seine Finger glitten sanft über das Holz, als würde er die Liebste liebkosen.

„Weiß nicht, irgendwas Nettes", sagte Elrond.

Gedankenverloren glitten Maglors lange, schlanke Finger über die Saiten und entlockten ihnen zarte Töne. Allmählich formten sie sich zu einer fröhlichen, beschwingten Melodie, die sacht über die Lichtung schwebte. Auch Maedhros schwieg andächtig, denn wer wenn nicht er wüsste besser Bescheid über das Können seines Bruders? Dann erhob Maglor seine Stimme zu Gesang, wie nur er ihn noch in dieser Welt erklingen lassen konnte.

„Mich ergreift, ich weiß nicht wie,

Himmlisches Behagen.

Will michs etwa gar hinauf

Zu den Sternen tragen?

Doch ich bleibe lieber hier,

Kann ich redlich sagen,

Beim Gesang und Glase Wein

Auf den Tisch zu schlagen.

Wundert euch, ihr Freunde nicht,

Wie ich mich gebärde;

Wirklich ist es allerliebst

Auf der lieben Erde:

Darum schwör ich feierlich

Und ohn alle Fährde,

Daß ich mich nicht freventlich

Wegbegeben werde.

Da wir aber allzumal

So beisammen weilen,

Dächt ich, klänge der Pokal

Zu des Dichters Zeilen.

Gute Freunde ziehen fort,

Wohl ein hundert Meilen,

Darum soll man hier am Ort

Anzustoßen eilen.

Lebe hoch, wer Leben schafft!

Das ist meine Lehre.

Unser König denn voran,

Ihm gebührt die Ehre.

Gegen inn- und äußern Feind

Setzt er sich zur Wehre;

Ans Erhalten denkt er zwar,

Mehr noch, wie er mehre.

Nun begrüß ich sie sogleich,

Sie, die einzig Eine.

Jeder denke ritterlich

Sich dabei die Seine.

Merket auch ein schönes Kind,

Wen ich eben meine,

Nun, so nicke sie mir zu:

Leb auch so der Meine!

Freunden gilt das dritte Glas,

Zweien oder dreien,

Die mit uns am guten Tag

Sich im stillen freuen

Und der Nebel trübe Nacht

Leis und leicht zerstreuen;

Diesen sei ein Hoch gebracht,

Alten oder neuen.

Breiter wallet nun der Strom,

Mit vermehrten Wellen.

Leben jetzt im hohen Ton

Redliche Gesellen!Die sich mit gedrängter Kraft

Brav zusammen stellen

In des Glückes Sonnenschein

Und in schlimmen Fällen.

Wie wir nun zusammen sind,

Sind zusammen viele.

Wohl gelingen denn, wie uns,

Andern ihre Spiele!

Von der Quelle bis ans Meer

Mahlet manche Mühle,

Und das Wohl der ganzen Welt

Ists, worauf ich ziele.*"

*Goethe, Tischlied

„Es ist toll, es ist toll!", riefen die Zwillinge begeistert aus.

„Dann freut es mich, dass es euch gefallen hat", entgegnete Maglor lächelnd.

Maedhros schwieg, doch die Anerkennung ließ sich aus seinen Augen lesen. Er wusste, wovon Maglor gesungen hatte; dieses Lied von ihren Festen in Aman hatte er sich soeben erdacht, und diese Vorgehensweise war vielleicht Maglors größte Kunst. Sehnsuchtsvoll dachte er an jene längst vergangenen Zeiten zurück, wie er im Kreise seiner Familie noch Freude hatte finden können an Festen, so bunt und schillernd, wie es sie sonst nirgends als in Aman hatte geben können. Alles Volk war damals zusammen gekommen, hatte gesungen, getanzt und gelacht. Hin und wieder hatten sie aus Spaß Wettkämpfe veranstaltet (und waren dabei hin und wieder auf die verrücktesten Ideen gekommen: Einmal zum Beispiel hatten sie gewettet, ob Maglor auch kopfüber Harfe spielen konnte; er konnte).

„Und jetzt seid ihr dran", sagte Maglor und gab den Kindern ihre kleinen Harfen, die er ihnen geschnitzt hatte.

Die Kinder machten ernsthaft bemühte Gesichter und probierten sich selbst an der Harfe. Gelegentlich griff Maglor ein und zeigte ihnen, wie sie dieses und jenes richtig machten oder wie sie einen Ton besser spielten. Hin und wieder spielte er ihnen etwas vor, das sie nachspielen mussten, oder er ließ sie selbst machen. Wobei die Ergebnisse letzteren noch etwas fragwürdig war, aber Maglor freute es, dass die Kleinen ihm so begeistert nacheiferten.

Maedhros konnte nur nahebei sitzen und schweigend zusehen. Ein Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, doch innerlich war ihm ganz und gar nicht nach Lachen zumute. Er dachte wieder einmal daran, was er alles verloren hatte und wie viele Fehler er mehr im Leben begangen hatte. Was er alles für Taten vollbracht hatte… Taten, pah! Untaten! Zum erneuten Male beschlich ihn ein schlechtes Gewissen, über was sie die Zwillinge da im Unklaren ließen. Ihm wollte es nicht behagen, dass sie ihnen so vieles verheimlichten, doch noch mehr beunruhigte ihn der Gedanke an den Tag, wo sie ihnen alles sagen würden. Er wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was wohl alles geschehen würde. Wahrscheinlich würden sie sich wie Celebrimbor voller Abscheu von ihnen abwenden, und Maglor würde es das Herz brechen. Ihm selbst wahrscheinlich auch…

Wie hatte er es nur einst wagen können, sie töten zu wollen?!

„Onkel Maedhros, ist was?", schreckte ihn Elronds Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. Die Musikstunde war mittlerweile vorbei, die Kleinen hatten sich gut geschlagen.

„Ich war nur ein wenig in meine Gedanken versunken", versuchte Maedhros die Fragen der Kinder abzuwehren.

Die Zwillinge spürten, dass ihr Onkel nicht weiter danach gefragt werden wollte, und schwiegen. Elrond kam eine Idee. Er schnappte sich seinen Plüschbären und hielt ihm Maedhros unter die Nase. „Das ist Herr Bär!", verkündete er stolz.

„Und das ist dieser ‚ganz, ganz tolle' Name?", wollte Maedhros wissen, während er sich das Plüschtier aus dem Gesicht schob.

„Ja!", rief der kleine Junge begeistert aus und war voll von sich und seinem neuen treuen Freund überzeugt (sein bester war freilich Elros und niemand sonst).

„Na, wenn du meinst", lachte Maglor und zückte zwei vormals von Maedhros reichlich mit Zuckerguss verzierte Törtchen. „Hier, weil ihr so fleißig beim Lernen ward", sagte er und überreichte Maedhros' Allheilmittel bei ‚schlimmen Aua', Monstern unter Betten und in Schränken und allerlei Übeln mehr.

„Au ja!", jubelten die Kinder und stürzten sich auf das Gebäck. Im Nu war kein Krümel mehr über. „Schmeckt", nuschelten sie gerade noch verständlich.

Plötzlich riss Elrond die Augen erschrocken auf, und Maglor befürchtete schon, er habe sich verschluckt und sprang auf. Doch der Junge deutete mit Tränen in den Augen auf den nahen Waldrand. „Guck, was Kätzchen macht!", schrie er weinerlich.

Verwundert sahen die anderen in besagte Richtung, bemerkten aber nichts Ungewöhnliches. „Elrond, wo siehst du denn hin?", wollte Maglor irritiert wissen.

Doch statt einer Antwort verzog der Junge nur das Gesicht und weinte fürchterlich los. Maedhros war vollkommen ratlos und ausnahmsweise galt das auch für Maglor. Elros versuchte in kindlicher Manier, seinen Bruder zu trösten, erreichte mit seinen Worten, er müsste Gespenster sehen, jedoch nur das genaue Gegenteil. Zu dem Schrecken über das, was Elrond auch immer zu sehen glaubte, kam nun auch noch der Frust dazu, dass man ihm nicht glaubte.

In dem Gebüsch, auf das Elrond gezeigt hatte, raschelte es. Ein verzagtes Zwitschern drang zwischen den Blättern hervor. Dann sprang die Katze aus dem Busch, einen kleinen Vogel zwischen den Pfoten, mit dem sie, wie es Katzen nun einmal taten, spielte, bevor sie überhaupt dran dachte, ihn zu erlegen. Das Geheul wurde lauter. Jetzt war auch Elros erschrocken, weinte zur Erleichterung der Noldor jedoch nicht auch noch.

„Das darf Kätzchen nicht machen!", rief er. „Es darf dem armen Vogel nicht wehtun!"

Maglor eilte zu Elrond und tröstete ihn, worauf er nun endlich Ruhe gab. Maedhros sprang auf und scheuchte die Katze fort von dem Vogel.

„Warum habt ihr nicht gleich was gemacht?", wollte Elrond schniefend wissen.

„Weil wir doch nicht wussten, was dich so erschreckt hat", versuchte es Maglor mit einer Entschuldigung. Hatte Elrond wirklich gerade das getan, was er vermutete? Es war höchst merkwürdig. Er sah fragend zu Maedhros, doch auch dieser schien es zumindest noch nicht ganz zu begreifen. Vielleicht sollte er die Bibliothek konsultieren. Zumindest eine Vermutung hatte er, doch bevor er sie verfestigen wollte, musste er sie überhaupt erst einmal überprüfen. Denn wenn es so wäre, würde sich womöglich einiges ändern.

„Wirklich nicht?", bohrte Elrond weiter.

„War ja auch nichts zu sehen, als du losgeflennt hast", sagte Elros gerade heraus. „Du hast das irgendwie vor uns gesehen."

Vorher gesehen… Gründgütiger, wenn das stimmte! Maglor wusste weder vor noch zurück. Erschwerend kam hinzu, dass Elrond ihn hilfesuchend ansah. „Vielleicht war es ja nur eine Vorahnung", versuchte er ihn für den Moment zu vertrösten.

„Was machen wir jetzt mit dem armen Vogel?", wollte Elros wissen.

„Darf ich ihn mit nehmen und wieder gesund machen?", bat Elrond.

„Weißt du denn, wie man dabei vorgeht?", erwiderte Maglor.

Elrond war verlegen. „Ja…", nuschelte er. „Hab's in Onkel Maedhros' Heilkundebuch gelesen."

Nun hob Maedhros den Kopf. „Wie bis du denn daran gekommen?", wunderte er sich.

„Lag da so", war die nicht wirklich präzise Antwort. Elrond hatte es also stibitzt. „Liegt unter meinem Bett, wenn du's wieder haben willst." Und kurz darauf: „'tschuldigung."

„Und ich fragte mich schon, ob ich es verlegt hätte…", seufzte Maedhros.

„Elrond, du weißt, dass man fragt, wenn man etwas möchte", rügte Maedhros den Jungen, der den Kopf einzog. „Aber wenn du es dir zutraust, dann versuch dich an dem kleinen Vogel. Früh übt sich, was ein Meister werden will."

Elrond strahlte. „Ja, will ich!", verkündete er. Heil- und Kräuterkunde fand er seit einiger Zeit erstaunlicher Weise besonders spannend, weshalb er bei Maedhros' Buch zugegriffen hatte. „Darf ich den Vogel danach auch behalten?", bat er mit einer Engelsmine.

„Nein, das darfst du nicht", widersprach Maglor.

Elrond schob trotzig die Unterlippe vor.

„Das wäre, als würde man dich nehmen und einfach irgendwo einsperren, wo du gar nicht hin willst", erklärte Maglor. „Das verstehst du doch, oder?"

Elrond sah zu dem kleinen verletzten Vogel, den Maedhros indes vorsichtig hochgehoben hatte, und dann wieder zu Maglor. Langsam nickte er. „Will hier nicht weg", sagte er.

„Siehst du, und genauso wird sich der kleine Vogel bestimmt freuen, wenn du ihm hilfst, aber es wird ihn nicht glücklich machen, wenn er in einen Käfig gesperrt wird."

So war es also beschlossene Sache. Elrond nahm vorsichtig den Vogel von Maedhros und war ganz verzückt von dem kleinen, weichen Bündel. Maedhros und Maglor packten ihre Sachen zusammen. Dann machten sie sich auf den Rückweg zum Haus. Elrond hielt den Vogel so behutsam er konnte und versuchte, das kleine Tier nicht durchzuschütteln, damit es keinen weiteren Schaden nahm. Hoffentlich stand etwas in Onkel Maedhros Buch, das dem armen Wesen helfen würde!

Maglor musste schmunzeln, als er Elrond so um den Vogel bemüht sah. Da hatte jemand einen sehr starken Beschützerinstinkt, der anscheinend etwas weiter über seinen Bruder hinausgriff. Ja, das war gut, vielleicht sogar sehr gut. Er sollte es weiter fördern, und da kam ihm der Vogel ganz recht.

Daheim angekommen, steuerte Elrond sogleich zielstrebig das (logischer Weise eigentlich nie benutzte) Krankenzimmer an, wo ihr alter Arzt seine Tätigkeiten verrichtet hatte und wo somit auch alles Benötigte gelagert war. Er strich dem kleinen Vögelchen über den Kopf, dann setzte er es auf einen Tisch und eilte davon, um Maedhros Heilkundebuch herbei zu schaffen. Maglor blieb, um aufzupassen, dass der Vogel nicht davon hüpfte oder aufgrund seiner Flugunfähigkeit vom Tisch fiel. Als Elrond jedoch mit dem dicken Wälzer wiederkehrte, sah er, dass Maglor in der Zwischenzeit einen Käfig organisiert hatte, in den er den Vogel gesetzt hatte. Der Junge machte große Augen.

„Aber du hast doch gesagt…", stammelte er irritiert.

„Ja, hast du!", rief Elros, der sich das Ganze freilich nicht entgehen lassen wollte.

„Der Vogel weiß doch nicht, dass wir ihm helfen wollen", erklärte Maglor. „Also ist das hier jetzt seine Krankenstation, bis er wieder gesund ist. Und dann lassen wir ihn frei."

„In Ordnung!", verkündete Elrond, wuchtete den Wälzer mit einiger Mühe auf den Tisch und zog sich einen Stuhl heran. Dann kniete er sich auf den Stuhl und schlug das Heilkundebuch auf. Er steckte seine Nase in das Buch, ließ den Finger langsam über die Zeilen gleiten und las laut und noch etwas stockend, was dort stand. Der Vogel piepste.

Mittlerweile war auch Elros an den Tisch getreten, hatte sich auf Zehenspitzen gestellt und beobachtete den kleinen Vogel, der in dem Käfig umher hüpfte und hin und wieder am Boden pickte; Maglor hatte ihm Körner und ein Schälchen mit Wasser gegeben. Maglor beobachtete Elrond aufmerksam und beschloss, ihm die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich erst einmal selbst zu versuchen, bevor er helfend eingriff. Ob an Elrond vielleicht tatsächlich ein kleiner Heiler verloren gegangen war oder ob es nur eine Phase war?

Doch im Moment beschäftigte ihn vordergründig das Ereignis am See. War es wirklich möglich, dass Elrond vorhergesehen hatte, was geschehen würde? Und wenn es keine zwei Minuten in der Zukunft waren, dennoch. Das war etwas, das über das gewöhnliche Aufziehen von Kindern hinausging, etwas, wo er vorn und hinten nicht wusste, wie er es anpacken sollte. Er sollte dringendst die Bibliothek konsultieren und wohl besser auch noch den einen oder anderen, der ihm Rat geben konnte, wie er mit dieser veränderten Situation umzugehen hatte.

„Da steht nichts!", jammerte Elrond und riss damit Maglor aus seinen Gedanken.

„Versuch es ein wenig weiter hinten im Buch", riet Maglor ihm.

Elrond blätterte weiter durch das Buch und fand jetzt endlich die richtige Rubrik. Er las weiter angestrengt. Indes zog sich auch Maglor einen Stuhl heran, schnappte sich Elros und setzte ihn sich auf den Schoß. Gemeinsam verfolgten sie, was Elrond tat. Maglor überlegte jedoch noch immer insgeheim, ob es tatsächlich sein konnte, dass Elrond die Gabe der Voraussicht besaß oder ob es nicht vielleicht doch nur eine Vorahnung gewesen war. Letzteres war die einfachere und ihm genehmere Erklärung, erstgenanntes führte ihn zu der Frage: Woher kam diese Fähigkeit? Ob es ein Erbe der Maia Melian war? Aber selbst wenn, es wäre ein sehr schwaches Erbe. Es lagen schließlich mehrere Generationen zwischen Melian und den Zwillingen! Aber woher kam es dann? War es vielleicht ein angeborenes Talent, das willkürlich kam? Und wenn ja, konnte dann auch Elros diese Gabe entwickeln?

Fragen über Fragen, und er konnte sie nur mit einiger Nachforschung beantworten. Im Moment jedoch musste er darauf Acht geben, dass Elrond nichts anstellte. Nachdenklich wippte er Elros auf seinen Knien, dem dies sichtlich gefiel.

Elrond schien etwas gefunden zu haben, das ihm vielversprechend erschien. Er steckte die Nase tiefer in das Buch, wäre mit ihr beinahe auf die Seite gestoßen und las angestrengt. Dann hob er wieder den Kopf, blickte auf das Buch und dann auf das Regal, vor dem Maglor saß und in dem zahlreiche Arzneien verstaut waren. Elrond kletterte von dem Stuhl und besah sich die Mittel nachdenklich. Er linste noch einmal auf das Buch und dann wieder zum Schrank. Dabei dachte er angestrengt nach, welches Döschen oder Fläschchen nun das richtige war; im Lesen war er schon so noch nicht so gut und alles, was keine Buchhandschrift war, konnte er so oder so noch immer kaum entziffern.

Maglor half ihm auf die Sprünge, indem er hinter sich nach einer kleinen Dose mit einer blassgelben Salbe darin griff. „Probier es hiermit", sagte er. „Schmier es vorsichtig auf den Flügel. Beim Verbinden helfe ich dir."

„Mach ich!", verkündete Elrond eifrig, schnappte sich die Salbe und hüpfte davon. Er öffnete den Käfig und holte vorsichtig den Vogel heraus. Doch sobald dieser auf dem Tisch saß, wollte er davon hüpfen und absolut nicht still sitzen bleiben. „Er will nicht still bleiben", klagte Elrond.

„Dann sag es ihm doch lieb und nett und tu ihm ein paar Körner hin", riet Maglor ihm.

Elrond hob den kleinen Vogel vor sein Gesicht und versuchte, ganz besonders lieb und nett zu gucken. „Bleib doch bitte, bitte ganz still sitzen", bat er noch lieber und netter. „Weißt du, ich will dir ja helfen mit deinem Aua."

Der Vogel piepste, flatterte ein wenig mit seinem gesunden Flügel und legte den Kopf schief, als hätte er den Jungen verstanden. Als Elrond ihn wieder auf den Tisch setzte, blieb er tatsächlich still sitzen und sah den Jungen schon beinahe erwartungsvoll an. Elrond legte ihm noch einige Körner hin, doch der Vogel nahm nun kaum Notiz von ihnen. Der kleine Halbelb freute sich sichtlich, dass es so einfach funktionierte. Er ahnte ja nicht, dass es schlicht an der verwendeten Sprache, dem Sindarin, lag. Zur Belohnung, wie er sich sagte, strich er dem kleinen Vogel über den Kopf.

Elrond öffnete den Deckel der Dose und schnupperte daran. Ein starker antiseptischer Geruch schlug ihm in die Nase, wie er ihn schon am Vortag gerochen hatte, als der Arzt seine Zahnschmerzen behandelt hatte, und er verzog das Gesicht. Fragend und auch ein wenig Hilfe erheischend wandte er sich zu Maglor um. „Das ist wirklich gut?", wollte er lieber noch einmal wissen.

„Ja, das ist es", versicherte Maglor ihm. „Es reinigt die Wunde und unterstützt die Heilung. Du wirst sehen, in ein paar Tagen kann der Vogel wieder fliegen."

Elronds Gesicht hellte sich erfreut auf. Er patschte in die Salbe und wollte es großzügig auf dem Flügel verteilen, als Maglor lachend eingriff. „Nein, halt, halt", sagte er. „Doch nicht gleich alles. Ein wenig auf deinem Finger reicht, und es muss wirklich nur auf die Wunde aufgetragen und nicht im gesamten Gefieder verschmiert werden."

„Ach so", machte Elrond und kam dem nach. Es war dennoch noch ein wenig reichlich geraten.

Mittlerweile verzichtete Elros sogar darauf, weiter auf Maglors Knien zu reiten, und sah seinem Bruder gespannt zu, wie sich dieser mit seitlich eingeklemmter Zunge mit dem Vogel abmühte, um ja alles richtig zu machen. Maglor musste schmunzeln ob des niedlichen Bildes, das sein kleiner Ziehsohn abgab.

Schließlich war Elrond fertig. Wieder nahm er den kleinen Vogel auf die Hand und zeigte ihn Maglor. „Guck mal, ist das so in Ordnung?", fragte er nach.

Maglor wischte ein wenig überflüssige Salbe weg. „Ja, das ist so in Ordnung", sagte er. „Setz ihn wieder auf den Tisch, damit wir ihm den Flügel verbinden können."

„Warum müssen wir das machen?", erkundigte sich Elrond.

Elros war mittlerweile von Maglors Schoß gehopst, damit er aufstehen konnte. „Damit die Salbe auch dort bleibt, wo sie hin soll", erklärte der Noldo geduldig. Er griff nach einer schmalen Binde und streckte vorsichtig den Flügel des kleinen Vogels. „Seht her, so wird das gemacht", wies er Elrond und auch Elros an. Beide Zwillinge sahen ihm wissbegierig auf die Finger, wie er vorsichtig den Verband um den Flügel wickelte und am Ende eine Schleife band. Ein Tintenfass stand auf den Tisch, neben dem eine Schreibfeder lag. Er tauchte die Feder in die Tinte und malte zum Schluss noch ein kleines lachendes Gesicht auf den Verband, bevor er den Vogel in den Käfig setzte.

„So, jetzt wird er sicherlich ganz schnell wieder gesund", sagte er. „Gut gemacht, kleiner Elrond." Er zerwühlte Besagtem lächelnd die Haare.

Elrond lachte glücklich und schlang Maglor die Arme um die Hüften (viel höher reichte er nicht). Danach nahm er sich den Vogelkäfig und brachte ihn in sein Zimmer. Elros und Maglor mit dem Buch folgten. Im Zimmer angekommen, stellte der Junge den Käfig auf die Fensterbank über dem Bett und hockte sich auf die Matratze.

„Da hast du es jetzt ganz schön, bis du wieder gesund bist!", verkündete er dem Vogel. Dieser piepste wieder einmal und hüpfte näher an die Gitterstäbe. Dann sah er sich aufmerksam um. Wieder ein Piepsen.

„Sicher wird er das haben", versicherte Maglor. „Und du wirst schön auf ihn aufpassen. So, und jetzt nimm Maedhros' Buch und bring es ihm mit einer artigen Entschuldigung wieder."

Das schlechte Gewissen meldete sich bei Elrond wieder. „Und wenn ich das nächste Mal frag…?", fragte er unsicher.

„Dann darfst du es sicher nehmen", sagte Maglor ihm mit einem gutmütigen Lächeln und reichte ihm das Buch.

Der Junge war sichtlich erleichtert. „Puh!", machte er (was Maglor zum Grinsen brachte), nahm sich das Buch und stiefelte los.

Als Elrond an der Tür zu Maedhros' Gemächern klopfte, reagierte zunächst niemand. Er klopfte erneut. Wieder nichts. Da hörte er leises Papiergeraschel aus der angrenzenden Tür dringen. Dahinter lag Maedhros' Arbeitszimmer… Der Junge verzog das Gesicht, denn er mochte den Raum nicht. Er wirkte so… bedrückend und ernst. Zögerlich klopfte er. Ihm wurde die Tür geöffnet, denn Maedhros musste am Klopfen erkannt haben, dass es einer der Zwillinge war. Verwundert sah der rothaarige Noldo auf den kleinen Jungen hinab und fragte sich, was ihn hierher trieb.

Elrond hielt ihm schüchtern das Buch hin. „Onkel Maglor sagt, ich soll mich artig entschuldigen. Entschuldigung", nuschelte er. Und dann etwas forscher: „Und wenn ich das nächste Mal frag, darf ich es dann trotzdem haben?"

Maedhros nahm das Buch mit seiner Art eines leichten Lächelns entgegen. „Danke, dass du es mir wieder gegeben hast", sagte er. „Und freilich darfst du es haben, wenn du fragst. Aber immer schön fragen!"

„Wie schön! Mach ich!", rief der Junge begeistert aus. Dann reckte er den Hals und versuchte, an Maedhros, der sich vor ihn gekniet hatte, vorbei zu blicken. „Was machst du da?", wollte er wissen.

„Das interessiert dich bestimmt nicht", sagte Maedhros. „Ich gucke, wie viel Geld wir haben." Eben all diesen Papierkram, den er freiwillig auf sich nahm, damit Maglor ihn nicht erledigen musste und mehr Zeit mit den Zwillingen verbringen konnte. Papierkram, den er auf sich nahm, um zu vergessen…

„Ist es viel?", fragte Elrond jedoch weiter.

„Es reicht", räumte Maedhros ein.

Das Ankommen eines Elben rettete ihn vor weiteren Fragen. Maedhros stand auf und trat ihm entgegen. „Welche Neuigkeiten bringst du?", wollte er wissen.

Der Elb verbeugte sich. „Mein Herr", begrüßte er ihn.

Elrond fand es immer wieder komisch, warum alle anderen seine Onkel so respektvoll behandelten. Sie waren doch auch bloß Elben wie sie, oder? Er verstand nicht sonderlich gut, was es hieß, ein Sohn Feanors zu sein, was nicht zuletzt daran lag, dass seine Onkel ihm und seinem Bruder nie viel über ihre Familie und ihre Rolle in der Geschichte Beleriands erzählt hatten. Um genau zu sein: aufgrund der Sippenmorde nahezu nichts.

„Wir haben diesen Sinda gefunden", berichtete der Elb. „Er wohnt eine Reitstunde östlich von hier in einem Baumhaus im Wald."

„Du meinst Gwailin?", rief Elrond begeistert aus. „Ui, das ist toll!"

„Richte ihm aus, er soll morgen Vormittag bei mir vorsprechen", ordnete Maedhros an.

„Wie Ihr befiehlt, Herr." Mit einer erneuten Verbeugung verschwand der Elb.

„Onkel Maedhros, heißt das, Gwailin kommt jetzt hierher für den bösen Arzt?", erkundigte er sich und sah mit großen Augen zu Maedhros auf.

Maedhros lächelte schief. „Mal sehen", meinte er. Für diese Bemerkung wurde erneut eine freudige Umarmung auf Hüfthöhe ausgeteilt. Er fuhr dem kleinen Jungen durch das Haar.

„Das ist toll, das ist toll, das ist toll!", jubelte Elrond.

„Gut, dass es dich freut", bemerkte Maedhros. „Aber sieh, es wird langsam dunkel draußen, es ist Zeit für das Abendessen. Geh und hol deinen Bruder und Maglor."

Beim Abendessen konnte Elrond über nichts Anderes reden als darüber, dass Gwailin quasi schon zum Haushalt gehörte. Maedhros wies ihn darauf hin, dass dies bei weitem noch nicht sicher war, und Maglor war bemüht, seinen Bruder darin zu unterstützen, doch die Zwillinge beachteten es kaum. Für sie gehörte Gwailin schon dazu. Maedhros seufzte innerlich; eigentlich blieb ihm schon jetzt nichts Anderes mehr übrig, als Gwailin diesen Posten zuzuschreiben.

„Das wird aber schnell dunkel", stellte Elros verwundert fest. Neugierig sprangen die Kinder von den Stühlen und eilten zu einem der Fenster im Essenssaal.

„Elrond, Elros, setzten, man steht nicht während des Essens auf!", ermahnte Maglor sie, doch die Kinder hörten nicht. Er seufzte und ging ihnen hinterher.

Die Zwillinge hatten sich auf die Zehenspitzen gestellt, hielten sich an der Fensterbank fest und reckten die Nasen in den Himmel, um etwas sehen zu können. Der Himmel war blasrosa von der untergehenden Sonne, doch in der Ferne sahen sie eine gewaltige Wolkenwand aufsteigen. „Ui…", machten sie erstaunt und fasziniert, während sie die Wolken beobachteten, wie sie sich immer höher türmten und dabei näher kamen. Hell schien die untergehende Sonne gegen die Wolkengebirge und lies sie rot und orange aufglühen. Im Hintergrund juckte es Maedhros gewaltig in den Fingern, sofort zum Pinsel zu greifen.

Maglor erkannte gleich, dass sich dort ein Sturm zusammen braute. Es würde wohl eine unruhige Nacht werden. Er nahm die Kinder bei den Händen. „Los, hopp, zurück an den Tisch", sagte er.

Die Kinder konnten sich nur schwer von dem Anblick des faszinierenden Naturschauspiels losreißen. Als sie wieder saßen, waren sie auf einmal erstaunlich schweigsam. Noch immer beobachteten sie das aufziehende Gewitter und vergaßen dabei beinahe das Essen, bis es Maglor ihnen quasi unter die Nasen hielt.

„Esst erst einmal schön auf, dann könnt ihr so viel gucken, wie ihr wollt", versprach er ihnen.

Und wieder einmal löffelten die Kleinen wie wild ihr Essen in sich hinein, und Maglor musste sie zügeln, dass sie sich nicht verschluckten. Aber er merkte auch, dass sein eigener Bruder immer wieder lange Blicke aus dem Fenster warf, um sich jedes Detail der Wolken einzuprägen. Er zwinkerte Maedhros zu, was dieser als Lizenz zum Malen verstand. Maedhros aß ebenfalls etwas zu schnell auf (ein bisschen gutes Beispiel musste man ja doch noch immer sein), sprang auf und eilte in seine Gemächer, um Farben, Pinsel, Leinwand und eine Staffelei zu organisieren. Damit hastete er auf die Terrasse des großen Hauses und schwang wieder einmal eilends den Pinsel.

Darüber wurde es vollends Abend und somit Zeit für die Zwillinge, ins Bett zu gehen. Wie üblich war es eine Kunst für sich, sie ins Bett zu bekommen, doch mit ihrer Lieblingsgeschichte konnte Maglor sie jedes Mal ködern. Er gab Acht darauf, dass sie sich ordentlich wuschen und ihre Nachthemden richtig herum anzogen (sie taten es liebend gern verkehrt herum). Danach steckte er sie ins Bett; die Zwillinge teilen ein Bett, wie sie alles teilten. Elrond hatte Herrn Bär fest an sich gedrückt und Elros betrachtete noch einmal die kleine Figur Huans eingehend, bevor er ihn behutsam neben das Bett stellte. Dann sahen sie unisono zu Maglor.

„Erzählst du uns jetzt unsere Gute-Nacht-Geschichte?", bettelten sie nach dem üblichen Prozedere, denn auf die allabendliche Geschichte wollten sie nicht verzichten.

„Natürlich", versicherte Maglor ihnen. Er ging zu einem Regal und zog ein dünnes Büchlein heraus. Auf dem grünen Einband stand in goldenen Lettern „ROVERANDOM". Die Kinder liebten diese Geschichte.

Er setzte sich auf das Bett und schlug das Buch auf der ersten Seite auf. Maedhros hatte einst hierauf einen kleinen schwarz-weißen Hund gemalt, Rover, von dem die Geschichte handelte. Die Kinder krabbelten neben ihn und lehnten sich an ihn. Dann lauschten sie andächtig, wie er ihnen wie fast jeden Abend vom kleinen Hund Rover vorlas, wie er einen Zauberer ärgerte, der ihn deshalb zu einem Spielzeug verwandelte, und wie Rover daraufhin zahlreiche Abenteuer erlebte, zunächst auf dem Mond und schließlich sogar im Meer und wie er am Ende wieder zu seiner normalen Größe kam und von nun an ganz artig war.

Wie üblich waren die Zwillinge äußerst betrübt, als die Geschichte zu Ende war. „Kannst du noch mal lesen?", bettelte Elros, musste aber ein Gähnen unterdrücken.

„Bitte!", fügte Elrond an.

Beide sahen groß zu Maglor.

Er lachte und zerwuselte ihnen die Haare. „Nichts da, es ist spät und ihr habt zu schlafen", sagte er. „Seht, der kleine Vogel ist auch müde und hat den Kopf unter seinen Flügel gesteckt."

„Ich hab ihn Pieps genannt, weil er immer piepst", sagte Elrond.

„Ein passender Name", meinte Maglor. „Aber Pieps will sicher jetzt auch schlafen, also müsst ihr euch auch hinlegen, damit er seine Ruhe hat."

„Na gut…", räumte die Zwillinge zerknirscht ein. Noch einmal von Rovers Abenteuern zu hören, hätte ihnen mehr gefallen.

Maglor zog die Vorhänge zu, sah aber noch, dass die Sturmwolken jetzt sehr nahe waren. Draußen herrschte absolute Windstille, die sprichwörtliche Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Vorsichtshalber prüfte er noch einmal, ob das Fenster auch wirklich fest verschlossen war, und hoffte, dass der Sturm nicht so heftig würde. Er befürchtete sonst, dass er den Kindern den Schlaf rauben könnte. Den Zwillingen teilte er nichts von seinen Gedanken mit. Stattdessen steckte er sie unter die Decke (selbst die teilten sie) und zog sie ihnen bis unters Kinn. Dann gab er jedem von ihnen einen Kuss auf die Stirn und strich ihnen noch einmal über die Köpfe.

„Gute Nacht", wünschte er ihnen, dann blies er die Kerzen aus.

„Gute Nacht, Onkel Maglor!", riefen die Zwillinge ihm im Chor hinterher, bevor der den Raum verließ und die Tür zuzog.

Maglor begab sich in die Bibliothek. Für ihn war es noch sehr früh, um ins Bett zu gehen, und da er nun einige Stunden für sich hatte, in denen er sich nicht um die Kleinen kümmern musste, wollte er die Zeit nutzen, um das Rätsel um Elrond zu lüften. Vielleicht fand er ja etwas.

Er betrat den großen, nach altem Pergament und Bücherstaub riechenden Raum. Überall standen Regalreihen, die bis unter die Decke reichten. Verschiebbare Leitern ermöglichten es, auch die obersten Regale zu erreichen. Er brauchte dem Bibliothekar nicht zu fragen, wonach er suchte, es war schließlich seine und Maedhros' Bibliothek, also wusste er genau, was hier zu finden war. Es war bei weitem nicht so umfangreich wie ihre Sammlung, die sie auf dem Himring besessen hatten, doch noch immer recht stattlich. Hier fanden sich Werke vom Himring, die sie hatten retten können auf ihrer Flucht nach der Nirnaeth Arnoediad, aber auch solche aus Doriath und Arvernien, Beutegut, das sie nach den Sippenmorden mitgenommen hatten, sowie Bücher, die ganz legal von andern Noldor oder Sindar erstanden worden waren.

Maglor nahm sich einige Werke, die vielversprechend wirkten, setzte sich an einen Tisch, entzündete sich zwei Kerzen und begann zu lesen. Es vergingen einige Stunden, die Kerzen brannten herab. Maglor war völlig in seiner Arbeit versunken, dass er zunächst nicht bemerkte, wie allmählich der Wind auffrischte und sich rasch zum erwarteten Sturm ausbaute. Regen prasselte in Bindfäden nieder, die der Wind auf die Erde peitschte. Erst als der erste Blitz flackernd die Bibliothek erhellte und sogleich mächtig der Donner grollte, fuhr Maglor erschrocken auf. Der Sturm riss eines der Fenster auf, Regen und Laub wehten herein. Maglor sprang auf und eilte zum Fenster. Er bemühte sich, die klappernden Fensterläden zu ergreifen, zog sie fest zu und schloss dann das Fenster.

„Du meine Güte, ordentlicher Sturm", murmelte er. Dann fielen ihm die Kleinen ein. „Verdammt!", fluchte er. Sie hatten doch immer solche Angst bei Gewitter!

Er ließ alles stehen und liegen und eilte los. Die Flure waren dunkel und leer, nur an einer Stelle begegnete er dem Hausverwalter, der durch das Haus eilte, um alle Fensterläden und Fenster fest zu verschließen. Er beachtete ihn nicht weiter, hielt jedoch kurz vor der Tür zu Maedhros Arbeitszimmer an. Ein goldener Schein drang unter der Tür hervor. Maglor überlegte, ob er eintreten und seinen Bruder daran erinnern sollte, dass er hin und wieder statt zu arbeiten schlafen sollte. Doch dann entschied er sich dagegen; Maedhros war alt genug, das selbst zu entscheiden. Jedenfalls entschied er für den Moment so, die Erinnerung musste warten, bis die Kleinen beruhigt waren.

Wie üblich stand Ceomon vor der Tür zum Zimmer der Kleinen und schob Wache. Als er Maglor erblickte, trat er auf ihn zu. „Gut, dass Ihr kommt, mein Herr", sagte er. „Ich wollte Euch gerade holen gehen, ich glaube, sie haben Angst."

„Wie immer", bemerkte Maglor nur, öffnete die Tür und trat rasch ein.

Die Zwillinge saßen auf dem Bett und klammerten sich ängstlich aneinander, doch wer hier wem Trost spendete, wurde nicht ersichtlich. Als sie Maglor erblickten, strecken sie ihm schniefend ihre Arme entgegen. Ihre Augen waren verweint. Maglor eilte auf sie zu, setzte sich auf das Bett und zog sie an sich. Die Zwillinge drückten sich fest an seine Brust und vergruben die Gesichter in seiner Kleidung. „Angst", bibberten sie mit weinerlichen Stimmen.

„Scht, scht, alles gut", sagte Maglor sanft und wiegte sie, während er ihnen beruhigend über die Rücken strich. „Alles gut, das geht vorüber."

Die Zwillinge krochen auf seinen Schoß und machten sich so klein wie möglich. Beinahe hätte man den einen nicht mehr vom anderen unterscheiden können. Maglor drückte sie noch ein wenig fester an sich. Als erneut ein Blitz zuckte und der Donner grollte, schrieen sie erschrocken auf und hielten sich die Ohren zu.

„Alles gut, alles gut", wiederholte Maglor immer wieder und hörte nicht auf, die vor Angst erbärmlich zitternden Kinder zu wiegen.

„Da sind große böse Monster vor dem Fenster!", weinte Elrond.

„Mit riesigen Krallen!", fuhr Elros fort. „Die wollen uns wehtun, schreien ganz laut."

„Bitte, hilf …"

Es brach Maglor schon fast das Herz, sie so verängstigt zu sehen. Er litt beinahe körperlich mit ihnen. „Das ist nur der Wind, der die Bäume schüttelt, und der Donner, der brüllt", erklärte er ihnen mit möglichst ruhiger Stimme. „Nichts, wovor ihr Angst haben müsst. Das geht wieder vorüber."

„Da draußen geht die Welt unter", wimmerte Elros. „Will nicht sterben!"

„Aber wer redet denn hier vom Sterben", erwiderte Maglor und gab ihm einen Kuss auf das Haar. „Es ist alles in Ordnung, das ist ganz normal."

„Ist es nicht", hielt Elrond dagegen. Schwang da Panik in seiner Stimme mit? „Der Himmel ist so furchtbar böse!"

„Nein, ist er nicht", versicherte Maglor ihm sanft. „Es ist normal, es ist natürlich. Die Natur braucht das. Sonst gäbe es keinen See, in dem ihr baden könnt, oder keinen Wald, in dem ihr spielen könnt. Niemand will euch Böses, und wenn, dann weiß ich es zu verhindern. Wir müssen dieses Wetter alle ertragen, denn wir können nun einmal nichts dagegen unternehmen. Also ist es absolut nichts, wovor ihr Angst haben müsst."

Die Zwillinge hätten ihn am liebsten in diesen Momenten niemals wieder los gelassen. Er erschien ihnen wie der Fels in der Brandung, standfest und sie vor allen Gefahren abschirmend. Es beruhigte sie ungemein, seine Wärme zu spüren, seine dunkle, samtene Stimme zu hören, seinen Herzschlag zu spüren. Tatsächlich hörten sie auf zu zittern und kuschelten sich nun mehr an ihn, als dass sie sich fest an ihn drückten.

„Alles gut?", wollten sie wissen.

„Alles gut", versicherte er ihnen, froh, dass sie wieder ruhiger wurden und nicht mehr völlig von Sinnen waren. Er wiegte sie unentwegt und begann, eine leise Melodie zu summen. Die Zwillinge beruhigten sich allmählich.

„So, und jetzt versucht, wieder zu schlafen", sagte Maglor, als sie endgültig aufgehört hatten zu zittern und wieder ruhiger atmeten.

Die Zwillinge sahen mit wehleidigen Mienen zu ihm auf. „Aber du gehst doch nicht, oder?", fragte Elros. „Bitte geht nicht! Hab immer noch Angst."

„Es gibt nichts, wovor ihr Angst haben müsst", versicherte ihnen Maglor erneut. „Aber ich bleibe bei euch, versprochen. Ihr braucht keine Angst zu haben, nicht, wenn ich da bin."

Die Zwillinge waren sichtlich erleichtert. Ceomon, der das ganze verfolgt hatte, war schon längst los geeilt, um Maglor zumindest sein Nachthemd zu bringen. Als es überbracht war, schloss Ceomon die Tür, damit für den Rest der Nacht keine weiteren Störungen auftreten konnten; jetzt benötigten die Zwillinge einen so ruhigen Schlaf wie möglich. Maglor zog das Hemd über und zwängte sich dann in das für ihn deutlich zu kleine Kinderbett, doch ihm war es egal, dass er zu groß war. Die Zwillinge kuschelten sich eilends an ihn, dabei jedoch mehr auf seiner Brust liegend als alles andere. Mit einiger Mühe angelte Maglor nach der Decke und zog sie über sie.

Das Gewitter war bei weitem noch nicht vorüber und nahm vielleicht gerade erst an Gewalt zu. So waren auch die Zwillinge noch lange nicht so ruhig, als dass sie einschlafen könnten. In Anbetracht des Faktes, dass der Sturm noch stundenlang weiter toben konnte, musste sich Maglor etwas einfallen lassen, wie er es ihnen ermöglichen konnte einzuschlafen. Und da er sehr wohl um die Kraft seiner Stimme wusste, sang er ihnen kurzerhand ein Schlaflied.

„Weißt du, wie viel Sternlein stehen

an dem blauen Himmelszelt

Weißt du, wie viele Wolken gehen

weit hin über alle Welt?

Gott der Herr hat sie gezählet,

dass ihm auch nicht eines fehlet

an der ganzen großen Zahl,

an der ganzen großen Zahl.

Weißt du, wie viel Mücklein spielen

in der heißen Sonnenglut?

Wie viel Fischlein sich auch kühlen

in der hellen Wasserflut?

Gott der Herr rief sie mit Namen,

dass sie all ins Leben kamen,

dass sie nun fröhlich sind,

dass sie nun fröhlich sind.

Weißt du, wie viel Kindlein frühe

stehn aus ihren Betten auf,

daß sie ohne Sorg' und Mühe

fröhlich sind im Tageslauf?

Gott im Himmel hat an Allen

seine Lust, sein Wohlgefallen,

kennt auch dich und hat dich lieb,

kennt auch dich und hat dich lieb"*

*Weit du wie viel Sternlein stehen, dt. Volksweise von 1837

Die Augen der Kleinen wurden schwerer und schwerer und schließlich fielen sie ihnen gänzlich zu. Ihr Atem wurde ruhig und schläfrig. Und Maglors sanfte dunkle Stimme, von der man sagte, in ihr klänge das Meer, trug sie tief in das Reich der Träume. Er lächelte. Nun würde das Unwetter ihnen nichts mehr anhaben können. Erst jetzt erlaubte er sich selbst, zur Ruhe zu kommen, gab jedem der Zwillinge noch einen Kuss aufs Haar, legte die Arme um sie, als wolle er sie noch im Schlaf behüten, und schlief selbst entspannt ein.


	6. Sindar

Als Maglor am nächsten Morgen erwachte, fragte er sich, warum solch ein Gewicht auf ihm lastete. Es dauerte einen kleinen Augenblick, bis er sich wieder entsann, dass es die Zwillinge waren, die ihn da als Matratze umfunktionierten. Er lächelte und beobachtete die Kleinen in ihrem Schlaf, wie sie mit fest geschlossenen Augen tief schlummerten und sich dabei dicht an ihn kuschelten. Ihre kleinen Hände waren in sein Nachthemd geklammert, als fürchteten sie, er könne ihnen im Schlaf abhanden kommen.

Maglor entsann sich der Momente, als auch er noch ein Kind gewesen war. So lang war dies nun her! Doch viele der Erinnerungen waren noch so frisch, als habe er sie erst gestern erlebt. Wie auch er in seinen frühesten Jahren Angst vor Gewittern gehabt hatte und wie er dann stets zu seinem großen Bruder ins Bett gekrochen war, um sich von ihm Geschichten erzählen zu lassen. Er war nie zu seinem Vater gekommen, um sich von ihm trösten zu lassen, dafür hatte er stets zu viel... Respekt vor ihm besessen. Ihm fiel kein besseres Wort ein. Aber so war es nun einmal gewesen, bei seinem Bruder hatte er sich in solchen Momenten stets wesentlich behüteter gefühlt. Und außerdem konnte Maedhros wirklich tolle Geschichten erzählen, leider tat er es schon seit vielen Jahren kaum noch. Dabei hatten sogar Amrod und Amras hin und wieder wie kleine Kinder um eine Geschichte regelrecht gebettelt, als sie ihre ältesten Brüder auf dem Himring besuchen gekommen waren.

Die rothaarigen Zwillinge... Von all seinen Brüdern vermisste Maglor sie am meisten. Sie waren sich so ähnlich gewesen, dass sogar er sie gelegentlich verwechselt hatte, wenn sie es darauf angelegt hatten. Generell hatten sie gern Streiche gespielt und allerlei Schabernack getrieben. Beinahe wagte Maglor es zu behaupten, dass dies alle Zwillinge gern taten, denn auch seine zwei Kleinen hatten ihre Freude an solcherlei Dingen. Ein wenig frech sein, gestand er ihnen ja zu, das hatte er auch bei Amrod und Amras getan. Sie waren sich alle so ähnlich, seine Zwillingsbrüder und die Kleinen... Sogar die Angewohnheit, für den anderen weiter zu sprechen, hatten die Halbelben.

Oder sie hatten sie besessen. Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, da hatten sich seine kleinen Zwillinge genau das angewöhnt, doch das hatte Maglor dann doch zu sehr an seine verstorbenen Brüder erinnert. Es war noch zu wenig Zeit seit Amrods und Amras' Tod vergangen, er hatte seinen Schmerz, der bei diesen Erinnerungen aufgekommen war, wohl nicht genügend vor den Kleinen verbergen können. Sie hatten ihn gefragt, warum er denn auf einmal so traurig sei und gleich angefügt, dass sie nicht wollten, dass ihr Onkel traurig war. Er hatte es mit einem „Es ist doch nichts" versucht, das hatten die Kleinen aber freilich nicht gelten lassen, also hatte er sie darum gebeten, diese Angewohnheit zumindest in seiner Anwesenheit nicht weiter zu verfolgen. Sie hatten es nicht verstanden, warum, und hatten freilich nachgefragt. Doch er hatte sich geweigert, ihnen Näheres zu erklären, es wäre nur weitere Fragen gefolgt. Und dann hätte er ihnen womöglich noch erklären müssen, dass er es gewesen war, der ihnen ihre Heimat genommen hatte... Er fürchtete sich jetzt schon vor dem Tag, an dem diese Beichte unweigerlich kommen musste.

Immerhin hatten sich die kleinen Halbelben seitdem bemüht, diese anscheinend für Zwillinge typische Angewohnheit zumindest in seiner Anwesenheit zu unterlassen.

Die Zwillinge erwachten wie immer fast zeitgleich, wenn auch Elros üblicher Weise ein paar Minuten eher wach wurde. Elros blinzelte, murrte, bemerkte, dass Maglor noch immer da war, lächelte glücklich und kuschelte sich wieder an ihn. Anscheinend wollte er seinen Onkel für diesen Tag nicht mehr hergeben. Maglor musste schmunzeln. Er sah zum Fenster und bemerkte anhand des durch einen Spalt zwischen den Fensterläden herein strahlenden Lichtscheins, dass die Sonne schon recht hoch stehen musste. Es war an der Zeit aufzustehen, also musste Elros seinen Onkel wohl doch wohl oder übel hergeben.

„Munter werden, Kleiner", sagte er ihm und gab ihm einen Stupser auf die Nase.

„Will nicht, is' so schön kuschelig warm", brummte Elros und kniff die Augen fest zu.

In dem Moment wurde auch Elrond munter. Nicht bedenkend, dass durch Maglor der Platz im Bett erheblich geschrumpft war, räkelte er sich ausgiebig und schaffte es dadurch, sowohl Maglor als auch Elros zu erwischen. Der kleine Halbelb beschwerte sich sogleich lautstark bei seinem Bruder für den Schlag auf die Nase.

„Na, na, nicht streiten" ging Maglor dazwischen. „Das kann doch mal passieren. So, und jetzt hört auf, auf mir herumzuturnen und husch aus dem Bett. Es gibt bald Frühstück, und das wollt ihr sicher nicht verpassen."

„Nein", ereiferten sich die Zwillinge zu rufen und sprangen aus dem Bett, auch wenn Maglor dafür noch ein paar Tritte erdulden musste. Er ertrug es mit Geduld, denn schließlich meinten sie es nicht böse, sie waren lediglich hin und wieder ein wenig eilfertig.

Nachdem die Zwillinge aus dem Bett waren, streckte auch Maglor seine über Nacht steif gewordenen Glieder. Auf Dauer in einem zu kleinen Bett ... nein, das würde kein Zuckerschlecken werden.

„Onkel Maglor, hast du gut geschlafen?", erkundigte sich Elrond höflich.

„Vielen Dank, mein Kleiner. Ja, das habe ich", bestätigte Maglor.

„Dann kannst du ja immer hier bei uns schlafen!", setzte Elros den Gedanken seines Bruders fort.

Maglor musste lachen. „Nein, ich überlasse euch lieber euer Bett. Es ist mir dann doch ein wenig zu klein."

Die kleinen Halbelben zogen Schippchen. „Och menno ..."

Es war Maglor noch immer ein Rätsel, wie sie es schafften, ohne sich vorher abzusprechen im selben Moment genau dasselbe zu sagen. Schon Amrod und Amras hatten das fertig gebracht. Wie war das möglich? Hatte es seine Ursache darin, dass das Verhältnis zwischen Zwillingsgeschwistern doch ein anderes war als zwischen älteren und jüngeren Geschwistern?

Mittlerweile hatte er sein Nachthemd ausgezogen und trug nur noch seine Unterkleidung, als schon wieder Elros angesprungen kam und sich auf seine Knie setzte. Er tippte seinem Onkel auf eine Stelle an seinem Arm.

„Du, was ist das? Hast du dich da mit Onkel Maedhros' Farben angemalt?", wollte er wissen. Er meinte eine kleine Narbe.

Maglor sagte es ihm.

Inzwischen war auch Elrond hingekommen und hüpfte ebenfalls auf Maglors Schoß. „Was ist das? Wie bekommt man die?", wollte er sogleich wissen.

„Eine Narbe stammt von einer alten Verletzung, die aus welchen Gründen auch immer nicht richtig abheilt", sagte er ihnen.

„Oh!", machte Elros. „Hast du dir dolle wehgetan?"

Maglor wuschelte ihm durchs Haar. „Nein, das habe ich nicht, es war nur ein Kratzer, wenn auch ein tiefer. Seht ihr, jetzt könnt ihr gleich lernen, wieso Maedhros und ich euch immer verbieten, unsere Schwerter anzufassen oder sonst etwas Scharfes, wenn wir nicht dabei sind. Auch ich war einmal so klein wie ihr heute, und als ich mir diese Narbe einfing, da hatte ich mit dem Schwert meines Vaters gespielt und mich geschnitten. Und Narben sind wirklich nichts Schönes, also passt ihr mir ja immer schön auf."

Bei der Erwähnung seines Vaters wirkten die Zwillinge auf einmal sehr nachdenklich. Maglor fragte sich, was ihnen da gerade durch die Köpfe ging.

„Du, Onkel Maglor?", begann Elros.

„Wie ist es, einen _ada_ zu haben?", setzte Elrond fort. „Also ich mein, so einen richtigen. Na ja, eigentlich bist du ja unser richtiger _ada_ , aber alle sagen, das ist Earendil, und du bist nur unser ... unser ..." Ihm fiel das Wort nicht ein.

„Unser Ziehpapa!", half Elros ihm auf die Sprünge.

„Genau!"

„Sagt das doch nicht", entgegnete Maglor, das Unbehagen hoffentlich genügend verbergend. Er mochte es immer wieder auf ein Neues nicht, wenn die Kinder ihn „Vater" nannten, das war er nicht. „Freilich ist Earendil euer richtiger _ada_ , und ich eben nicht."

Plötzlich verunsichert sahen die Zwillinge zu ihm auf. „Aber Onkel dürfen wir dich doch noch nennen?", wollte Elrond vorsichtig wissen.

„Aber ja doch", beeilte sich Maglor zu sagen. „Das meinte ich doch gar nicht. Ich wollte euch lediglich daran erinnern, dass ihr mich nicht euren _ada_ nennen sollt. Eines Tages werdet ihr es schon verstehen ..."

Freilich verstanden es die Zwillinge nicht. Aber irgendetwas im Ton ihres Onkels veranlasste sie dazu, nicht weiter nachzufragen. „Aber wie ist es nun, wenn man einen richtigen _ada_ hat?", ließ Elrond dennoch nicht von seiner ursprünglichen Frage locker.

„Singt er auch immer was vor und erzählt tolle Geschichten?", fragte Elros weiter.

„Und verscheucht böse Monster unter Betten und in Schränken?"

„Und spielt mit einem Held und Bösewicht?"

„Oder Verstecken?"

„Oder Hasche?"

Maglor lachte. „Immer schön der Reihe nach", sagte er. „Aber ja, all diese Dinge tut ein _ada_ für einen. Er ist immer für einen da, wenn man ihn braucht, er ist wie der beste Freund – nach den Brüdern versteht sich." Er zwinkerte ihnen zu. „Ein _ada_ beschützt einen und tröstet, wenn böse Gewittermonster einen erschrecken wollen. Bei ihm kann man Trost und Geborgenheit finden."

„Und er verjagt die Monster auch?", wollte Elros wissen.

„Aber freilich, ganz gewiss!", versicherte Maglor ihm.

Elrond legte den Kopf schief und überlegte scharf. „Und eine _nana_?", wollte er wissen.

„Dasselbe. Sie ist die beste Freundin und kann noch viel tollere Geschichten erzählen", sagte Maglor.

„Dann bist du unser _ada_ und unsere _nana_!", verkündeten die Zwillinge und umarmten Maglor.

Er lächelte, doch innerlich seufze er verdrießlich und dachte daran, dass er sich diese Liebe nicht verdient hatte, dass er sie von Earendil und Elwing geraubt hatte. „So, jetzt ist Schluss mit den Geschichten", sagte er stattdessen. „Zieht euch fertig an und dann gibt's Frühstück." Das prompte Grummeln in den Mägen verriet ihm, dass es Zeit dafür war.

Die Zwillinge hopsten wieder von ihm und zogen sich eilig an. Maglor mussten ihnen zwar wie üblich hinterher die Kleidung richten und die Haare ordentlich bürsten, doch dann waren sie fertig. Elrond klemmte sich noch Herrn Bär unter den Arm und damit konnte es losgehen. Maglor nahm sie bei den Händen und führe sie in den Speisesaal. Wie üblich war Maedhros schon auf und wartete auf sie. Stumm fragte sich Maglor, wie viel sein Bruder überhaupt geschlafen hatte. Wahrscheinlich zu wenig.

Wieder einmal hallte ein fröhliches „Guten Morgen, Onkel Maedhros!" durch den Raum und die Kleinen begrüßten den ältesten der Feanorer stürmisch.

„Onkel Maedhros, ist dein Bild fertig?", fragte Elros neugierig.

„Dürfen wir es sehen?", fragte Elrond noch neugieriger.

„Aber freilich dürft ihr es sehen", sagte Maedhros. „Es fehlen noch einige Feinheiten, doch im Großen und Ganzen ist es fertig."

„Und wahrscheinlich wirst du dennoch noch Wochen daran arbeiten, Bruder", scherzte Maglor. „Du bist ein hoffnungsloser Perfektionist!"

„Du aber auch!", entgegnete Maedhros. „Ich dachte, du weißt, dass man nicht von sich auf andere schließen soll."

Mittlerweile hatten sie sich gesetzt und man hatte ihnen das Essen gebracht. Maglor schnitt den Zwillingen die Brötchen auf und schmierte sie ihnen. „Das sagt der richtige!", konterte er Maedhros' Spitze. „Du warst es doch immer, der seinen kleinen Brüdern die Moralpredigten hielt und uns dann doch nur dazu anstiftete, Blödsinn anzustellen."

„Aber als wir _adar_ den Schmiedehammer stibitzt haben ... Du musst, zugeben, es hatte unheimlichen Spaß gemacht!", rechtfertigte sich Maedhros.

Maglor lachte. „Oh ja! Ich wundere mich noch heute, wie lange er gebraucht hatte, um uns unter Verdacht zu haben. Erst hatte er nur geglaubt, er habe ihn verlegt."

Die Zwillinge sahen von einem zum anderen. „Ihr habt auch mal Blödsinn gemacht?", wollten sie verwundert wissen.

„Ja, wir waren auch einmal klein", sagte Maglor.

„Schwer vorstellbar, was?", fügte Maedhros an, er, der den Beinamen der Lange trug.

„Was habt ihr denn angestellt?", war sogleich die nächste Frage.

Maglor wischte Elros die Marmelade aus dem Gesicht. „Aber nicht, dass ihr mir das nachmacht", erinnerte er sie. „Unser Vater war ein begnadeter Handwerker, der beste, den die Welt je gesehen hatte. So verbrachte er die meiste Zeit in seiner Schmiede, und wir halfen ihm oft bei seiner Arbeit. Aber auch wir spielten nun einmal gern Streiche, und so schlichen wir uns eines Tages in seine Werkstatt, als er einmal nicht bei der Arbeit war (was selten genug vorkam). Er hatte den Hammer auf dem Amboss liegen lassen und wir nutzten sogleich die Gunst der Stunde und ‚verlegten' ihn ganz zufällig. Vater hatte wirklich lange gebraucht, bevor er dahinter kam, dass wir es gewesen waren. Dabei hätte er es sich nun wirklich denken können! Aber der Spaß hatte den Ärger, den wir dafür bekommen hatten, mehr als entschädigt."

Die Zwillinge kicherten bei der Vorstellung, dass ihre Onkel auch einmal wie kleine Lausbuben Streiche gespielt hatten.

„Aber ihr bleibt schön von Maedhros' Schmiede fern", erinnerte Maglor sie sicherheitshalber noch einmal. Freilich hatten sie, da sie nun einmal Feanorer waren, auch auf dem Amon Ereb eine Schmiede, denn sie wussten natürlich, wie man den Schmiedehammer schwang.

„Machen wir!", antworteten die Kinder brav und guckten wie kleine Engel.

Nach dem Essen nahm Maedhros die Kleinen mit und zeigte ihnen sein neuestes Werk. Es zeigte windgepeitschte Baumwipfel und dahinter eine drohende, aber imposant wirkende Wolkenformation aufragen. Die Wolken waren im scharfen Kontrast von hell und dunkel gemalt, um zum Ausdruck zu bringen, dass im Rücken des Betrachters noch immer die Sonne schien, die die Wolken teils hell zum Erstrahlen brachte, teils in tiefe Schatten hüllte. Alle Schrecken, die diese Wolken noch in der letzten Nacht für die Zwillinge gebracht hatten, waren vergessen und sie machten große Augen. Das Bild war wahrlich beeindruckend.

„Es sieht aus wie echt", sagte Elros ehrfürchtig.

„Als könnte man die Wolken gleich berühren", fügte Elrond an.

„Du musst mir das unbedingt wirklich zeigen!", beharrte Elros.

„Aber das Malen zu erlernen, erfordert viel Geduld", erinnerte Maedhros ihn.

„Will jetzt aber nicht lernen", widersprach Elrond seinem Bruder. „Los, komm, Onkel Maglor hat gesagt, dass er mit uns draußen spielen will."

„Mag jetzt aber viel lieber malen lernen", hielt Elros dagegen. „Guck doch mal, das sieht so schön aus, ist bestimmt toll, wenn wir das auch können. Spielen können wir auch wann anders."

„Malen lernen aber auch", konterte Elrond.

Maedhros hob eine Augenbraue. „Dann geht eben Elrond mit Maglor spielen und du, Elros, bleibst bei mir und lernst von mir", schlug er vor.

„Nöö!", kam es wie aus einem Mund von den Zwillingen.

Jetzt war Maedhros überfragt.

„Zusammen was machen, ist viel besser als allein", erklärten sich die Zwillinge, denn so hielten sie es. Selbst wenn sie einmal (was eigentlich so gut wie nie vor kam) nicht einer Meinung waren.

„So?", machte Maedhros schon beinahe lachend. Man konnte es auch schwieriger machen, als es war... „Dann einigt euch mal, mir ist es egal."

„Los, komm schon, Elros!", drängelte Elrond. Er hatte absolut keine Lust, bei solch einem schönen Wetter drinnen zu hocken und eine Leinwand anzustarren. Es war schließlich viel aufregender, mit Onkel Maglor zu spielen! Und außerdem schien Onkel Maglor an diesem Tag in Plauderlaune zu sein, so viel hatte er noch nie schon am frühen Morgen von seiner Familie erzählt! Vielleicht schafften sie es ja, ihm noch die eine oder andere, nicht in Versform gepackte Geschichte zu entlocken. Mit Versen wäre zwar auch schön, aber das verstand man immer so schlecht.

Elros blickte zum Bild und dann wieder zu seinem Bruder. „Na gut ...", räumte er ein.

„Au ja!", rief Elrond aus. Er schnappte seinen Bruder bei der Hand und stürmte sodann mit ihm durch das Haus. Maedhros sah ihnen schmunzelnd hinterher. Manchmal waren sie wahrlich possierlich. Damit machte er sich wieder an die Arbeit an dem Bild, an dem er, wie er es üblicherweise hielt, parallel zu anderen Bildern malte.

Elrond schleifte seinen Bruder, denn anders konnte man es kaum nennen, zu Maglors Arbeitszimmer. Seit die Zwillinge im Haus waren, war dieses Zimmer zwar nur sehr selten besucht, doch wenn Maglor ausnahmsweise einmal nicht bei den Kleinen war, dann hielt er sich recht häufig hier auf, um nicht gänzlich alle Arbeit auf seinen Bruder abzuwälzen. Es war so schon der größte Teil, was Maglor noch nie ganz behagt hatte. Aber er konnte es nun einmal nicht ändern, die Kleinen nahmen den Großteil seiner Zeit ein.

Vor der Tür zum Arbeitszimmer hielt Elrond an und klopfte. Eigentlich wäre er ja am liebsten einfach hinein gestürmt, zumal die Tür nur angelehnt war, aber Onkel Maglor hatte gesagt, dass man immer höflich anklopfte und bitte und danke sagte.

„Onkel Maglor? Dürfen wir rein kommen?", fragte er.

„Aber freilich", kam es von drinnen.

Elrond schob die Tür gerade weit genug auf, dass er, gefolgt von seinem Bruder, hinein schlüpfen konnte. Maglor saß an seinem Schreibtisch und las einige Wirtschaftsberichte. Er sah konzentriert aus, als passe ihm etwas nicht.

„Ist was?", fragte Elros nach. „Du guckst so böse."

Maglor sah auf und trat zu den Zwillingen. Er kniete sich vor sie hin. „So? Tu ich das?", sagte er lächelnd.

„Ja, tust du." Elros nickte eifrig. „Oder: Grad eben hat du's getan. Jetzt nicht mehr, jetzt guckst du viel netter."

Maglor lachte und zerwühlte ihm die Haare. „Was gibt es denn? Ich dachte, ihr seid noch bei Maedhros."

„Elros wollte Malen lernen", sagte Elrond, „aber ich hatte keine Lust. Und außerdem hast du uns versprochen, dass du heute draußen mit uns spielst. Hast du jetzt Zeit?"

„Gleich", versprach Maglor. „Ich muss das hier erst noch zu Ende bringen, dann komme ich."

Elros schlängelte sich an ihm vorbei und kletterte umständlich auf den Stuhl. Dann lugte er über die Tischkante, um zu sehen, was sein Onkel da machte. „Was ist das?", wollte er wissen. „Das sind ja nur lauter öde Zahlen!"

Maglor setzte ihn wieder auf den Boden. „Das interessiert dich bestimmt nicht", sagte er. Es waren ihre Finanzen, und diese hatten schon einmal besser ausgesehen. „Geht doch nach dem kleinen Vogel sehen, solange ich hier noch arbeiten muss", schlug er vor. „Er wird sich sicherlich freuen, wenn ihr ihn besuchen kommt."

„Er heißt Pieps", erinnerte Elrond ihn.

„Natürlich", bestätigte Maglor. „Und jetzt geht schon. Je eher ihr mich wieder arbeiten lasst, desto eher kann ich mit euch spielen."

„Machen wir!", verkündeten die Kleinen und waren schon im nächsten Moment wieder davon gewuselt. Wenn Onkel Maglor sagte, er könne eher mit ihnen spielen, wenn sie ihn in Ruhe ließen, dann war das sicher so. Und sie wollten ja so schnell wie möglich mit ihm spielen!

Sie tapsten zurück zu ihrem Zimmer, dessen Tür tagsüber nur angelehnt war, damit sie ungehindert ein- und ausgehen konnten. Ceomon konnte ja nicht Tag und Nacht Wache stehen, um ihnen die Tür aufzumachen, er hatte schließlich noch andere Verpflichtungen und brauchte ebenfalls seine Ruhe. Einer der rangniederen Bediensteten hatte bereits die Fenster geöffnet und die Betten gemacht sowie, zum Leidwesen der Kleinen, mal wieder für Ordnung gesorgt; mit der hatten es die Zwillinge nicht gerade, sie mochten es lieber, wenn ihr Spielzeug kreuz und quer und vor allem griffbereit am Boden lag, das war schließlich um einiges praktischer. Der Vogelkäfig aber stand noch immer im Fensterbrett, mit einem Tuch halb abgedeckt, damit der kleine Vogel nicht in der prallen Sonne saß. Ein kleines Schälchen mit Wasser war auf den Boden des Käfigs gestellt worden, in dem Pieps soeben ausgiebig badete und alles in seiner Umgebung mit Wassertropfen überzog.

Die kleinen Halbelben setzten sich auf ihr Bett, das unter dem Fenster stand, sahen Pieps bei seinem Bad zu und lachten, wenn er sie mit Wasser bespritzte. Der Vogel machte seinem Namen alle Ehre und piepste vergnügt, als würde er auf das antworten, was die Kleinen ihm sagten. Ihm schien es offensichtlich bestens zu gehen. Nachdem sie Fenster und Tür geschlossen hatten, wagten sie es sogar, ihn vorsichtig auf das Fensterbrett zu setzten und ihn es erkunden lassen, darauf achtend, dass er nicht herunter fiel. Er sah sie erst neugierig an, piepste erneut und begann dann umherzuhüpfen und hier und da ein wenig zu picken.

Nachdem so vielleicht eine halbe Stunde vergangen war, betrat schließlich Maglor das Zimmer und verkündete, dass er jetzt Zeit habe für sie. Schnell aber umsichtig setzten die Zwillinge Pieps wieder in sein vorübergehendes Zuhause, versicherte ihm, dass er nicht den ganzen Tag alleine bliebe, und eilten zu Maglor, noch einige Spielsachen im Vorbeigehen aufklaubend.

Sie machten sich einen vergnüglichen Tag im Wald um das Haus, indem die Kleinen fröhlich quietschend um die Bäume jagten und sich am Ende mit Gebrüll auf ihn stürzten. Maglor ließ es zu, dass sie ihm förmlich umwarfen, von allein hätten sie es ja nicht geschafft, und lieferte sich mit ihnen eine wilde Kampelei, freilich darauf achtend, dass sie sich nichts taten. Aber ein wenig Junge durfte man ja auch noch sein.

Ceomon war in der Zwischenzeit so aufmerksam gewesen und hatte ihnen einige Leckereien aus der Küche und etwas zu trinken gebracht. Nachdem sie sich ausgetobt hatten, ließen sie es sich also erst einmal gut gehen und kamen wieder zu Atem. Als die Kleinen allmählich wieder zur Ruhe gekommen waren, was eine kleine Kunst für sich darstellte, so aufgekratzt, wie sie waren, ließ es Maglor ein wenig ruhiger angehen. Er nahm sie bei den Händen und führte sie durch den Wald, nannte ihnen die Namen der Pflanzen und Tiere und erklärte das eine oder andere. Die Kinder hörten ihm mit großen Augen zu und schienen das Wissen regelrecht aufsaugen zu wollen.

Mit einem Male räusperte sich Ceomon vorsichtig, der ihnen bisher mit einigem Abstand gefolgt war, um ein Auge auf die Umgebung werfen zu können. Maglor sah fragend zu ihm, was denn sei, woraufhin der große Noldo in den Wald deutete. Stimmen waren zu hören, von einigen Noldor, wie es schien, die sich mit einem Sinda unterhielten, wenn auch nicht gerade angeregt.

Maglor bedeutete den Kleinen, sich jetzt zurückzunehmen und trat auf die Neuankömmlinge zu. Es waren freilich einige seiner Leute, die einen Sinda in ihrer Mitte hatten, der ganz und gar nicht begeistert wirkte. Anscheinend hatte man ihm weitestgehend im Unklaren gelassen, weshalb er hier war. Wahrscheinlich würde er schon morgen so einige unbequeme Nachrichten erhalten, dachte Maglor leicht säuerlich. Er hatte seinen Leuten doch gesagt, dass sie die Sindar respektvoll behandeln sollten, sie erlaubten ihnen immerhin trotz allem, auf ihrem Gebiet zu siedeln!

„Gwailin!", riefen die Zwillinge erfreut aus.

Der Sinda lächelte ihnen kurz zu, zog aber rasch den Kopf ein, als er Maglor erblickte, der ihm finster entgegen sah, als wolle er sagten, dass er sich jetzt lieber an die Regeln der Noldor hielt, wo er doch ihr Haus betrat. Er beeilte sich, schnell zu Maedhros zu kommen, um das Ganze noch schneller hinter sich zu haben; für die Sindar war Maedhros ein noch ungemütlicherer Geselle, da sie ihn eigentlich nur in nicht gerade fröhlicher Stimmung erlebten.

Elros zupfte Maglor an seinem langen Gewandt. „Du, Onkel?", fragte er, mit großen Augen zu ihm aufsehend. „Dürfen wir zu Onkel Maedhros und mit angucken, was er zu Gwailin sagt?"

Maglor, halb mit den Gedanken bei Gwailin und mit sich ringend, ob dieser Elb wirklich im Haus ein- und ausgehen durfte, brauchte einen kleinen Augenblick, bevor er reagierte. „Oh, ja, dürft ihr", sagte er. „Aber gebt Acht, dass ihr ihn nicht stört und seid leise. Ceomon, bitte begleite sie nach drinnen."

„Natürlich, mein Herr", bestätigte dieser mit einer Verbeugung und wandte sich dann an die Kinder. „Kommt, ihr beiden." Er reichte ihnen die Hände, die sie sogleich ergriffen.

„Bis gleich, Onkel Maglor!", riefen sie noch.

Ceomon führte sie nach drinnen.

„Duhu, Ceomon?", setzte Elros an.

„Warum verbeugen sich immer alle vor Onkel Maglor und Onkel Maedhros und sagen ‚mein Herr' und so?", fuhr Elrond fort.

„Sie sind doch auch bloß Elben wie du, oder?", ergänzte Elros.

Ceomon musste lachen. „Nein, so einfach ist das nicht", sagte er. „Ich bin nur ein Diener Herrn Maglors, so wie Rethtulu Herrn Maedhros folgt. Unseren Herren aber sind wirklich bedeutende Persönlichkeiten, müsst ihr wissen. Große Fürsten und Prinzen der Noldor."

„Boah!", kam es ehrfürchtig von den Kleinen. Vielleicht hatten sie das ja schon einmal gehört, wirklich bewusst gewesen war es ihnen aber nie.

„Also ihr seht, zu euren Onkeln muss man höflich sein", sagte Ceomon. „Deswegen treten ihnen alle so respektvoll entgegen."

„Aber … müssen wir das jetzt auch machen?", fragte Elrond besorgt.

„Onkel Maglor hat nie gesagt, dass wir das machen müssen", fügte Elros kleinlaut an.

„Nein, nein!", sagte Ceomon schnell. „Ihr müsst das nicht, ihr gehört doch zur Familie. Daher wird man euch eher selbst später so anreden, als dass ihr das bei anderen machen müsst."

Die Kleinen schwiegen eine Weile nachdenklich. „Verstehen wir nicht", stellten sie dann trocken fest.

Ceomon musste lachen. „Aber das werdet ihr noch, versprochen. Und nun seid still, da vorn ist das Zimmer des Herrn Maedhros."

Sie sahen gerade, wie Gwailin, der sie noch nicht bemerkt hatte, noch einmal tief durchatmete und dann mit besorgter Miene eintrat. Ceomon hieß den Zwillingen, einen Moment auf dem Flur zu warten, und folgte dem Sinda. Kurz darauf tauchte er wieder auf und winkte den Kindern.

„Herr Maedhros ist damit einverstanden, wenn ihr anwesend seid", sagte er. „Aber seid leise."

Elrond und Elros strahlten. „Machen wir!", verkündeten sie und huschten sogleich in den Raum.

Maedhros saß hinter seinem wuchtigen Eichenholzsekretär, umgeben von Bergen an Unterlagen, und musterte den armen Sinda, der vor ihm stand und sich offensichtlich ganz weit weg wünschte, mit dem finstersten Blick, zu dem er fähig war. Hinter ihm ragte Rethtulu auf, voll gerüstet und mit der Hand an seinem mächtigen Zweihänder.

Als die Kinder eintraten, zogen sie sogleich den Kopf ein. Der Raum war mit seinem dunklen, wuchtigen Mobiliar so schon beängstigend genug für sie, nun, da aber eine offensichtlich feindselige Stimmung vorherrschte, wären sie beinahe wieder umgekehrt. Auch ohne Ceomons Ermahnung, leise zu sein, hätten sie es nicht gewagt, auch nur einen Mucks von sich zu geben. Rasch setzten sie sich auf zwei Stühle und warteten, was nun geschehen mochte.

Maedhros begnügte sich noch eine ganze Weile damit, Gwailin von oben bis unten genauestens zu mustern. Der Elb schrumpfte vor aller Augen sichtlich. Unsicher huschte sein Blick durch den Raum, wurde aber immer wieder wie magisch von Maedhros' verstümmelten Arm angezogen. Rethtulu räusperte sich warnend. Hastig senkte Gwailin den Blick und starrte seine Stiefelspitzen an. Unsicher trat er von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„Gwailin, so heißt du doch", begann Maedhros schließlich.

„J-ja, mein Herr", nuschelte Gwailin.

„Ich werde dich nicht auffressen, falls du das gerade denkst", rügte ihn Maedhros. „Also spricht lauter."

„Verzeiht, mein Herr", beeilte sich Gwailin zu beteuern.

„Du behauptest also von dir, dich in der Heilkunde auszukennen", fuhr Maedhros fort.

„So ist es, mein Herr", bestätigte Gwailin. „Zumindest habe ich ein wenig Wissen um die Kräuter des Waldes. Ich würde von mir selbst allerdings nicht zwingend von einem Heilkundigen sprechen."

„Was trieb dich dann aber dazu, zu glauben, du könntest Elrond helfen, wo es doch schon mein eigener Heilkundiger tat?", verlangte Maedhros zu wissen. „Oder zunächst: Warum treibst du dich überhaupt in der Nähe meines Hauses herum? Das gegenseitige Abkommen war doch von beidseitiger Toleranz geprägt, nicht aber von unangekündigten Hausbesuchen."

Gwailin rang sichtlich nach den richtigen Worten. „Die Zwillinge … nun, sie … ich meine, sie sind Earendils und Elwings Söhne", sagte er vorsichtig. „Viele von uns, die nach Doriath nicht nach Arvernien sondern Ossiriand gezogen waren, sehen Elwing noch immer als ihre Herrin an, auch wenn sie nun weit von uns im Westen verweilt. Mein bescheidenes Baumhaus ist nicht weit von hier im Wald. Ich will nicht sagen, ich hätte mir Sorgen um die Kinder meiner Herrin gemacht; ich glaube, vielleicht sind sie hier doch gut aufgehoben, diesen Eindruck machen sie auf mich. Aber schließlich trieb es mich nun doch dazu, wenigstens einmal einen Blick auf sie zu werfen."

So viele Fragen, die den Kleinen in diesen Augenblicken durch den Kopf gingen! Sie wussten gar nicht, welche sie zuerst gestellt hätten, selbst wenn sie den Mut aufgebracht hätten, den Mund aufzumachen. Etwas war da in der Welt, das sie nicht begriffen, und sie doch so maßgeblich zu beeinflussen schien.

Maedhros schwieg eine Weile und rieb sich den Armstumpf, wie immer, wenn er über etwas nachdachte, was ihm nicht ganz behagte. Schließlich nahm er Gwailins Worte erst einmal so hin, wie sie waren. „Und meine andere Frage", forderte er ihn auf weiterzusprechen.

„Ich sah die Kinder im Wald spielen", fuhr Gwailin fort. „Da beschloss ich, nun doch mit ihnen zu reden. Ich meine, kleinen unschuldigen Kindern eine Freude zu machen, egal welcher Herkunft sie sein mögen, indem man ein wenig mit ihnen spielt oder ihnen Dinge wie Blumenketten zeigt, daran finde ich absolut nichts Verwerfliches. Oder?" Unsicher und auf Bestätigung hoffend sah er zu Maedhros auf. Dieser aber zeigte keinerlei Regung. Gwailins Unsicherheit nahm zu, man konnte es aus seiner Stimme hören: „Ich bemerkte, dass etwas Elrond Unbehagen bereitete. Also fragte ich ihn, ob er wolle, dass ich mir das einmal ansehe. Es war die Entscheidung des Jungen, nicht meine, denn er sagte, ja. Es waren nur ein paar einfache Waldkräuter, daher hatte es mich verwundert, dass er sie nicht schon vorher bekommen hatte."

„Dir steht es nicht zu, Kritik an meinen Leuten zu äußern", knurrte Maedhros missmutig.

„Verzeiht, mein Herr." Gwailin verhaspelte sich beinahe vor Nervosität. „Das stand nicht in meiner Absicht …"

„Wenn du das sagst …", brummte Maedhros wenig überzeugt und stellte seine nächste Frage: „Woher hast du dein Wissen?"

„Aus dem Wald", war Gwailins Aussage. „Ich lebe ein wenig abseits der nächsten Siedlung meiner Leute, daher ist es für mich von Vorteil, mich mit dem meisten selbst versorgen zu können, was ich benötige. Ich habe mir das meiste selbst beigebracht, was ich über Heilkunde weiß."

„Und was beinhaltet dein Wissen?", verlangte Maedhros zu wissen.

„Ich kannte einige Haladin aus Thargelion, da ich eine Weile an der Grenze zu diesem Land gelebt hatte", sagte Gwailin. „Daher kann ich die meisten der menschlichen Krankheiten heilen. Ich hörte, auch Halbelben seien in einem gewissen Grade dafür anfällig."

Vor Maedhros' Gesicht zogen sichtlich finstere Gewitterwolken. Diese Bemerkung war offensichtlich beeinflussend gestellt worden.

„Verzeiht, mein Herr", murmelte Gwailin. Vorsichtshalber fuhr er etwas nüchterner mit seinen Ausführungen fort: „Ich kann einfache Verletzungen kurieren sowie nicht allzu komplizierte Brüche und ähnliches. Allerdings tauge ich wohl nicht als Heiler von Kampfverletzungen aus Schlachten, das übersteigt zumeist meine Fähigkeiten. Zumindest für den Alltag reicht es allerdings aus."

Maedhros lehnte sich in seinem großen Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Wieder einmal musterte er den Sinda von oben bis unten. Schließlich schien er sein Urteil gefällt zu haben.

„Elrond, Elros, verlasst bitte den Raum, es ist nicht alles für eure Ohren bestimmt", sagte er zu den Kindern.

Diese nickten artig und tapsten zur Tür. Ihnen lag der Protest zwar schon auf der Zunge, aber ihr Onkel hatte wieder einmal diesen strengen Ton angeschlagen, der absolut keinen Widerspruch duldete. Ach, zu gerne hätten sie gewusst, was Onkel Maedhros wohl sagen würde! Ob Gwailin bleiben durfte?

Als die Kinder die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatten, fuhr Maedhros fort: „Ich mag dich nicht, und das sage ich offen, denn es nützt wohl keinem von uns, wenn wir uns etwas vormachen. Ich habe dir nur gestattet, dieses Haus zu betreten, weil die Kleinen es unbedingt wünschten. Der Widerwillen meines Bruders hiergegen war sogar noch stärker als meiner. Und ich will meinen, seine Einwände haben durchaus ihre Berechtigung."

Besorgt sah Gwailin zu ihm auf. Ihm schlug das Herz bis zum Hals, denn er wähnte sich durchaus in – vielleicht nicht wirklich ungerechtfertigter – Gefahr. Er rang die Hände. „Welche … Einwände, mein Herr?", fragte er leise.

„Wir Feanorer haben verlernt, leichtfertig Vertrauen zu fassen zu anderen als von unserem eigenen Blut", sagte Maedhros offen. „Ja, wir trauen dir nicht, zumindest nicht in der Hinsicht, dass du nicht versuchen wirst, einen Keil zwischen uns und die Zwillinge zu treiben. Selbst einige unserer eigenen Gefolgsleute haben das bereits versucht. Einer von ihnen befindet sich derzeit in Verbannung."

Gwailin nickte nur schwach, um nichts Falsches zu sagen. Er hatte sich schon gedacht, dass es sich nicht unbedingt nur auf den Arzt beschränkte.

„Hör zu, ich befinde mich in einer Lage, die mir nicht gefällt", fuhr Maedhros fort. „Ich sah mich gezwungen, Felaroth, den momentan einzigen Arzt in diesem Haus, zu verbannen, denn er hatte Elros Dinge über meinen Bruder und mich erzählt, für die der Junge noch nicht reif genug ist. Die Zwillinge benötigen allerdings in der Tat jemanden, der ihre Krankheiten kurieren kann, für die sie anfälliger sind als unsereins. Praktischer Weise botest du dich unmittelbar darauf dafür an. Außerdem scheinen die Zwillinge dich ja durchaus zu mögen. Gäbe es nur nicht das Problem, dass ich dir noch nicht trauen kann."

Gwailin brauchte einen kleinen Augenblick, bis er bemerkte, dass er nun Maedhros beweisen sollte, dass er seines Vertrauens würdig ist. „Herr, ich würde niemals wagen, den Söhnen der Herrin Elwing Schaden zuzufügen, und sei es, sie von Euch zu entfernen. Denn ich bemerkte durchaus, dass ihnen sehr viel an Euch und Eurem Bruder liegt."

„Außerdem hast du Angst vor mir." Es war keine Frage von Maedhros, sondern eine Feststellung.

Gwailin wagte nicht, dies auch nur durch ein Nicken zu bestätigen, obgleich dem so war.

„Und du tust gut daran", sagte Maedhros. „Wer grundlos keine Furcht vor jemandem wie mir empfindet, ist ein Tor. Dir liegt offensichtlich etwas an den Zwillingen. Ich will nicht, dass du dauerhaft hier Quartier beziehst. Das willst du wahrscheinlich selbst nicht. Aber ich biete dir an, zumindest für die Kleinen der neue Heiler im Haus zu sein. Wenn man dich benötigt oder die Kleinen es wünschen, werde ich nach dir schicken lassen. Ich verlange von dir nur eines: Wenn du auch nur ansatzweise eine Andeutung über die Sippenmorde vor den Kleinen machst, kann ich mich durchaus ungeachtet der Konsequenzen vergessen. Und sei gewarnt, sie haben ein Talent dafür, genau die Dinge zu hinterfragen, über die sie nicht nichts wissen sollen."

„Herr, ich danke Euch." Gwailin verbeugte sich tief vor Maedhros. „Es ist sehr großzügig von Euch, mir dieses Angebot zum beiderseitigen Vorteil zu unterbreiten."

„Erinnere dich nur immer an meine Worte, und es wird tatsächlich zum beiderseitigen Vorteil gereicht sein. Und nun geh deiner Wege."

Gwailin verbeugte sich erneut.

Doch kurz bevor er die Tür erreicht hatte, hielt ihn Maedhros noch einmal auf. „Dass wir jetzt in diesem Dienstverhältnis zueinander stehen, heißt jedoch nicht, dass du hier ein- und ausgehen kannst, wie du willst", sagte er. „Deine Leute haben uns dieses Land zugewiesen, jetzt gehört es uns. Und ich wünschte, dass dem auch so bleibt. Wenn du nicht gerufen wirst, hast du dich von hier fern zu halten."

Gwailin verbeugte sich noch tiefer. „Ich habe verstanden, mein Herr", beteuerte er.

Mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung scheuchte Maedhros ihn fort.

Nachdem die Kleinen mit Ceomon im Haus verschwunden waren, überlegte Maglor, was er nun machen könnte. Welche Arbeiten standen noch aus? Spontan fiel ihm nichts ein, was er nicht schon an diesem Tag erledigt hätte. Seinen Bruder wollte er jetzt auch nicht stören und ihm bitten, den Berg Papier, der garantiert auf seinem Schreibtisch lag, mit ihm zu teilen. Demnach blieb ihm mal wieder ein wenig Zeit für sich. Er beschloss, die Melodie, die ihm seit einigen Tagen durch den Kopf ging, zu Papier zu bringen.

Also begab er sich nach drinnen in seine Gemächer. Dort griff er zu seiner Harfe und suchte sich einige leere Notenblätter, Tinte und eine Schreibfeder zusammen. So bewaffnet ging er wieder nach draußen; an der frischen Luft konnte er wesentlich besser denken, befand er.

Er ließ sich im Schatten eines großen Baumes nieder, schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf seine Umgebung, auf die frische würzige Waldluft, das Wispern des Windes in den Blättern, sein leises Streichen durch das Gras, die fernen Geräusche der Waldtiere, das fröhliche Singen der Vögel.

Wie von selbst fanden seine Finger den Weg an die Harfensaiten und entlockten ihnen die wundersamsten Melodien.

Plötzlich hörte er nicht weit von sich entfernt einen Ast brechen, gefolgt von einem spitzen Schrei und einem dumpfen Aufprall. Er fuhr zusammen und verfluchte denjenigen, der da vom Baum gefallen war – wer auch immer es sein mochte. Dennoch legte er die Harfe zur Seite und beschloss nachzusehen, ob auch niemand verletzt war. Was er vorfand, war eine junge Frau, eine Elbin, die mit zerzaustem Haar in einem Gebüsch gelandet war. Etwas belämmert sah sie zu ihm auf.

„Nanu, wen haben wir denn da?", wunderte er sich. „Seit wann fallen Grünelben von Bäumen?" Denn um eine Sinda handelte es sich bei ihr offensichtlich. Er reichte ihr die Hand und half ihr auf. Etwas verlegten strich sie ihr Kleid glatt und fischte einige Blätter und Äste aus ihrem Haar.

„T-tut mir leid, Herr", stammelte sie. „Ich war im Wald spazieren, und da hörte ich Eure Musik. Sie war so wunderschön. Ich wollte nur ein wenig zuhören und Euch nicht stören."

Noch eine Sinda also, die zu einem unerlaubten Hausbesuch bei den Noldor vorbei sah. Allerdings war ihr Maglor schon allein deswegen nicht so böse wie dem anderen Elb, da sie um seiner Musik willen gekommen war. Er lächelte versöhnlich.

„Ist dir etwas passiert?", erkundigte er sich.

„Nein, Herr, danke der Nachfrage." Sie sah zu ihm auf, lächelte und wurde puderrot. „Ihr seid Herr Maglor, oder?", fragte sie, offensichtlich schon etwas mutiger als noch vor wenigen Augenblicken.

„Ich hab Euch an Eurer Musik erkannt", fuhr sie fort, anscheinend einfach das plappernd, was ihr gerade in den Sinn kam. „Niemand macht mehr dieser Lande solch schöne Musik."

„Danke", sagte er bloß unbestimmt. Er wollte sie nicht einfach so davon scheuchen, ein wenig Taktgefühl hatte er ja immerhin, aber eigentlich zog es ihn mehr und mehr zurück zu seiner Harfe.

„Darf … darf ich euch um etwas bitten, Herr?", nuschelte sie.

Maglor seufzte innerlich. Langsam wurde sie lästig. „Was soll ich dir denn spielen?"

„Oh, nein, das meine ich nicht", beeilte sich die Elbin zu sagen. „Ich suche eine Anstellung, und wenn ich schon einmal hier bin … Ich kann gut kochen."

Das warf Maglor ein wenig aus dem Konzept. „Ach so? Nun, du müsstest deswegen bei unserem Küchenmeister vorsprechen, ob er noch eine Hilfskraft benötigt. Eigentlich brauchen wir keine weiteren Diener im Hause, aber vielleicht lässt sich etwas finden." Solange sie nur nichts mit den Kleinen zu tun bekam, war es ihm eigentlich recht egal, ob Sindar im Haus waren oder nicht.

„Danke, mein Herr!" Sie knickste ein wenig unbeholfen. Erwartungsvoll sah sie zu ihm auf.

„Ich denke, du wolltest beim Küchenmeister vorsprechen. Ist noch etwas?", fragte er, als sie nicht gehen wollte.

„Oh, nein, nichts weiter", meinte sie, machte sich aber nur zögernd auf den Weg.

In dem Moment sah Maglor, wie Gwailin vom Haus zurückkehrte. Er sah sie, machte ein erschrockenes Gesicht und eilte auf die Elbin zu. „Imariel, kleine Schwester, lass den Herrn Maglor in Ruhe!", rief er.

Ach, Geschwister waren sie also. Wollte er da Imariel wirklich noch im Haus haben? Nicht wirklich, befand Maglor.

„Es tut mir sehr leid, Herr Maglor, wenn sie euch belästigt hat", beteuerte Gwailin, als er bei ihnen angekommen war.

Maglor sagte nichts, sah ihn nur finster an. Wie Maedhros wohl entschieden hatte?

Gwailin nahm seine Schwester am Arm. „Ich hab doch gesagt, du sollst dir keine Sorgen machen und daheim bleiben", zischte er ihr zu.

„Aber ich mag ihn, er ist nett", bemerkte Imariel locker. „Er will mir hier eine Arbeit geben."

Nun seufzte Maglor nicht nur innerlich.

Gwailin warf ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und zerrte seine Schwester fort. Maglor hörte gerade noch, wie er zu ihr sagte: „Lass das bleiben. Es reicht, wenn ich hier involviert bin."

Dann hatte Maedhros ihn also angenommen.

Imariel sah noch einmal zurück, lächelte und klimperte mit den Augen.


	7. Ein Ausflug voll Abenteuer

Maglor sah den beiden Waldelben nicht gerade glücklich hinterher. Wenigstens waren sie fort – zumindest für den Moment. Er hoffte nur, dass seine Kleinen Gwailin nicht allzu oft sehen wollten. Seine Hoffnungen wurden schon sehr bald darauf zunichte gemacht.

Nur wenige Minuten später stürmten die Zwillinge freudejubelnd aus dem Haus und hätten ihn beinahe umgerannt.

„Onkel Maedhros hat ja gesagt! Onkel Maedhros hat ja gesagt!", jubilierten sie.

„Ich nehme an, er hat zugestimmt, dass Gwailin bleiben darf?", präzisierte Maglor lachend. Wenn sich Elrond und Elros so sehr darüber freuten, sollte er vielleicht seine Bedenken überwinden und versuchen, sich mit ihnen zu freuen. Behielte er dabei stets Gwailin im Auge, würde er den Zwillingen vielleicht gut tun. Schlussendlich wollte er ja nur das Beste für seine Ziehsöhne.

„Wo ist denn Gwailin?", wollte Elros wissen.

„Wir wollen ihm das Haus zeigen", erklärte Elrond.

Maglor seufzte wieder einmal innerlich. „Er ging soeben dort entlang", sagte er und zeigte in den Wald. „Wenn ihr ihn gefunden habt, kommt wieder hierher. Aber fragt ihn höflich, ob er Zeit und Lust hat, von Euch alles gezeigt zu bekommen."

„Machen wir!", verkündeten die Kleinen und waren schon im Wald verschwunden.

Sie folgten eilig einem Wildwechsel, den Rehe des Öfteren benutzten; die hier ansässigen Noldor hatten in der Nähe eine Futterkrippe für die Tiere des Waldes aufgestellt, weshalb es um das Haus herum stets viel Wild gab. Als die Zwillinge lachend durch den Wald liefen, fanden sie schon bald Gwailin und seine Schwester. Sie riefen den Sinda begeistert, worauf sich dieser erstaunt umwandte.

„Warum seid ihr denn hier?", fragte er und beugte sich zu den Kindern herab.

„Wir wollen dir Onkel Maglors und Onkel Maedhros' Haus zeigen", sagte Elros.

„Onkel Maglor hat gesagt, wir sollen dich vorher nett fragen, ob du Zeit und Lust hast. Hast du?", fügte Elrond an.

„Oh, seid ihr süß!", rief Imariel aus. „Seid ihr die Zwillingssöhne der Herrin Elwing?"

Die Zwillinge schienen ein wenig irritiert und zuckten nur nichtssagend mit den Schultern. Was sollten sie darauf schon antworten? „Und wer bist du?", fragten sie.

„Man nennt mich Imariel, die Schwester Gwailins", antwortete sie. Sie wandte sich an ihren Bruder. „Komm, Gwailin, lass uns mit den Kindern gehen."

Gwailin zögerte kurz, doch als er die begeisterten Gesichter der Zwillinge sah, war er rasch umgestimmt. „Also gut, führt uns durch euer Zuhause."

„Juchu!", jubelten die Kinder, nahmen die Waldelben bei der Hand und eilten wieder nach Hause und zu Maglor.

Dieser wartete noch immer dort, wo die Zwillinge ihn stehen gelassen hatten. Er warf den Grünelben zwar eine missbilligenden Blick zu (den Imariel gekonnt ignorierte), lächelte aber, als er seine Ziehsöhne sah.

„Das ist Onkel Maglor", stellte Elros den Noldo vor. „Er kann ganz toll singen und Harfe spielen."

Ein ob der Begeisterung der Kinder ehrliches und doch nervöses Lächeln stahl sich auf Gwailins Gesicht. „Wir sind uns schon begegnet", sagte er und wandte sich mit einer Verbeugung an Maglor. „Mein Herr."

Imariel knickste, klimperte aber kokett mit den Augen. Maglor kniff missbilligend die Augen zusammen.

„Ich begleite euch", stellte er klar. Er nahm Elros auf den Arm und Elrond an die Hand. Die Grünelben folgten gehorsam, während die Kinder munter drauf los quasselten und hierhin und dorthin wollten. Imariel schien hin und weg von den Kindern zu sein, Gwailin hingegen schien noch immer von Maglor befangen zu sein, obgleich er allmählich auftaute. Maglor selbst beschloss, die Sindar nicht für voll zu nehmen und sie zu behandeln, als wären sie gar nicht da. Es war eine gespannte Stimmung zwischen ihnen, die den Redefluss der Zwillinge aber nicht zu stören schien.

So erhielten die beiden Waldelben durch die Zwillinge einen Eindruck vom Haushalt, in dem Gwailin bald angestellt sein würde. Imariel ließ immer wieder dezente Bemerkungen vor Maglor fallen, dass sie es ihrem Bruder ja gern gleichtun würde, denn Maglor hatte noch auf keine Weise gezeigt, ob er ihr wirklich eine Stelle anbieten würde. Die Sache war jedoch sehr rasch geklärt, als die Zwillinge ihn mit ihren kullerrunden Augen bittend ansahen. So war Imariel nun die neue Küchenhilfe.

Die Zwillinge zeigten den Waldelben alles, was sie für wichtig erachteten und auch wenn es nur die besten Verstecke im Haus waren. Gwailin und Imariel folgten ehrlich interessiert, denn freilich hatten es die Kleinen ihnen schon vom ersten Augenblick an angetan.

„Sieh mal, das ist Pieps", sagte Elrond, als sie bei ihren Zimmer angekommen waren, und präsentierte ihnen stolz den kleinen Vogel, der die Fremden mit schief gelegtem Kopf musterte, auf seiner Stange hüpfte und wie immer piepste.

„Oh, der arme Kleine ist ja verletzt", stellte Imariel fest. „Habt ihr ihn versorgt?"

„Ja!", verkündete Elrond stolz. „Weißt du, Katze, die Mietze von Elros, hat ihm ganz böse wehgetan, und da haben wir ihn mitgenommen, damit er wieder gesund werden kann. Aber dann kommt er wieder raus", fügte er eilig an.

Gwailin warf Maglor einen erstaunten Blick zu. Sie waren noch so jung und hatten schon ein Gespür für die Heilkunst?

Maglor lächelte nur stumm, und man sah ihm den väterlichen Stolz deutlich an.

„Da scheint wer Talent zu haben", sagte Gwailin. „Denn das habt ihr wirklich gut gemacht."

„Na ja, eigentlich war es mehr Elrond als ich", korrigierte Elros, damit er nicht die Lorbeeren erhielt, die er nicht verdient hatte.

„Stimmt doch gar nicht, du warst doch auch dabei", sagte Elrond.

„Aber du hast Onkel Maedhros' Buch gelesen", hielt Elros dagegen.

„Trotzdem!"

Gwailins Erstaunen wuchs. Er warf Maglor einen raschen Blick zu. Ob er es durfte …? Er wagte es. „Wollt ihr mehr über das Heilen erfahren?", fragte er die Zwillinge. Er warf wieder Maglor einen raschen Blick zu, doch dieser schien keine Einwände zu hegen. Im Gegenteil, ihm schien diese Idee sogar zuzusagen.

Elrond freilich war sofort Feuer und Flamme. „Au ja! Kannst du mir noch mehr zeigen? Biiiiitte!" Er sah Gwailin mit dem liebsten Hundeblick an, zu dem er fähig war.

„Da Gwailin es euch so offen und freiwillig anbietet und du, Elrond, so großes Interesse daran hast: Was also spricht dagegen?", mischte sich nun Maglor ein. Nur das Beste für die Kleinen, ermahnte er sich stumm.

„Und was kannst du mir zeigen?", fragte Elros, der nicht so glücklich über Gwailins Angebot war wie sein Bruder. Er fand es zwar auch spannend, einem kleinen Vogel seine Schmerzen zu nehmen, aber war doch bei weitem nicht so fasziniert von diesem Thema wie Elrond.

„Was magst du denn?", wollte Gwailin wissen.

„Geschichten!", verkündete Elros. „Du hast vorhin erwähnt, dass du Menschen kennst. Kannst du mir von ihnen erzählen? Das find' ich spannend!"

„Natürlich kann er das!", warf Imariel ein, bevor ihr Bruder auch nur daran gedacht hatte zu antworten. „Gwailin hat furchtbar spannende und lustige Geschichten erzählen, glaub mir, Kleiner. Mir hat er immer welche erzählt, als ich noch ein kleines Mädchen gewesen war."

Und schon strahlte auch Elros über das ganze Gesicht.

Gwailin zögerte einen Moment. „Wenn ihr uns schon hier alles gezeigt habt, dann … habt ihr vielleicht Lust, dass wir euch zeigen, wie wir wohnen?" Er warf Maglor einen vorsichtigen Blick zu. Dieser runzelte die Stirn und schien mit sich zu hadern, doch dann nickte er. Die Kinder jedenfalls waren absolut begeistert.

„Bitte, bitte, Onkel Maglor!", bettelten sie. „Dürfen wir Imariel und Gwailin besuchen gehen? Kommst du mit?"

Maglor fasste sich ein Herz. Nun waren sie schon an diesem Punkt angekommen, was sollte es also? „Natürlich dürft ihr das und ich komme mit, wenn Gwailin es euch schon so nett anbietet. Es wird euch sicherlich gefallen."

Die Kinder warfen jubilierend die Arme in die Luft und umarmten Maglor begeistert. Er lächelte und tätschelte ihnen die Köpfe. „Ihr kleinen Bengel, ich kann euch doch ohnehin nichts ausschlagen", bemerkte er.

Die Jungen grinsten zu ihm auf.

„Maedhros hat euch eindeutig verzogen!", stellte er fest.

Die Zwillinge waren entsetzt. Wie konnte Onkel Maglor nur so etwas sagen?! „Aber das stimmt doch gar nicht!", rief Elrond verwundert aus. „Onkel Maedhros ist viel strenger als du, er guckt ganz genau, dass wir immer lieb sind."

„Elrond, das war doch nur ein Scherz", lachte Maglor und auch die Waldelben lächelten.

Maglor wandte sich an Gwailin. „Für heute ist es wohl genug", sagte er. „Ich komme morgen mit den Kleinen und Ceomon vorbei, wir wissen ja jetzt, wo du wohnst."

Gwailin verneigte sich. „Es wird mir eine Ehre sein, Euch meinen Gast nennen zu dürfen, Fürst."

Elrond drückte sich glücklich an Maglor. Onkel Maglor schien die netten Waldelben noch nicht so zu mögen wie er, aber da könnte er ja auch ein anderes Mal fragen, warum das so war. Für den Moment zählte, dass Onkel Maglor ihnen erlaubt hatte, die Geschwister zu besuchen.

Im Verlaufe des Tages wurden die letzten Formalien für die neuen Angestellten des Hauses geregelt, immerhin sollte Imariel ihre neue Stellung schon in wenigen Tagen antreten. Die Gehälter wurden besprochen und die notwendigen Papiere ausgeteilt. Die Zwillinge interessierte diese ganze Bürokratie herzlich wenig, für sie galt nur, dass sie einen neuen Freund hatten. Freudestrahlend erzählten sie es jedem im Haus, der gewillt war, ihnen auch nur einen Moment zu lauschen.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde gefrühstückt und schon waren die Zwillinge kaum noch zu zügeln. Sie wollten unbedingt los. Maedhros und Maglor fügten sich ihrem Schicksal, dass die Kleinen Imariel und Gwailin so sehr ins Herz geschlossen hatten. Solange sie nur immer ein Auge darauf hatten, sollte der Situation zu trauen sein.

Maglor schulterte also am Vormittag aus reiner Gewohnheit seine Bardenharfe, nahm die Kinder bei der Hand und ging mit Ceomon im Schlepptau einige Waldelben besuchen. Seine Leute hatten ihm gesagt, wo Gwailin wohnte, er sollte nicht allzu schwer zu finden sein.

Die Kleinen hüpften während des gesamten Weges vergnügt auf und ab. Sie konnten es kaum noch erwarten, ihren neuen Freund zu besuchen. Was sie wohl alles erwarten würde? Freilich hatten sie schon des Öfteren mit Onkel Maglor und Onkel Maedhros Ausflüge in die umliegenden Wälder und Wiesen unternommen, selten jedoch waren sie dabei Waldelben begegnet. Wenn ihre Onkel aber geschäftliche Dinge mit den Waldelben zu besprechen hatten, waren diese entweder zu ihnen ins Haus gekommen oder Onkel Maedhros und Onkel Maglor waren alleine und ohne die Zwillinge zu den Waldbewohnern geritten. Nur ein oder zweimal hatten die kleinen Halbelben sie dabei begleiten dürfen. Es war wichtig, was sie da taten, hatten die beiden Noldor erklärt, und es wäre doch sicherlich langweilig für die Kleinen. Es war zwar ganz und gar nicht langweilig gewesen, die Waldelben zu besuchen, aber ihre Onkel hatten es dennoch nur bei diesen wenigen Besuchen gelassen, auf denen sie sie hatten begleiten dürfen. Umso aufregender war es jetzt freilich, dass sie einen Waldelbenfreund hatten, den sie immer besuchen konnten, wann sie wollten!

Nach gut zwei Stunden bemerkten sie, dass der Pfad, dem sie bisher gefolgt waren, breiter und ausgetretener wurde. Als sie dann eine Strickleiter von einem Baum herabhängen sahen und sie nach oben blickten, wo sie eine Plattform mit einem kleinen Baumhaus zwischen dem Laub ausmachen konnten, wussten sie, dass sie angekommen waren.

„Gwailin, wir sind da!", rief Elrond in den Baum.

Der dunkelblonde Schopf des Waldelben erschien über dem Rand der Plattform. „Oh, äh …", stammelte er. „Ich bin gleich da!"

Etwas klapperte und rumpelte, dann wurde eine Klappe über der Strickleiter geöffnet und Gwailin kletterte flink wie ein Eichhörnchen herab. Wie üblich verbeugte er sich zuerst vor Maglor. „Seid willkommen, mein Herr, in meinem bescheidenen Heim", sagte er, bedachte auch Ceomon mit einem grüßenden Blick und wandte sich dann an die Kinder. „Und das hier ist für euch." Von irgendwoher zauberte einige Karamellsüßigkeiten hervor und überreichte sie. Freudestrahlend stürzten sich die Kinder darauf.

„Was sagt man da?", erinnerte Maglor sie.

„Dabke", nuschelten sie mit verklebten Mündern und Fingern.

Maglor zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ach, ihr", machte er, zog ein Tuch aus seiner Tasche, befeuchtete es mit Spucke und fing an, damit den Kleinen im Gesicht herum zu wischen. Diese wandten sich sichtlich unter seiner Behandlung; welches Kind hatte so etwas jemals gemocht?

„Bäh!", machte Elros, als Maglor fertig war, und wischte sich großspurig mit dem Ärmel über das Gesicht.

Gwailin schien erheitert. Die Kleinen waren nicht glücklich, dass Maglor ausgerechnet vor Gwailin seine Vaterinstinkte auslebte.

„Wo ist deine Schwester?", fragte Elrond, denn Imariel war noch nicht erschienen.

„Sie hat in der nächsten Siedlung einige Erledigungen zu tätigen", sagte Gwailin. „Und danach muss sie noch am Fluss Wäsche waschen, es wird also noch eine Weile dauern. Aber kommt doch erst einmal hoch, für euch habe ich Honigmilch und für die Herren Waldkräutertee." Er lud sie ein, die Leiter hinaufzuklettern.

Maglor musterte die Leiter skeptisch. Wie ein Waldelb in den Bäumen hocken … Was soll's? Er kletterte als erster hinauf, dann folgten die Halbelben, Ceomon und schließlich Gwailin.

„Wohnt ihr alle in Bäumen?", wollte Elros wissen. Es war für die Kinder ungemein abenteuerlich, in einem Baumhaus zu sein, daheim hatten sie so etwas nicht. Vielleicht baute Onkel Maglor ihnen ja eines.

„Einige, aber nicht alle von uns", sagte Gwailin. Er huschte kurz in die Hütte und kam bald darauf mit einem Tablett wieder, auf dem drei dampfende Schalen Tee und zwei Milchbecher standen. Er lud sie ein, sich auf weiche Kissen auf den Boden der Plattform zu setzen und stellte das Tablett zwischen sie ab, als sie sich gesetzt hatten.

„Wie gesagt, einige wohnen in Baumhäusern", fuhr er fort. „Nicht wenige aber bewohnen auch Hütten am Waldboden und unsere Fürsten haben sogar prächtige Paläste hier in den Städten in Ossiriand."

Die Augen der Kinder leuchteten, während sie ihre Milch schlürften. Wie spannend das alles war!

„Und warum heißt ihr dann Waldelben, wenn ihr doch auch bloß meist wie jeder andre auch wohnt?", wollte nun Elrond wissen.

„Weil wir dann doch noch immer den Wald vorziehen, natürlich." Gwailin zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Und warum wohnst du dann in einem Baumhaus?", fragte Elros. „Das muss doch furchtbar unbequem sein, wenn es stürmt. Dann wackelt doch alles."

Gwailin lachte. „Wohl wahr. Aber hier ist alles stabil gebaut", versicherte er. „Außerdem ist es gar nicht so schlimm. Der Baum mag vielleicht schwanken, aber in dieser Höhe hält er das meiste an Wind und Regen ab. Außerdem liebe ich es, einen kleinen Vogel auf dem Ast vor meinem Fenster sitzen zu sehen oder ein Eichhörnchen, das frech hinein lugt. Hier ist man der Natur viel näher als am Boden."

Das verwirrte die Kinder. Für die Philosophie der Waldelben waren sie wohl noch zu jung.

„Kommt, wischt euch die Milchbärte ab und kommt mit hinein", sagte Gwailin.

Hastig leckten sich die Zwillinge über die Münder und folgten Gwailin in seine Hütte. Es war nur ein kleines Gebäude mit einem Schlaf- und Wohnraum und einem abgetrennten Bereich für die Küche. Die Decke war so niedrig, dass Maglor und Ceomon sich bücken mussten, um sich nicht den Kopf zu stoßen. Darüber lag noch eine niedrige Etage, die jedoch nur als Vorratskammer und Stauraum diente. Alles in allem wohnte die beiden Waldelben hier sehr bescheiden.

„Es ist nicht viel, ich weiß", sagte Gwailin. „Wir sind viel lieber in der Natur draußen und benötigen nicht mehr zum Wohnen als ein Dach über dem Kopf und ein weiches Bett. Ich hoffe, Ihr könnt Euch dennoch wohl fühlen, auch wenn Ihr Paläste und Thronsäle gewohnt seid, wie sie Euch von Geburt an zustehen, mein Herr."

Maglor winkte ab. „Mittlerweile habe auch ich meine Ansprüche zurücknehmen müssen, es macht nichts."

Auch das Mobiliar war eher rustikal. Alles war aus Holz gefertigt und nur wenig verziert. Ein großes Bücherregal war alles an Luxus, den sich die beiden Waldelben gegönnt hatten. Zudem fanden sich überall Kräuter und andere Heilpflanzen.

Da es bereits Mittag war, machte sich Gwailin daran, ihnen die waldelbische Küche näher bekannt zu machen. Als er auftischte und Maglor zur Gabel griff, war er erstaunt, wie begierig die Kleinen das Essen trotz der hohen Mengen an Pilzen verkosteten; sie mochten Pilze nicht sonderlich. Zugegebener Maßen war Gwailin auch ein guter Koch, auch wenn er meinte, seine Schwester könne besser kochen. Nach dem Essen räumte er das schmutzige Geschirr ab, trug es zu einem kleinen Bach, der unweit des Baumhauses durch den Wald floss, und wusch eilends ab.

Wieder im Baumhaus nahm Gwailin Elrond bei der Hand und zeigte ihm die zahlreichen Pflanzen, die sich in seinem Heim fanden. Von jeder nannte er den Namen und ihre Wirkung auf Menschen und Elben. Er wusste viel und Elrond sog das Wissen förmlich wie einen Schwamm auf. Selbst Maglor war erstaunt, wie gut der Junge all dieses neue Wissen auch tatsächlich behielt. Gwailin war vollkommen begeistert von Elrond und lobte ihn alsbald in höchsten Tönen.

Elros wurde unruhig. Elrond bekam, was er hatte bekommen wollen, jetzt war er aber an der Reihe!

Gwailin bemerkte seine Unruhe und setzte sich schließlich lächelnd zu seinen anderen Gästen an den kleinen runden Tisch, an dem sie sich niedergelassen hatten. „Was willst du denn hören?", fragte er.

„Von den Menschen will ich was hören, die du gestern erwähnt hast!", bettelte Elros.

Gwailin legte den Kopf schief und überlegte. „Hmm …", machte er. „Ich glaube, ich kenne eine bessere Geschichte. Hast du schon einmal von den Onodrim gehört?"

Die Fragezeichen in Elros' Augen waren förmlich zu sehen. „Was ist das?"

Mittlerweile war Elrond zu Maglor auf den Schoß geklettert. Auch er hörte gespannt zu.

„Nicht was. _Wer_ ", korrigierte Gwailin ihn. „Manche nennen sie auch Baumhirten oder Wächter des Waldes und einige Menschen nennen sie Ents."

„Und wer sind die nun?", bohrte Elros weiter nach.

„Die Geschöpfe Yavannas, riesenhafte Gestalten und doch äußerst sanftmütig – solange man sie nicht aufrüttelt", erklärte Gwailin. „Sie sind zwar alle von derselben Art, doch scheinen sie untereinander völlig verschieden wie ein Baum verschieden ist von einem anderen. Es heißt ja, der Schäfer werde wie seine Schafe. Sie schreiten durch die tiefen Urwälder dieser Welt, solange wir Elben schon denken können; sie waren lange Jahre vor uns da in der Dämmerung der Zeit und hüteten ihre Herden."

„Ui", machte Elros ehrfürchtig. „Davon hab ich noch nie gehört."

„Du bist noch jung und wirst noch viele Wunder dieser Welt erleben, kleiner Elros", versprach Gwailin ihm. „Dies ist nur eines von vielen."

„Und wo findet man Onodrim?", wollte Elros wissen.

Ein schelmisches Lächeln stahl sich auf Gwailins Gesicht. „Gar nicht einmal so weit von hier entfernt", sagte er.

Und wieder waren die Kinder sofort Feuer und Flamme. Begeistert wandten sie sich Maglor zu. Ob sie denn dürften …? Maglor schmunzelte und wies nur mit dem Kopf zur Tür.

Gwailin führte sie wieder zum Erdboden und dann in den Wald hinein. „Ihr müsst nett zu ihnen sein", sagte er zu den Kindern, „denn sie sind die wohl ältesten Geschöpfe, denen ihr je begegnen werdet – solltet ihr nicht zufällig eines Tages nach Aman gelangen und die Valar und Maiar erblicken. Außerdem müsst ihr geduldig mit ihnen sein, sie sind sehr träge, manche von ihnen sogar regelrecht baumisch, möchte man sagen."

„Wie meinst du das mit baumisch?", fragte Elros.

„Lass dich überraschen", erwiderte Gwailin kryptisch.

Er führte sie in einen tiefen und wilden Teil des Waldes, in dem die Schatten dunkel und die Geräusche dumpf waren. Den Kindern war nicht wohl zumute, denn sie waren noch nie in ihrem Leben in solch einem Teil des Waldes gewesen, und sie drängten sich zu beiden Seiten Maglors.

„Gwailin, wohin gehen wir?", verlangte Maglor zu wissen. Auch ihm gefiel nicht, wie sich die Sache entwickelte, zumal er sein Schwert nicht bei sich trug.

„Mein Herr, wir sind fast da", versicherte Gwailin eilig. „Wir befinden uns bereits im Gebiet der Onodrim. Wir müssen sie nur noch finden."

„Die Bäume sehen komisch aus", piepste Elrond. „Sie haben Bärte."

Maglor strich ihm beruhigend über das Haar. „Es sind nur Bäume."

„Hum, homm. Nur Bäume?", vernahmen sie auf einmal eine rumpelnde Stimme über ihren Köpfen. Die Zwillinge schrien erschrocken auf und waren schon hinter Maglor verschwunden. Und dann geschah etwas äußerst Seltsames: In einen der Bäume um sie herum kam Bewegung. Erst war es nur ein Erschaudern der Äste und Blätter, doch dann wirkte es, als würde sich der Stamm bis zur Mitte des Baumes teilen und sich aus der Erde lösen. Augen wie tiefe Brunnen musterten sie eingehend.

„Junger Freund Gwailin", sagte der Ent, „wen bringst du da mit dir?"

„ _Mae govannen, Fangorn_ ", grüßte Gwailin ihr Gegenüber. „Dies ist Fürst Maglor, Prinz der Noldor, und die Söhne der Herrin Elwing, Elrond und Elros, und …" Er hielt inne und sah Ceomon fragend an.

„Ceomon, Diener des Herrn Maglor", stellte sich dieser knapp selbst vor.

„Hmm, hmm", brummte Fangorn. „Große und wichtige Herren und auch kleine. Ich hörte vieles von den Tieren des Waldes über dich, junger Herr Maglor, und über deine Brüder, und es gereicht euch nicht immer zum Guten. Doch nun sehe ich an deiner Seite – oder wohl besser: hinter dir – diese besonderen Kinder. Kommt doch hervor und lasst euch ansehen."

„Kommt, kommt, geht nur", ermunterte sie Maglor. „Hier seht ihr Fangorn, das wohl älteste und weiseste Wesen, das in diesen Landen wandelt." Lächelnd schob er die Kleinen nach vorn, auch wenn sie sich immer noch ängstlich an ihn klammerten.

Fangorn gab ein grummelndes Geräusch von sich, was wohl so etwas wie ein Lachen war. „Ihr kleinen Kinder, habt keine Angst. Hromm … Maglor spricht Recht, ihr habt nichts von mir zu befürchten." Er beugte sich zu ihnen herab und musterte die Zwillinge interessiert aus seinen tiefen unergründlichen Augen.

Elros fasste sich schon wie bei Gwailin ein wenig eher als sein Bruder ein Herz. „Ist deine Haut aus Holz?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Wieder lachte Fangorn. „Hmm, wie man es nimmt", brummte er. „Es ist meine Haut, aber du magst es Borke nennen."

Zaghaft streckte Elros eine Hand aus. Fangorn reichte ihm seinen Arm, damit der Junge seine Haut berühren konnte.

„Ui!", machte Elros begeistert. „Guck mal, Elrond, das ist toll!"

Elrond war noch immer skeptisch, trat aber neben seinen Bruder, Fangorn dabei aber argwöhnisch beäugend. Als er nun aber den alten Ent berührte, änderte sich seine Meinung schlagartig. „Ui!", machte nun auch er.

Im Hintergrund schmunzelte Maglor über seine Kleinen. „Dürften sie Euch eine Weile begleiten, um mehr über Euch und die Euren zu erfahren, Herr?", fragte er respektvoll.

„So kleinen und schon so klugen Elben sollte man dieses nicht verwehren", bestätigte Fangorn. „Oder muss ich euch Menschen nennen? Ich weiß es nicht, ich sah noch nie solche wie euch. Wir können wohl alle voneinander lernen."

„Alle sagen, wir sind Halbelben, weil das auch unsere Mutter uns unser Vater waren", sagte Elrond. „Aber ich weiß nicht, was das heißen soll."

Fangorn besah sie sich eine ganze Weile, während er Verschiedenes brummte. Es konnten inhaltslose Laute aber auch eine völlig fremde und eigenartige Sprache sein. „Hmmm, ihr seid in der Tat etwas Besonderes", schloss er. „Solche wie euch sah ich noch nie zuvor: weder das eine noch das andere. Die Valar sprachen euch eine besondere Gabe zu: zu wählen, welchem der beiden Geschlechter ihr angehören werdet." Als Maglor schon eine leidvolle Miene zeigte, fügte er an: „Doch dies liegt noch viele Jahre vor euch."

Die Kinder waren nun vollends verwirrt. Das war eindeutig zu viel für ihre jungen Köpfe.

„Aber nun kommt, wollen wir ein wenig gehen und uns unterhalten. Setzt euch auf meine Schultern." Fangorn streckte die Arme aus, legte vorsichtig seine knorrigen Hände um die Kinder und hob sie sanft auf, um sie sich auf die Schultern zu setzten. Den Zwillingen schien es mittlerweile zu gefallen, jetzt, wo sie sahen, dass von Fangorn tatsächlich keine Gefahr ausging. Maglor hingegen beäugte das ganze argwöhnisch, was Fangorn zu erheitern schien.

„Du sorgst dich", bemerkte er nur.

„Sie sind mir wie die Söhne, die ich nie hatte, wie mein eigen Fleisch und Blut", sagte Maglor. „Jeder Vater sorgt sich um seine Kinder."

„Und das ist auch gut so", sagte Fangorn. „Doch ist ja nicht gesagt, dass du und auch ihr anderen beiden nicht mitkommen könnt. In Gesellschaft ist das Beisammensein doch viel unterhaltsamer."

„Aber haltet euch auch ja gut fest", riet Maglor den Kindern.

„Ja, Onkel Maglor", sagten sie im Chor von Fangorns Schulten herab.

Fangorn lachte in sich hinein, während er sich in Bewegung setzte und losstapfte. Seine Schritte waren lang und gemächlich, seine Beine knickten in den Knien kaum ein. Auf diese Weise setzte er bei jedem seiner nach außen schwingenden Schritte seine Füße zuerst mit dem inneren Zeh auf. Die Kinder hatten sichtlich Vergnügen, auf seinen Schultern zu reiten, und quietschten vergnügt. So ein Ent war doch etwas Tolles. Auch Fangorn schien von den Kindern angetan zu sein, besonders vor allem von ihrer Andersartigkeit.

Gwailin und Maglor hielten auffälligen Abstand voneinander und achteten darauf, stets Fangorns lange Beine zwischen sich zu halten. Ceomon, der Maglor auf dem Fuß folgte, zeigte offen seine Abneigung gegen den Sinda.

„Was machst du so den ganzen Tag im Wald?", wollte Elrond wissen.

„Die Bäume hüten und den Wald pflegen", sagte Fangorn. „Hat man das euch nicht gesagt? Die Elben nennen uns oft die Schäfer des Waldes. Hum, hm. Ja, das sind wir wohl. Der Schäfer wird mit der Zeit wie seine Schafe, sagt man. Wir verstehen uns, die Bäume und die Ents, also achten wir darauf, dass unsere Schafe nicht wild und boshaft werden."

„Böse Bäume?" Elrond sah sich besorgt um.

Fangorn lachte leise, sein moosiger Bart wackelte. „Hier, in den Wäldern von Ossiriand, sind die Ents, es ist ein gut behütetes Land. Doch manchmal findet man im Norden in Taur-na-Fuin, wie Dorthonion einst hieß, manche Bäume, die einen tiefen Hass auf alles hegen, was auf Beinen läuft, und niemanden lieben außer sich selbst. Doch das ist weit von hier im Norden und vom Feind übernommen."

„Also machst du, dass die Bäume lieb sind?", fragte Elros.

„Zumindest passe ich darauf auf, dass sie nicht zu sehr über die Stränge schlagen", berichtigte Fangorn amüsiert.

„Gibt es denn noch mehr von euch?", fragte Elros? „Wo sind die anderen?"

„O ja, es gibt noch ein paar mehr von uns", brummte Fangorn. „Aber wir waren noch nie viele. Zumal es schon eine ganze Zeit keine Entinge mehr gab."

„Was ist das, dieses Entding?", wollte Elrond wissen.

„Kein Entding, ein Enting, kleines Halbblut", korrigierte Fangorn erheitert. „So nennen wir unsere Kinder. Aber ihrer sahen wir seit vielen Jahren keine mehr." Sein Ton wurde betrübter. „Die Entfrauen sind weit von hier, weit im Osten in ihren Gärten in Rhovanion. Die Elben singen viele Lieder über uns und die Wälder der Ents und die Gärten der Entfrauen, der Herr Maglor kennt sie gewiss."

„Dem ist so", bestätigte Maglor.

Da Fangorn das Glitzern in seinen Augen sah, bat er: „Dann erfreue uns mit deiner Stimme, über die ich so viel Lob vernahm."

Maglor räusperte sich und legte seine beste Geschäftsmine auf, wie immer, wenn er nicht nur in privaten Kreisen seine Lieder vortrug. Er sang:

Ent: Entfaltet Frühling Blatt um Blatt, steht Buche schon im Saft;

Schießt auch der Wildbach schnell dahin und hat die Sonne Kraft,

Macht in der herben Höhenluft wandern wieder Lust,

O sag mir dann: schön ist dein Land – und komm an meine Brust.

Entfrau: Bricht Lenz in meine Gärten und ist das Korn gesät,

Blühn meine Apfelbäume reich, als wie von Schnee verweht,

Und lösen sich die Schauer ab mit Sonnenschein und Duft,

Dann komm ich nicht, mich hält es hier in der geliebten Luft.

Ent: Wenn Sommer alles überkommt, der Mittag golden webt,

Wenn unterm Blätterdach im Wald der Sämling träumt und lebt,

Kein bessres Land gibts auf der Welt als dieses meine hier,

O komm zurück, ich rufe dich, o komm zurück zu mir.

Entfrau: Wenn Sommer Frucht und Beere reift und rundlich schwellen lässt,

Den Halm vergoldet, Ähre füllt und ruft zum Erntefest,

Wenn Honig quillt und Apfel prallt, weht milder West wie Föhn,

Ich kann nicht fort, ich bleibe hier, mein Land ist wunderschön.

Ent: Kehrt Winter ein, der Wilde Mann, der Hügel schlägt und Wald,

Der Bäume stürzt, folgt unbestimmt die Nacht dem Tage bald,

im bittern Regen und bei Wind, da schaun wir nach dir aus,

Da ruf ich dich, da möchte ich zu dir, zu dir nach Haus.*

*Tolkien, Ent und Entfrau

„Ah", machte Fangorn langsam. „Es ist wahr, was man über dein Talent erzählt. Ein hübsches Lied in der Sprache der Elben, wenngleich kurzlebig und flott gesungen. In der Sprache der Ents wäre es ungleich länger, ohne Frage. Dennoch gefällt es mir. Lange, lange folgten wir den Entfrauen, lange riefen wir ihre lieblichen Namen. Fimbrethil! Fimbrethil!" Er hielt inne. „Hrom, hm", machte er und wieder war eine ganze Weile nur dieses Brummen von ihm zu vernehmen. „Ich nehme an, das interessiert Kinder wie euch nicht sonderlich."

„Na ja", drucksten die Zwillinge herum, um aus Höflichkeit nicht sagen zu müssen, dass sie es tatsächlich langweilte, würde Fangorn noch weiter von Fimbrethil schwärmen.

„Fangorn, ich danke Euch", sagte Maglor daher, der wusste, was seine Kleinen gerade dachte. „Es würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ich mit den Zwillingen wiederkehren darf, damit sie mehr über die Wälder lernen."

„Au ja! Ja!", jubilierten die Kleinen auf Fangorns Schultern.

Der Ent lachte polternd. „Solch einer Begeisterung stelle ich mich freilich nicht in den Weg", bemerkte er. „Es ist eine gute Sache, wenn ihr mehr über die Welt, die euch umgibt, lernen wollt. Hm, sehr gut."

Sie machten sich allmählich wieder auf den Rückweg. Fangorn stapfte gemächlich mit gleichmäßigen Schritten den Waldweg entlang. Schließlich hielt er, hob gemächlich die Arme und setzte die Zwillinge sanft ab.

„Kommt immer wieder, wenn ihr es wünscht", sagte er.

„Machen wir!", versprachen die Kinder.

Maglor nahm sie an die Hände. Er neigte vor Fangorn respektvoll den Kopf, dann verabschiedeten sie sich und gingen. Zusammen mit Gwailin machten sie sich auf den Rückweg zu dessen Hütte. Imariel erwartete sie. Als sie die Ankommenden bemerkte, verfiel sie in hektische Aufregung und heilte auf der Plattform der Hütte hierhin und dorthin, um sie schließlich erneut mit zwei Tassen heißer Milch und Wein für die Erwachsenen zu begrüßen.

„Hallo, Imariel!", begrüßten die Kinder sie fröhlich. „Wo warst du gewesen?"

„Ich hatte einige Erledigungen zu tätigen", erklärte sie. „So schade, dass ich nicht mit euch gehen konnte, ihr hattet bestimmt einen schönen Tag mit meinem Bruder." Sie strahlte regelrecht, die Kleinen (und auch Maglor) sehen zu können.

„Gwailin hat uns einen Ent gezeigt", sagte Elrond, während er seine Milch schlürfte.

„Der war ganz groß", fuhr Elros fort. In ihrer Aufregung über das Erlebte verfielen sie in die Manier, immer abwechselnd zu sprechen, obgleich Maglor es nicht wünschte.

„Ja, aber ganz lieb."

„Er hat uns auf seine Schultern gesetzt und ist mit uns durch den Wald gegangen."

„Das war toll und lustig!"

„Und Onkel Maglor hat ein schönes Lied über Ents gesungen, das war auch schön."

„Da hattet ihr aber einen aufregenden Tag!", bemerkte Imariel.

Elrond gähnte. „Ja, das war schön." Und auch anstrengender, als er sich eingestehen wollte. Mit der warmen Milch im Bauch wurde er allmählich schläfrig.

„Ich denke, es wird Zeit für uns, dass wir uns für heute empfehlen", warf Maglor ein, dem das Gähnen ganz und gar nicht entgangen war.

Elros zog eine Schnute, während er versuchte, sich unauffällig die Augen zu reiben. „Mag aber noch nicht", protestierte er.

Auch Imariel schien protestieren zu wollen, ließ es aber dann doch nur bei der Andeutung eines betrübten Blickes.

„Nichts da", hielt Maglor dagegen. „Es war ein langer Tag und für euch anstrengend. Zudem dauert es noch eine Weile, bis wir wieder daheim sind." Er wandte sich an die Waldelben. „Ich danke euch für eure Gastfreundschaft und dir, Gwailin, besonders für die lehrreichen Stunden für die Zwillinge. Es wird ihnen sehr viel nützen."

Gwailin neigte den Kopf. „Ich hoffe doch, dass dem so war und dass ich sie noch vieles lehren kann, was sich für sie als nützlich erweist, sei es mein Wissen über die Kräuterkunde oder über die Geschöpfe des Waldes. Obgleich ich ein Sinda bin, so werde ich sie wohl kaum die Musik lehren können, da haben sie einen besseren Lehrmeister, als ich es je sein werde." Er lächelte leicht.

Maglor nahm dieses Lob kommentarlos hin. Die Zwillinge verabschiedeten sich und versprachen, bald wiederzukommen, und auch Maglor empfahl sich. Ceomon war weiterhin der schweigsame Schatten seines Herrn und folgte diesem wortlos, als er sich an den Abstieg machte. Am Boden angekommen, winkten die Zwillinge noch ein letztes Mal den beiden Waldelbengeschwistern zu, die am Rande der Plattform standen und ihnen nachsahen, dann gingen sie.

Die Schritte der kleinen Halbelben wurden nach und nach schwerer und langsamer und sie gähnten immer häufiger. Maglor schmunzelte. Aber leugnen, dass sie müde waren, während sie sich den Schlaf aus den Augen rieben! Schließlich nahm er Elrond und Ceomon trug Elros, sonst würden sie an diesem Tag wohl nicht mehr heim kommen. Schon bald waren die Kleinen in den Armen der Erwachsenen eingeschlafen. Ja, es war ein langer und aufregender Tag gewesen.

Beim Herrenhaus auf dem Amon Ereb angekommen, wurden die Kinder noch einmal kurz wach. Maglor brachte sie in die Küche, um ihnen noch etwas zum Abendessen zu geben. Sie aßen nur wenig, der Appetit nach so einem Tag würde wohl dennoch erst aufkommen, wenn die Müdigkeit verflogen war. Danach brachte sie Maglor umgehend zu Bett. Kaum, dass sie lagen, waren die Kinder auch schon eingeschlafen. Ihre Träume würden süß und friedlich und voll uralter und weiser Bäume sein.

Maglor deckte sie zu, gab jedem von ihnen einen Kuss aufs Haar und strich ihnen zärtlich über die Köpfe. „Schlaft schön", wünschte er ihnen wispernd, auch wenn sie ihn schon längst nicht mehr hörten. Er zog die Fensterläden zu und ging.

* * *

Nach diesem Kapitel gab es eine lange Pause von mehreren Jahren. Ich habe den Text für die neuerliche Veröffentlichung zwar etwas ausgebessert, aber wahrscheinlich merkt man den Bruch dennoch. An dieser Stelle wird der Text auch pausieren, bis ich ihn beendet habe. Schaut derweil doch einmal bei meinem anderen Projekten vorbei :)


End file.
